Choices
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Three sisters are taken to Middle-Earth. There Gandalf bades them join Thorin on his quest. They do not have much of choice so they embark on the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Thorin/OC Bilbo/OC Dwalin/OC. Rated M for Drinking, Language, Violence, and Strong Romance
1. Three Sisters

Choices

Written By Gilraen Alcarin

Chapter 1

Three Sisters

It was the three of us after our parents passed. Just Rachel, Ann and myself. My name is Ella Turner. I am 22 years old and have two older sisters. Rachel is the oldest and she is 26, she is shorter then Ann and I, but she is also the most mature of the both of us. She has long dark brown hair and pale skin, and she had diabetes. Ann and I were ever watchful of her.

Ann was the middle child. She is 24. She has short hair that normally had blond highlights in it, but was naturally a dark brown. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was taller then Rachel but maybe an inch shorter then myself. She was the strongest of us, for she had wanted to join the army. She was natural born fighter.

And then there is me. I am the youngest of my sisters. I have immensely long dark brown hair that it almost looked black. Always it is pulled back in a French braid with two small braids on the sides of my face. I had more of a copper tone to my skin then that of my sisters. Like Ann I had blue eyes, but mine were much darker like sapphires. I was very strong as well, but not like Ann.

The three of us live alone in the state of Washington. No not in Forks, Washington. We live in Seattle. I have been in college for about 3 years now. I wanted to be an author. I loved to read and write and so I decided to follow my dream. Rachel was a healer of sorts. She was not a doctor or nurse, though she would frequently volunteer at the local hospital. She believed more in homeopathic remedies. Many people came to her, mostly Indians that lived on reservations. My sister Ann….well she did many things. She worked part time at a food store, and she would teach Martial Arts on weekends to young adults, and then she would hunt. I would almost always go with her. Though Ann preferred a gun, I used a bow. I had been an archer since I was very young, perhaps 10. I bought my first real bow when I was 17 years old and now I was a hunter and tutor for those who wanted to learn. An important part of my sisters and I, was that we were witches. Not all powerful witches like in the movies or the classic hooked nose hag on a broomstick.

Our parents had died when I was only 18 years old. I had just graduated high school. They had been out to the store and on their way home a truck drove through a red light. It was an instant death or so the doctor said. I had never seen Ann cry so much. She never cried. She was the strongest. Rachel was now the head of the family and she worked as hard as she could to support us. Once I was able to get a job at a local bookstore and Ann got promoted things got better.

The week of our parents anniversary, Ann and Rachel decided to take me a to a movie in an attempt to cheer me up. As we sat down in the theatre it seemed we were the only ones there. It was strange but we did not really think about it much. As the movie started, Rachel began to have a seizure. Along with being a diabetic, she was an epileptic as well. I screamed, thankful now that there was no one in the theatre. I was scared, and as Ann dropped down next to me and took Rachel's hand. I felt light headed and everything went black.


	2. The Home of a Hobbit

Chapter 2

The Home of a Hobbit

When I opened my eyes I was in the woods. I sat up and found my sisters next to me. I remembered Rachel's seizure and shook Ann awake.

"Ann! ANN!"

"What?!"

"Wake your ass up! Rachel!"

Her eyes flew open and we both went over to Rachel. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. We knew when she was sleeping and when she was passed out.

"Rachel?" I asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and I sighed in relief.

"Praise the goddess." Ann said.

I smiled and hugged my sisters.

"Ella, Ann…where are we?"

"I don't know. Probably somewhere outside Seattle." Ann said.

"No. We would know Ann. We hunt right outside Seattle all the time. We are nowhere near Seattle." I said.

Ann looked around and then nodded.

"All we can do now is try and find someone to help us." Rachel said.

We all agreed and then started to look for a road or a trail. When we found one we followed it west for about 15 minutes before an old man with a walking staff and a large pointed hat. Something told me that this was only the beginning. He walked over to us and nodded.

"At last you are here. I sent for you three some time ago." he said.

I was utterly confused, as were my sisters. Ann was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you have us confused with someone else."

"No, no my dear Ann. I know exactly who you are."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked at Ann. She looked shocked. I immediately became very protective and pushed my sisters behind me. Despite Rachel's warning looks.

"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" I asked.

The old man smiled and began to chuckle.

"I asked you a question!" I said my anger growing.

"Yes you did Ella. I knew I would have to earn your trust. Rest assured I mean no harm to you or your sisters. Your sister Rachel should know I speak the truth."

"Leave my sisters be!" I snapped.

"Wait Ella." I looked at Rachel. "He won't hurt us."

"Rachel we do not know him!" I said.

"No but you shall my dear. Now if you do not mind we have some very pressing business in the Shire."

_You said what?!_

I slowly turned and looked at the old man.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a low voice.

"You are not deaf." he said tiredly. "Now come we must away."

Rachel followed him so Ann and I had no choice but to go with her. We followed the man down the road and soon came to what looked like a village. What caught my attention was the small people walking around. I dared not believe what I knew they were. I kept my eyes straight ahead. We walked along the path and then up a hill. There sitting on a bench was another small person. He sat smoking a pipe. He looked at us and seemed a bit confused.

"Good morning." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked the old man. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or to you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or to you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning or that it is a morning to be good on?"

I felt bad for the little man.

"All of them at once I suppose." he said.

"Yes well, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

The little man looked very nervous.

"Good morning! We do not want any adventures here! Perhaps you should try over the Hill or across the Water." He said.

"What an awful lot of things you use good morning for. Now you mean you wish be rid of me and my companions!" said the old man.

"Not at all, not at all my dear sir. Now let me see, I do not believe I know your name."

"Yes, yes my dear sir! And I do know your name and you know mine. Though perhaps you do not remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me! To think I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son! As if I were selling buttons at his door."

_Gandalf!? Gandalf the Grey!?_

"Gandalf, Gandalf! Good gracious me! Not that wandering wizard who gave Old Took a pair of magic diamond studs that fastened themselves and never came undone till ordered? Not the fellow who used to tell such wonderful tales at parties, about dragons, and goblins and giants and the rescue of princesses and the unexpected luck of widows' sons? Not that man who used to make such particularly excellent fireworks! I remember those! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Splendid! They used to go up like great lilies and snapdragons! Dear me not the Gandalf who was responsible for so many quiet lads and lasses running off in the Blue for mad adventures! I had no idea you were still in business." Said the little man.

"And where else should I be? I am glad to see you remember something about me. You seem to remember my fireworks kindly." Gandalf said.

This was not happening!

"Excuse me!" I said.

Gandalf turned and looked at me.

"Right now you cannot mean you are Gandalf the Grey! One of the Istari, Order of Wizards. I hate to tell you this, but they are what we call fiction! You know make believe!" I said.

"Ella now is not the time to be a nerd." Ann said.

I scowled at her. She shrugged. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well my dear Ella I can assure you I am quite real! As is Mr. Baggins here."

"Wait!" I held up my hands. "Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo?" I asked.

Bilbo nodded and seemed to see Rachel. There was a long moment of silence and I slapped my hand to my face.

"Spare me." I groaned.

"Spare you from what? I'm surprised you of all of us is finding this hard to believe Ella." Ann said.

She was right. I was a huge Tolkien nerd, and I was immensely proud of it. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Alright fine! I shall play along…..for now." I said.

I noticed that Rachel had been abnormally quiet. I looked at her and found her and Bilbo still staring at one another. I smirked a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Yes well my dear Bilbo, would you be so kind as to take care of them for now?"

Before Bilbo could refuse Gandalf smiled.

"There is a good fellow. Now I shall go as far as to send you on this adventure."

"Wait what?! But I have not asked for…."

"Oh yes you have. Now I believe these three are quite tired after the journey they have had. Be a good lad and give them some food and a place to rest."

Before anyone could speak Gandalf was off. Bilbo took one look at Rachel and then seemed to remember what was going on.

"Yes well do come in."

His little hobbit hole was indeed comfortable. It was beautiful.

"You have a lovely home." Rachel said.

I swore I saw the hobbit blush. Ann was hungry and Bilbo showed her the kitchen. I was more so confused and needed to sit. Bilbo led me to a small room where a decent sized bed was. I looked at him and bowed. If we truly were in Middle Earth then it was time to nerd up.

"I thank you for your hospitality Master Baggins." I said.

"Oh well yes of course. You are most welcome."

I smiled a little and then lay down on the bed. I had only meant to relax, but I found myself falling asleep.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3

First Impressions

I woke up believing everything had only been a dream. Yet when I stood up and bumped my head on the ceiling I knew I was not. I groaned and walked outside.

"Ann? Rachel?!" I called.

I made my way through the house. When I came to the front hall…there were others here. More importantly I saw Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"Ah! Here she is….."

"Do not speak! Listen! I have no idea what sort of little game this is, but I suggest you cut it out!"

"Ella…" Ann started.

"NO!" I held up my hand. "I want to go home right now!"

"Well, as I was saying this is the youngest sister. Her name is Ella."

I slowly looked to who was standing beside Gandalf and my jaw dropped.

"It cannot be." I breathed.

"This my dear Ella is the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."

"You have got to be joking me."

"Have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked me.

"What?"

He seemed frustrated with me.

_Oh if you get lippy with me…_

"I asked if you have done much fighting. What is your weapon of choice?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I fail to see how this is relevant to my situation."

I was trying very hard to keep my temper under control.

"Answer the question!" He demanded.

I snapped. I stepped forward and looked directly into his eyes.

"Very well! You wish to know what I do? I do several different forms of fighting! I am an unmatched archer, and sword fighter! I can also throw knives! Meaning _Lord_ Thorin, that I can drop your royal ass to the ground in a matter of seconds." I said in a low and dangerous voice.

Thorin glared at me, but I would not let this phase me.

"Very well. She is fit enough."

_What?!_

"Now I have traveled a long way and I am hungry." He said.

As he walked away Ann and Rachel looked at me.

"I can tell him where to shove his food." I mumbled.

Ann laughed and Rachel smiled. I rolled my eyes and followed them. I noticed Ann was looking at one of the dwarves. I believe he was the warrior one. Dwalin son of Fundin.

_Of course! Dwalin would be the one she liked! _

I leaned against the doorframe and listened.

"What say the dwarves of the Iron Hills?" an older dwarf asked.

This had to be Balin. He looked like a little garden gnome.

"They will not come. They that if we choose to do this then we are alone."

"What with only 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and 3 _women_?" said another dwarf.

I looked over to the speaker. This had to be Gloin. I knew him to be the father of Gimli. I said nothing but this did not stop Ann.

"These _women_ can do a lot more then you think!" She snapped.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. I shook my head and glanced towards Thorin. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Gloin nodded.

"But we have a Gandalf! He is a wizard! I am sure he has killed dragons before!" said a younger looking dwarf.

I knew this was not Fili or Kili, I knew who they were right off the bat! This had to be Ori, the youngest brother of Dori and Nori.

_Goddess their names sound so alike!_

"That is true!" said Gloin.

"Go on then how many dragons have you killed?!"

They all began to talk at once and I slowly looked at Thorin. He was losing his patience. I quickly stood and whistled loudly through my fingers. They all ceased the blabbering and looked at me. I looked to Thorin and he stood.

"Smaug has not been seen for 60 years! Now we can either go home or we can seize this chance to take back Erebor!"

The dwarves all hollered in agreement. Then Balin had to be Thorin's moment ruiner.

"You forget the Front Gate is sealed! There is now way into the mountain!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, though I was careful that Balin did not see.

"There is one way." said the wizard.

I looked over at Gandalf. From his robes he took a large key. Thorin's eyes widened.

"How came you be this?"

"It was given to me by your father. Only for safe keeping. It is yours now."

He handed Thorin the key. Something in Thorin's eyes caught my gaze. They were filled with sorrow, pain and regret. I was confused. Though I had read the Hobbit many times, I knew very little of Thorin and his past. Save that Fili and Kili were his nephews.

_His very good looking nephews!_

"You recall your father Thrain has not been seen by you for 100 years today?"

Thorin nodded. Gandalf's expression changed to one of grief.

"I found him…a prisoner of the Necromancer on Dol Guldur. I tried to free him, but he fell."

I bit my lip and looked at Thorin. At this moment I silently slipped away. As I walked away I heard them talk.

"And where is she going?" came the deep voice of Thorin.

"To be alone!" Ann said defensively.

"Ann they don't know." Rachel said.

"We do not know what?" asked Balin.

There was a silence and I stopped to listen.

"5 years ago, today actually….our parents died. Ella was only 18." Rachel said softly.

I felt tears come to my eyes as the memory of my parent's deaths came flooding back. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. I was fighting back the tears. I would not allow the dwarves to see me, I would not allow them to think me weak.

"So young…." said a deep voice.

This had to be Kili.

"We all were. But she was the youngest. And she is the one who is the angriest. Her anger is an interesting sight to see. But also a dangerous one. She nearly broke the whole house when we got the news." Ann said.

"That was a bad day." Rachel said.

"So is she unstable?" Dwalin asked.

"No….of course not! She is strong and loyal! And a damn good hunter!" Ann said.

"Yeah…..but if you mention our parents…she snaps."

"Snaps?" Ori asked.

"Yeah, she gets really angry and well….its not good."

There was another long silence. Tears fell but I cried silently.

"Then she cannot be allowed to come." Thorin said.

_OH NO YOU DID NOT!_


	4. The Misty Mountains Cold

Chapter 4

The Misty Mountains Cold

"Oh you're gonna regret what you said." Rachel said.

_Damn straight he is!_

I stood up and wiped away my tears. I silently made my way back to the dining room and came up behind Thorin.

"Tell me Thorin…." he stiffened. "Do you truly think that I would let my sisters go with you without me?! There is no way in hell! If you do not want me I will follow you anyway! Make no mistake that what my sisters have said is true! I have a horrible temper and I regret what I have done. But my sisters are all I have left in my life, I will NOT risk losing them. Just as I know you would never risk losing your nephews." I looked at Fili and Kili. "I need no contract, for I want none of your gold! Nor do I care if I should die so long as my sisters are safe! Now this is my choice, accept it, or deny it for I do not care either way." I said.

Gandalf had an amused look on his face. Thorin stood and then turned to look at me. His expression was one of shock, anger and to my surprise guilt. Though the guilt was very small.

"None have ever spoken to me in such a way. Yet I shall not stop you from coming if you wish to protect your kin. Very well."

I nodded and then leaned against the wall. Gandalf now spread a map out on the table. My interest grew, for I had always loved Thror's map. I had drawn it once or twice.

"Now the task I have in mind shall require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage."

As he began to speak of the hidden door I found myself staring at Thorin. It was only when Ori spoke that I realized I was staring.

"That is why we need a burglar!"

"Hm and a good one too." said Bilbo.

They turned and looked at him.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"I say! He said he is an expert!"

"What me!? No, no, no, no, no!" He said.

"Aye the wild is not place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

Bilbo was nodding. Soon all the dwarves were expressing their doubts. This only made Gandalf angry.

"ENOUGH! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar then a burglar he shall be!"

They all looked at Gandalf in terror, well all save Thorin. He sort of looked at Gandalf like 'Oh so you can get mad? Well done!'. This caused me to smile a bit and Fili seemed to notice. I knew I would have to be careful with those two. They were very intuitive and did not miss a thing. I looked away and then Gandalf looked at Thorin.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins…."

"No, no, no!"

Gandalf looked at him and his mouth snapped shut.

"Precisely."

"And why these three? Why have you brought them?"

"Rachel is a very skilled and able healer. I think you shall be more then grateful for her down the road. Ann is the strongest of the three of them, though I believe Ella follows very close. She is very skilled with a sword and even an axe. As for Ella….." He looked at me. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "She has told you what she can do."

"Then why is it I sense there is something more to the reason you brought her?" Thorin inquired.

Gandalf would say nothing more but this,

"You must trust me on this."

Thorin stared at him for a moment or two before nodding.

"Very well. Give them our contract!"

"Morning we are off!"

I looked at the dwarf with the silly hat. This could only be Bofur. Balin stood. He handed one to my sister, Bilbo and myself.

"It is just the usual out of pocket expenses. Time required, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Thorin took the contract and handed it to Bilbo. Or rather he smacked it against him.

"F-funeral arrangements?"

I signed the contract as did my sisters. Bilbo walked into the hall to read it. Thorin stood and leaned closer to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee the safety of any of them."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

I looked over at him.

"You may find that is she who shall be guaranteeing your safety."

Thorin looked at me and caught me looking at him. I did not shy away. I gave him a look of confusion. He looked away and I shrugged.

_Goddess give me the strength not to kill him myself._

"Up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit if any…hm that seems fair. Cannot be held accountable for any injuries sustaining to….lacerations? Evisceration?" he flipped the page and then slowly looked at us. "Incineration?"

"Oh aye he shall melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

I looked at him and disbelief. He smiled and winked. Bilbo was breathing hard.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"No I um….I feel a bit faint."

Bofur smiled and stood up.

"Think furnace with wings!"

"Air…I-I need air!"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!"

"You idiot!" I said.

"What?"

"Nope!"

Bilbo fell to the floor and I smacked my hand to my face.

"Oh bother!" I said.

I walked over and picked him up. I gave Bofur a disapproving look.

"It was only meant to help."

"Well it clearly did not!" I said.

I carried him to his living room and set him in a comfy looking armchair. One of the dwarves, I believe it was Dori, came and set a mug of ale at his elbow. I sat there and then Rachel came over.

"He'll be alright sis. Just give him some breathing space."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So basically what you mean to say is 'Go away so I can sit with him.'" I said.

She laughed. I smiled and then stood up and walked away towards the dining room.

"Well?" Thorin asked.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean? If you have a question for me ask!" I snapped.

I would not take Thorin's rudeness. If he wanted my respect he had better start earning it! He sighed in frustration.

"Is the hobbit alright?" He growled.

"Yes he is. Now was that so hard?" I asked.

He scowled at me and I scowled right back. I heard Gandalf and Bilbo arguing and then Bilbo walked away to his room. Thorin and Balin walked out into the hall. I did not mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to hear Thorin talk. His voice was deep.

"Well it would appear that we have lost our burglar." Said Balin.

I sighed.

"After all what are we anyway? Tinkers, toymakers." said the old dwarf.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said.

I smiled a bit. I knew Thorin was a strong warrior.

"Old warriors."

There was a silence before Balin spoke again.

"You do not have to do this. You have a choice. You have done honorably by our people. Built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty, worth more then all the gold in Erebor."

I peered around the corner. Thorin took the key and held it up.

"This has come to me by my father and grandfather. And I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart." He looked over and saw me. My eyes widened. He held my gaze. "I can ask no more then that."

_Is he speaking directly to me or am I imagining things? Well it would not be the biggest surprise I have had all day._

"That is why there is no choice Balin. Not for me."

He looked away and Balin stood up.

"Then we are with you laddie."

I smiled small. Balin was a good friend to Thorin.

He and the other dwarves now walked out to the living room. Thorin stood near the fireplace and lit his pipe with the others. They began to hum and I closed my eyes.

_I love this song._

Thorin began to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I found that I had started to sing with them, though very softly so I guessed they had not heard me. I opened my eyes and found my sisters asleep. I smiled and grabbed a blanket I covered them both and smiled.

"Sleep well." I whispered.

"They mean much to you."

I looked up at Bofur. I nodded.

"They are all I have left in this world."

He nodded.

"Aye, all I have is my brother Bombur there, and my cousin Bifur."

I looked over at the dwarf I knew to be Bombur. Bifur sat close to him. I nodded.

"Family is a precious gift to all." I said.

"Aye."

Bofur walked off and I picked a spot in the living room and lay down. I softly hummed a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I could not sleep. Little did I know, Thorin was awake.


	5. Friendship Between Archers

Chapter 5

Friendship Between Archers

I was shaken awake the next morning.

"On your feet. We leave!" Thorin said.

I groaned but sat up. I did not want to start a fight so early in the morning. I looked out the window and found the sun was only just rising. I yawned and then woke up Ann and Rachel. We all ate a quick breakfast and then we were out the door. Rachel looked sad and disappointed.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up.

"WHat is it?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I knew she was lying, but I did not pry. She was given a pony along with the dwarves, while Ann and I were given horses. I rode in the back with Fili and Kili. Ann rode beside Dwalin and Rachel was next to Gandalf. Bofur began to have the others take wagers as to whether or not Bilbo would come. Thorin grunted and I glared at the back of his head.

"I believe he will come!" I said loudly.

I knew Thorin was probably pissed off with me now.

_Mission accomplished!_

Rachel also thought he would come. But Ann was uncertain. Fili, Kili, Dori, and Bofur and Gandalf believed he would come. We rode on in silence until I heard a small voice.

"WAIT!"

We all stopped and I turned and saw Bilbo running towards us. I smiled and looked to Thorin. He was shocked. I smiled in triumph and he scowled at me as always. Bilbo ran to Balin.

"I signed it!"

Balin looked over the contract and then smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Oh no! I do much better on my own….Wha!"

Fili and Kili grabbed hold of the hobbit and placed him on a pony. Rachel and Ann started to laugh. I smiled but I did not laugh. I had not laughed in 5 years. Bofur began throwing us our winnings. I caught mine and smiled.

"What is all this about?" Bilbo asked.

"They took wagers, on whether not you would turn up. Most of them bet that you would not."

"And what did you think?" he asked the wizard.

He did not answer. He only held up his hand and caught his gold. I smiled and shook my head. Gandalf chuckled.

"I never doubted you for a second." he said.

I looked over at Thorin. He looked angry. I scowled and the rode up beside him. He looked at me, but I spoke before he could.

"You know it would not kill you to be a bit kinder to Bilbo. He has done nothing to you. Nor have I for that matter, but I could care less how you treat me."

He glared.

"Well then go and scout ahead."

I narrowed my eyes. He was challenging me and I knew it.

"As you wish." I said.

I almost missed the surprise in his eyes. I smirked and then rode on ahead. As I rode up over a hill I gasped.

"Oh my….wow!"

It was beautiful. The green grass and hills and the mountains in the distance.

"This is gorgeous." I breathed.

I knew that if I went back without finding a place to rest, Thorin would get even angrier. As tempting as that was, I knew I should try to find somewhere to rest. As I rode on I found a cave, or well more like an indent in the side of a small mountain.

_It looks good enough. If Thorin does not approve then his royal ass can go find another place._

I galloped back and Thorin looked at me. Every time he looked at me I felt a weird sort of flutter in my stomach. I ignored this and led them all back to the little cave. I looked at Thorin expecting a rude remark, but he looked at me and nodded.

"Well done."

_Wait did he just have some sort of life changing moment and compliment me?!_

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. We tied off the ponies and horses and then I laid out a makeshift bed for my sisters. There was a tree nearby so I would sleep there. I limbed up and made myself comfortable. I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind blew on my face.

"Is she safe up there?" Kili asked.

"Oh she is fine! Trust me, she knows how not to fall."

"Yeah she learned that the hard way." Rachel said.

I heard the frustration in her voice. I had fallen out of many, many trees and Rachel was always there to help me.

"If she wishes to sleep there let her Kili." Thorin said.

I heard Kili walked off. But as he was walking away I jumped down and landed in front of him. He jumped back in surprise. I smiled a little and bowed.

"I am Ella. And you are Kili?"

He nodded.

"I see you use a bow."

"Yes."

"This must be why your beard is short then?" I asked.

"Yes it would be a bit painful if I had one."

"I would imagine so. Perhaps when we are some place safer you and I could have a little game of sorts."

He smiled and nodded.

"Well then I look forward to it." I said.

"As do I."

I bowed and then walked off and sat down beside my sisters.

"Thorin is staring at you." Ann whispered.

I glanced over at him. He was indeed staring at me. I smirked.

"Oh he is just mad he cannot have all this!"

I made a show of flipping my hair over my shoulder. My sisters started to laugh and I smiled. I looked at Thorin. He was still looking at me, so I nodded. He quickly looked away. I wondered what made him stare at me.


	6. Thorin's Past

Chapter 6

Thorin's Past

I could not seem to fall asleep that night. I sat up in the tree looking at the moon. Then I heard a strange noise. I dropped down from the tree and stood protectively in front of my sisters.

"What was that?!" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs. There shall be dozens of them out there." answered Fili.

"They attack at night. No screams, only blood."

I looked at them in anger. They did not seem to notice. They started to chuckle.

"You think yourselves funny?"

I looked at Thorin.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said.

I walked over.

"Maybe not, but it was childish none the less. You would do better to remember that." I scolded.

They looked at me apologetically.

"They know nothing of the world." Thorin growled.

I slowly looked over at him as he walked past me. His hands behind his back and his shoulder slunk forward. Something was wrong here. He walked off and I knew I should not follow, but I did. As I walked off Balin began to tell a story of how Thorin lost his grandfather. I could not listen to it. I found Thorin sitting alone against a tree.

"Lord Thorin?"

He did not look up at me.

"What is it?" he snapped.

The harshness of his voice did not surprise me, but it hurt me a little.

"Fine! I came here to see if you were alright but if you wish to be like that I shall go. You can sit here on your royal ass and pout all you wish. I feel no remorse." I snarled.

I turned away.

"Wait."

_Dust my ears deceive me?_

I stopped and slowly turned around. He had stood up and was now looking at me. I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"Forgive me. I-I did not mean to be so bitter." He said.

I could scarce believe what I heard. Thorin Oakenshield was apologizing. I wanted to be bitter right back., but I was not. I sighed and walked towards him. He was not that much shorter then me, perhaps half a foot shorter. I looked at him. He had very pretty blue eyes.

_Ack! No stop that!_

"No I am sorry. I have been rude to you. But…are you alright?" I asked.

He turned away again.

"IT is no concern of yours."

I glared and he looked back, suddenly realizing what he said.

"Oh no, I mean I…."

"Save your breath!" I snapped.

I turned on my heel and walked off. Even though he was coming after me.

"Wait! Will you not listen!"

"No I will not!"

I did not stop. As soon as I reached the tree I jumped up and climbed as far as I could. Thorin stood beneath me and looked up.

"Will you please come down? So that I may tell you I am sorry."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me you bastard! I went down there alone, in the dark to see if you were alright! And what do I get? Treated like shit that is what!" I said angrily.

I heard him sigh in growl in frustration and kick the base of the tree.

"Aww is the prince throwing a royal temper tantrum?"

He looked up and then jumped up and started to climb the tree.

_Right so maybe that was a bit much._

"Will you get down?!" I said.

"I think not!"

He climbed farther. I shrugged. He had no idea how much of a monkey I was.

"Have it your way then."

I jumped from the tree onto the side of the mountain. I found and ledge and sat there. He looked at me from the tree. I waved and then lay down and closed my eyes. He climbed down and then I heard Ann.

"Ella what the hell are you doing?!"

_Oh dude that was a low blow! Wake up my sister!_

"Trying to sleep." I said.

"WHat did she do?"

Thorin did not answer. I heard Ann groan and then heard her lie down. I opened my eyes and looked down at Thorin. He was talking to Gandalf.

"Curse your choice of her!"

"You say that now."

"I say later as well!"

Gandalf chuckled. He looked up at me. I raised my eyebrow and he motioned for me to come down. I sighed and did so. Thorin had gone back to sleep.

"What?" I asked.

"You should be more careful with him."

"Why he started this. I was only trying to be nice."

"Thorin's life is a sad one. He watched an orc of Mount Gundabad behead his grandfather. His hatred of orcs runs deeper then you know."

I sighed. Leave it to the wizard to make me feel bad.

"Alright so what if you are right? I may know nothing of his past, but he knows nothing if mine either."

He looked at me from beneath his bushy brows.

"You should tell him. You may find you and Thorin Oakenshield have more in common then you think."

I shook my head and then went back to my tree. I lay awake thinking about what Gandalf had said. I slowly looked over at Thorin. He did not seem to be asleep. Although it looked like he was trying. I thought about singing my mother's lullaby for him, but I quickly dismissed that thought. I closed my eyes and slept.


	7. Blowing Off Steam

Chapter 7

Blowing Off Steam

I woke up early and jumped down. I woke up my sisters and then began to wake up everyone else. Bilbo walked directly over to Rachel, offering to make her breakfast. I smiled and saw that Thorin was still asleep. I sighed and walked over. As I reached my hand out to shake him, he grabbed it. His grip hurt, and I winced a bit.

"Thorin…..wake up!"

He blinked and seemed to remember where he was. He looked at me. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said,

"Hello."

"Can I have my hand back?"

He looked at his hand and mine and quickly let it go. I rubbed it a bit.

"My apologies."

I nodded and then walked away. Rachel took one look at my hand and then looked at Thorin.

_Oh….shit!_

"YOU!"

She stormed past me and right up to Thorin. Small though she was, when she was angry she did not care.

"Lady Rachel…."

"What happened to Ella's hand?!"

He looked at me. I pondered whether or not I should let hi suffer her wrath. In the end I decided against it. I walked over and stood between them.

"Rach listen. He woke up and grabbed my hand, it was unintentional." I said.

She glared at Thorin but then walked back to Ann and Bilbo and Dwalin.

_Wait Dwalin?!_

Ann and Dwalin seemed to get along well. I shrugged and then turned to Thorin.

"She may be small, but her anger is almost as terrible as mine."

He nodded and then I walked off. I could still feel his eyes on my back though. Ann put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"What was all that last night? Why did I have an angry looking dwarf prince waking me up?"

I sighed and waved my hand.

"It was nothing."

I tried to walk away but Ann grabbed me and brought me right back.

"Ella I'm not stupid."

I sighed.

"Alright fine! He walked off and I went to see if he was alright, he treated me like shit, I got mad and came back, he tried to climb up the tree and then I went monkey. I jumped onto the mountain and stayed there." I said.

Ann smiled and then started laugh. I smirked and shoved her. I was not in a good mood. She looked at me.

"Do we need to blow off some steam little sister?"

I rolled my eyes. I started to walk away again, but she threw a punch at me.

Rachel's POV

I heard someone fall to the ground.

"Oh here we go."

My sisters were going at it again. One of them had to blow off some steam. Most likely Ella. A few of the dwarves started to go over.

"No don't! They're not fighting.

"I see different." said Nori.

"Trust me. I know my sisters. One of them is angry and if they don't get a little bit of a fight, we'll wish they had." I said.

Dwalin was enjoying this I could tell. Bilbo looked a bit worried. Bofur was taking wagers again, and Fili and Kili….well they were cheering. However as I looked over at Thorin, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes were fixed on Ella. And as Ella hit the wall his eyes widened for a split second.

_He cares about her!_

Ann's POV

I ducked as my little sister tried to roundhouse me.

"Who are you Chuck Norris?"

I knew this would only piss her off, which was exactly what I wanted. I knew Ella. When she was mad she needed to fight. She was getting better. If she had a sword I wouldn't last long, but with my fists I could. I flipped her to the ground and then pinned her.

"You done?" I asked.

We were both breathing hard. She nodded and I let her go. She hugged me and I patted her on the back.

"You're getting better. I've taught you well."

"Oh yes of course. Bask in your triumph." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and she walked off. As I turned to follow I saw Thorin watching her go. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He looked away and started to talk to Balin. I shrugged and then walked off as well.


	8. Roast Mutton

Chapter 8

Roast Mutton

As it grew dark I offered to scout ahead. To my surprise Thorin would not allow it.

"NO!"

"No?" I asked.

"Well….Bofur has already asked." He said.

I knew he was lying.

"Bofur scout ahead!"

Bofur rode forward and I scowled at Thorin. He did not look at me and I turned and rode back to my sisters.

"Problems?" Ann asked.

"No."

"Liar." Rachel said.

"DO not mind Thorin lass. He is only looking out for you." Gloin said.

"I can look out for myself." I said.

"I do not doubt that, but you must remember lassie that Thorin is a prince among dwarves."

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked.

Gloin chuckled and looked ahead at Thorin.

"He feels responsible for your safety. Something about you has changed him lass, no matter how small."

I looked at Thorin and for a moment I believed Gloin. Then Thorin's words came to me.

"_I cannot guarantee their safety, nor will I be responsible for their fate."_

I frowned and shook my head.

"No Master Gloin. He does not. I remember well his words. 'I cannot guarantee their safety, nor will I be responsible for their fate.' He cares nothing for my safety, and that is fine with me." I said.

I rode forward and tried to keep myself from looking at Thorin. I was not successful.

Later we found an old abandoned house. It looked as though something very large had destroyed it. Gandalf walked inside and looked around.

"I think it would be wise if we moved on." Gandalf said.

I looked up as Thorin walked to him.

"And where do you suggest we go?"

"We could make for Rivendell."

"I told you I will not go near that place."

_YOu stubborn ass dwarf!_

"They would be able to help you!"

"I do not need the help of the elves. Have you forgotten it was they who betrayed us? Abandon us at our time of need? Betrayed my father and grandfather."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past!" said the now angry wizard.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" Thorin countered.

Gandalf turned and walked off angrily.

"Wait where are you going?!" Bilbo asked.

"To find seek company with someone with more common sense!"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Myself Miss Turner! I have my fill of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day."

On this I had to agree with him. I looked at Thorin. I gave him a look that said, 'You happy now?!'. He looked away.

"Fili! Kili stay with the ponies and mind you do not leave them!"

"Yes uncle!"

The younger dwarves left and I sat down next to Dori and Ori. Ori was drawing Bilbo and Rachel. I was amazed for he was quite good.

"Wow Ori! You have a talent!" I praised.

He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you miss."

I nodded and watched him continue. Dori tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I tempt you with a spot of tea?"

"That would be lovely!" I said.

He smiled and went off. I like Dori and Ori. They were very polite and kind.

"Ori? Do you think I could have a piece of paper?"

"Of course."

I smiled and took it. Lucky for me I always had a pencil about my person. I looked around trying to decide what to draw. My eyes settles on Thorin of all things. I sighed knowing if I did not sketch him I would not draw anything else until I did. I found a smooth enough rock and began to draw. I would occasionally look up so as to look at Thorin and then back to the paper. As it grew dark I had no choice but to stop for the night. I carefully stowed it away with Ori, making him promise not to show anyone.

"Your secret is safe with me miss."

"You know Ori you can call me Ella. I consider you a very good friend."

He smiled and I had to smile back. Ori was so very sweet. Dori came back with the tea. IT was actually very good.

"This is wonderful Dori thank you!"

He bowed and I smiled. Bilbo was pacing around and Rachel was trying to calm him.

"He is been gone a long while now."

"He is a wizard! He shall come and go as he pleases." Bofur said.

"He'll be back Bilbo." Rachel said.

He looked at her. Being a hunter, it was hard to hide from me, or try and keep me from seeing something. So when Bilbo took my sister's hand and squeezed I did not miss it. I smiled, glad she had found someone who cared for her as she did for him. I looked over at Ann and Dwalin. They were sparring. I smiled and shook my head.

_Always looking for someone to fight._

Bofur had Bilbo and Rachel take Fili and Kili their dinner. I sat next to Bofur and Bombur.

After a while I started to worry about Rachel. Surely it did not take this long to bring someone food. I walked towards where the ponies were. Not only did I find some of the ponies missing, I found Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Rachel gone as well. Nearby there was an uprooted tree.

"Shit!"

I turned and ran back to the others.

"ANN! ANN!"

I ran forward and she grabbed me.

"Ella what…."

"Rachel is gone!"

Thorin and the others were now listening. There were tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean gone?!"

"I went to find her….a-and she was not there! Nor was Bilbo or the brother! And some of the ponies were missing as well." I said.

"Shhh-hhh! We're going to find her!"

Just then Fili and Kili came running out of the woods.

"Trolls! Three of them!"

When I looked at them Rachel was not with them.

"Where….is my sister?" I asked slowly.

They looked nervous and worried.

"Bilbo went to try and free the ponies." Kili began.

"And Miss Turner went with him."

My eyes widened. I turned and looked at Dwalin.

"Do you have another sword?" I asked.

He handed me a sword and I ran through the trees.

"ELLA!" Ann called.

She caught up to me and I followed the tracks that would lead us to the trolls. I would not let my sister die! Now whilst I yet drew breath!

I found the trolls, but the worst part was that they had discovered Bilbo and Rachel. Bilbo was standing in front of Rachel protectively. The trolls grabbed Bilbo and my sister.

"NO!"

Ann and I jumped out, not bothering to wait for the dwarves. I cried out in rage and the trolls threw Rachel at Ann and Bilbo to me. I caught him and placed him on the ground. Thorin and the others came running out. I looked at Bilbo.

"Protect my sister!" I said.

He nodded and I went to join the fight.

"Ann here!"

I ran and jumped up. She gave me a boost and flew up and whacked the troll across the face. I landed and rolled away as another troll was about to step on me. I saw Dwalin and Thorin attack in a similar way that Ann and I had. I smiled for Thorin really was a strong warrior. As one of the trolls snatched up Ori I ran forward.

"DROP HIM!"

It looked at me and I stabbed its toe. It howled in pain and dropped Ori. He fell on top of me and I groaned. We got up quickly and then were thrown back as Kili was thrown into us. I stood up and as I turned I screamed in horror. The trolls had Bilbo and Rachel.

"BILBO!"

Kili tried to run forward but I stopped him and so did Thorin.

"NO!" we said.

If Kili tried anything they would surely kill Bilbo and Rachel. Dwalin was holding onto Ann's arm. I may have been the short tempered sister, but Ann was the one who did not think before she acted when it came to Rachel and I.

"Ann you cannot!" She looked at me in disbelief. "If you do they will kill them!" I said.

She sighed and stopped struggling against Dwalin. I looked back at the trolls.

"Let them go!" I pleaded.

I knew that trolls were incredibly stupid and that my pleas would get me no where. But I had to try.

"Lay down yer arms! Or we will rip his off and swallow the girl whole!"

I did not think twice nor hesitate as I lay down my sword. Bilbo was looking at Thorin in fear. I looked at Thorin. He WAS hesitating.

"Lay down your sword!"

He looked at me.

"If they kill my sister or Bilbo and we live! I WILL kill you myself! DO IT!" I said.

Something in his blue eyes told me he knew I would do what I said. He sighed and stuck his sword in the ground. The others threw down their weapons and Ori was quite dramatic about throwing down his slingshot.

_Well it would appear we are in quite the predicament! _


	9. Painful Choices

Chapter 9

Painful Choices

Ann was tied to a spit along with Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur. I was placed in a sack along with Bilbo, Rachel, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Balin. Thorin was scowling at me.

_Keep scowling buddy! Wait until I get out of this! Then it is you and me!_

"OI how long do ye think it will take to cook this lot?" asked one troll.

"I am hungry William!" whined another.

This one had a high pitched voice. The troll whose name I guessed was William punched him.

"Shut it Bert! Let me work! I do not fancy being turned to stone."

I smirked.

_You idiots!_

Bilbo hopped up.

"Wait you are making a very big mistake!"

I hoped Bilbo had some sort of a plan.

"I mean with the seasoning!" He said.

_Wait what?!_

"Oh and I suppose you know what we should do?" said William.

"Well actually I know the secret to cooking dwarf."

"Traitor!"

"Hush! Let the flubberahobbit talk!"

"Yes the secret….."

He seemed to be thinking. The little rat was trying to save his own ass!

"Yes?"

"Come on!"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…..to….skin them first!"

"NO!"

"When I get out! I am going to get you!" shouted Dwalin.

I glared at Bilbo, but for some reason Rachel was trying not to laugh.

"What a load of rubbish! I like em better with their skins on! Stuff em I say! Boots and all!"

I struggled to get to Rachel, and the high pitch voiced troll called Bert came forward.

"He is right!" He picked up Bombur. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!"

My eyes widened.

"Oh no not that one he is….infected!"

Now I understood what Bilbo was doing.

"Yes he has worms in his….tubes!"

Bert dropped Bombur in disgust.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It truly is terrible business! I would not risk it I really would not!"

"For goodness sakes did he say parasites!?" Oin asked Kili.

"Yes, we do not have parasites! You have parasites you little…."

Thorin kicked him. We all looked at him. I smiled knowing he had figured it out as well.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

There was one rather large backfire in Bilbo's plan. William walked forward and picked me up. I heard someone shout, and I knew it was not Rachel.

"What bout this one ere?!"

He smelled like shit.

"Ugh! You smell like shit you great ugly brute!" I said.

This was probably a bad thing to say. William's grip tightened on me and I let out an ear shattering scream of pain.

"LET HER GO!"

This was Thorin's voice.

_Why the hell is he defending me?!_

"The dawn take you all!"

I felt my head spinning.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" Bert asked.

"STONE TO YOU!"

William dropped me and I hit the ground. I screamed out as I landed on my ankle the wrong way. I knew I had most likely dislocated it. I closed my eyes in pain as I tried to stand. Either I would have to bind it and wait, or I would have to put it back in place.

"RACHEL!"

As soon as she was free she ran over to me, and Ann was right behind her.

"Ella!"

They dropped down beside me. Once the dwarves had put their armor back on they were also coming over to me. Gandalf came and looked at Rachel.

"You dislocated it." She said.

"Shit!"

"I can bind it…."

"No! We have to keep moving. I have a bad feeling."

"Ella no don't!"

I grabbed hold of my ankle and forced it back in place. I cannot remember the last time I had screamed so loud.


	10. Forged For Her and Only Her

Chapter 10

Forged for Her and Only Her

I shut my eyes in pain and started to breath hard and fast.

"Well she put it back in place."

"She always was good at that." Ann mumbled.

"What happened?!" came a deep and alarmed voice.

I need not open my eyes to know who it was.

"She dislocated her ankle and then put it back in place." Rachel said.

Rachel wrapped something tightly around my leg and I opened my eyes. With Ann's help I stood up. I walked forward, testing myself and found I could walk. However as I tried to go faster I fell. Before I hit the ground I felt a strong arm wrap around me.

_OH please do NOT tell me that it is Thorin!_

It was Thorin. As I looked at him our eyes locked. All was silent, and we just stared at each other.

"T-thank you." I said.

He seemed surprised as he pulled me up.

"You are welcome." He said softly.

We stared at each other for as few seconds before going off to find the troll's cave. When we found it I held my breath for the stench was horrid. We walked inside.

"This is a troll's cave, be careful what you touch." Gandalf said.

There were chests of gold and silver. Some of the dwarves stayed behind to bury it for later. I limped over to a bow I saw. As I reached out and took it Gandalf let out a shout.

"NO!"

I dropped the bow and looked at him.

"What?!"

"IS it dangerous to her?!" Rachel asked.

"It should be. Pick it up." He said.

I slowly reached down and touched the bow. When nothing happened I picked it up. I looked at Gandalf in confusion.

"Odd indeed."

"What is?" I inquired.

"I do not fully understand it myself." he said.

He would say no more. Thorin found a few swords. He took one and handed the other to Gandalf. As soon as Thorin drew it I knew what it was.

"Orcrist!" I gasped.

He looked at me.

_Oh crap here comes the nerd!_

"The Goblin-Cleaver! Forged by the High Elves of the West. A famous blade and the blade shall glow blue when orcs are near!" I said.

His eyes narrowed.

"And how is it you know so much about the elves."

_Damn!_

I looked away.

"You could wish for no finer blade." Gandalf said quickly.

I took my chance to walk off. Ann looked at my bow. The minute she touched it she flew back.

"Holy shit!" I said.

I dropped the bow and ran to my sister.

"Ann!?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"That my dear is what should have happened to your sister touched it. Though for some reason it did not." came the wizard's voice.

Ann stood up and brushed herself off. I picked up the bow and then quickly went back into the cave to find some arrows. There were only a few.

_Better then nothing._


	11. The Hunted

Chapter 11

The Hunted

Just when Thorin were getting along, I had to go and have a nerd moment. Then again why should I care?

_I do care._

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I sat down on a rock and Bifur came over to me. I smiled at him. Bifur only spoke in dwarvish, so I did not understand him. However when he held a sword out to me, I understood perfectly.

"Thank you Bifur!" I said.

He said something that seemed to be a your welcome of sorts. I smiled and he walked off. Then another voice reached me.

"DO you know how to use that?"

I looked up at Thorin. I sighed.

"Why do you hate me so?" I asked.

"I do not hate you…."

"You could have fooled me! The way you treat me, the way you look at me."

He did not answer. He just walked away. I sighed and then stood up. That was when someone or something came bursting through the trees.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

I jumped in front of my sisters protectively. It was only when I saw the rather large rabbits pulling a sleigh. I lowered my bow and smirked.

"Radaghast the Brown." I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"Do I know you my dear?"

I smiled and bowed.

"No sir. But I know of you. The brown wizard one of the Istari and cousin to Gandalf here."

Radaghast looked at me a bit surprised and flattered. He and Gandalf walked off to talk and I looked at my sisters. They looked as though they were about to laugh.

"What?"

They busted up laughing and Ann said,

"You are such a nerd!"

I smirked, but did not laugh. They stopped and looked at me sadly.

"You haven't laughed in 5 years little sister."

I looked at the ground.

"You know I do not laugh anymore. I know not how."

"Your laugh used to bring life to stuff." Ann lamented.

I sighed.

"You waste your breath and your time." I said.

As I walked away Rachel spoke,

"Someone will make you laugh again. Maybe not us, but someone will."

I did not answer nor did I look at her.

The sound of a strange wolf filled the air.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

I noticed he moved closer to Rachel. Bofur walked forward.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf." he said.

Then I saw it. He lunged forward at Thorin. Quick as lightning I drew an arrow and shot it between the eyes. It was a Guulderbrag warg. Thorin looked at me and then Kili shot another that was coming behind him. Dwalin finished it.

"Warg scouts! Which mean an orc pack is not far behind!" He said.

"Orc pack!?" said the frightened hobbit.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin." Gandalf asked walking forward.

Thorin looked at him.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said.

Gandalf sighed and I looked at the wargs.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked Gandalf.

"We are being hunted." I said.

I looked up and found his blue eyes on me. He seemed worried and pissed off at the same time.

"She cannot run! She will be killed."

_Is he actually concerned for me?_

"I will draw them off. Give you and the lady a chance." Radaghast said.

"These are Guulderbrag wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits!" Gandalf smiled. "I should like to see them try."

"Be careful Radaghast." I said.

He smiled and bowed to me.

"They cannot outrun the Brown Wizard."

I smiled and nodded. He jumped on his sleigh and was off like an eagle on the wind.

"Quickly! And carefully we must go!" said the grey wizard.

I nodded and went as fast as I could. I noticed that Thorin was watching me carefully. He was subtle about it, but as I have said, you can hide nothing from my eyes. We made our way out into the fields littered with boulders.

"Keep near the rocks!" Ann said.

We did as best we could. I was amused by Radaghast as he taunted the orcs. Thorin suddenly grabbed Ori.

"Ori no!"

He yanked him back.

"This way!" Gandalf cried.

We followed him as fast as we could, well I did.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin inquired.

Gandalf did not answer and we continued to run forward. As we hid behind a boulder one of the orcs seemed to have caught our scent. It was on top of the rock. Thorin looked at Kili. He nodded and then jumped out and killed the orc. I took and arrow and shoved it through the warg's eye. However all the noise had attracted the rest of the orc pack.

"Shit!" I hissed.

"Quickly!"

I knew I would have top run. I did so but with great pain.

"She cannot go on!" said a concerned Fili.

"Yes I can!" I said.

I ignored the pain and we kept running. Soon Gandalf disappeared and they were closing in on us. Thorin drew Orcrist.

"Fight!" He said.

I took the bow and notched an arrow. I aimed and took out another orc. Ori tried to use his slingshot, but it only bounced off the warg's head.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Bilbo asked.

"Curse that wizard! He has gone and left us again!"

"Over here fools!"

I whipped around and smiled. There was Gandalf.

"Quickly!"

We all ran forward. My sisters were farther behind and I refused to save myself until they were.

"KILI!"

I looked over and saw Kili still shooting at the wargs and orcs. He turned and ran back to us. I jumped in and then Thorin did as well. We stayed down and then we heard a horn call. I smiled, I recognized the sound. Though I did not say a thing to Thorin. Suddenly the body of an orc slid down. Thorin walked forward and took the arrow that had pierced its neck.

"Elves!"

He threw the arrow down and looked at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the path leads!" Dwalin shouted.

"Well then we follow it!" Bofur said eagerly.

The others ran forward. Thorin hesitated.

"That would be wise." Gandalf said.


	12. Protection and Regret

Chapter 12

Protection and Regret

As I tried to stand I fell back down in pain. Someone picked me up and carried me. It was Bifur. I smiled and he nodded. We followed the path and soon came to something I had only ever dreamed of seeing. I smiled, it was a real smile.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name…." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

Ann and Rachel immediately looked at me with smiles on their faces. I looked at Bifur and nodded and he put me down. I limped forward and stared below.

"This was your plan all along!" said an angry dwarf.

I sighed in frustration.

_Stiff necked dwarf!_

"To have us seek shelter with our enemies!"

I turned on him.

"For the love of the goddess shut your damn mouth!"

"How dare…."

"Silence!" I said.

He looked at me angrily.

"Firstly these are not the wood elves you so despise! Secondly, you need to accept the fact that you NEED their help whether you wish for it or not! And thirdly you really piss me off!" I said.

"The only ill will is that which you bring yourself. They can help us as Ella has said." Gandalf added.

"You think they would give our quest their blessing?! They would only try to stop us."

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped.

There was a silence and Bilbo shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyone would. Now this shall take a great deal of respect and charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to Ella and myself."

"What use is the girl?" Thorin asked bitterly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"This _girl_ can speak the language of the elves!" I spat.

He glared at me and I glared right back.

_Two can play this game dumbass!_

Bifur picked me up and carried me down towards the valley.

As we approached an elf with long light brown hair walked towards Gandalf.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah Lindir! We have come to see Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

Before anyone could speak, the horn call from before came. Someone grabbed me from Bifur so he could take his spear. I need not look up to see who held me. I knew by the ring on his finger that it was Thorin. He held me very close to him and backed away. I knew it was the elves that were coming. They circled around us and Thorin held me tighter. His mood swings were starting to give me a headache, one second he would be mad at me and then in the next second he was overly protective. One of the elves got off the horse and walked over to Gandalf. This had to be Elrond.

"Gandalf."

They embraced and then he looked at Gandalf rather amused.

"Never before has the enemy come so close to our borders. Someone or something must have drawn them near."

"Yes well that would probably be us."

Elrond turned and looked at us. He saw me in Thorin's arms and smiled a bit.

"Your companion is injured."

Thorin held me tighter.

"She will be fine." He growled.

I looked at him in surprise. He did not meet my gaze.

"Well then welcome to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I do not believe we have met."

"NO, but you have to the look of your grandfather. I knew him when he ruled under the mountain."

_Oh shit!_

"Did you now."

I did not look at Thorin. He now looked at all of the dwarves.

"~I can see that you are weary, there is food being prepared.~"

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked walking forward.

I smirked.

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food." said Gandalf tiredly.

The dwarves all huddled together. When Gloin looked back at Elrond he said,

"Well, then in that case lead on."

I smirked again. Thorin did not seemed convinced. Elrond looked at me and then back at him.

"I can heal your companion. From the swelling of her ankle, she shall need it."

Thorin looked at my ankle and then at me.

"Estelio nin. Trust me. They will not harm me."

He sighed and looked at Bifur. He spoke something in their language. He then handed me to him.

_What the hell am I a rag doll?! I mean shit I can still walk._

Thorin seemed to know what I thought.

"Until the elf lord decides you are well enough to walk on it you shall not." He said firmly.

Before Bifur carried me away I looked at Thorin.

"Why should you even care?"

I regretted what I said almost immediately. The hurt in his eyes was clear as the waters of Imladris. I looked at Bifur.

"Once you leave me…if you know what I am saying, please tell Thorin I am truly sorry." I said.

He looked at me and I knew he understood. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Bifur my friend."

He nodded and grunted something that I could not understand.


	13. Crossing the Line

Chapter 13

Crossing the Line

Elrond came to me.

"Mithrandir said you came across a bow?" He asked.

I nodded. He tended to my ankle first he looked at the bow.

"It did not harm you when you touched it?" He asked.

"No, although it threw my older sister Ann to the ground."

He nodded and looked at it carefully not daring to touch it.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"Give me time and I shall find out." He said.

I nodded. Ann and Rachel came into the room.

"Hey sis how you felling?"

"Not bad. I have had worse."

"Don't remind me." Rachel groaned.

I smirked.

"So what is it between you and Bilbo?" I asked.

She smiled.

"What's it with you and Thorin?" Ann asked.

Rachel and I looked at her.

"Dwalin?" we asked.

"Damn you guys! Don't gang up on me."

I sighed and then Bofur, Ori, Bifur, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo came in.

"Miss Ann, Dwalin was looking for you."

I saw Ann smile, then she looked at me. I smiled.

"Go on then."

She hugged me and then ran off. The dwarves kept me company for a while and Ori gave me the drawing I had started. Fili stayed with me the longest. After Kili had gone he stayed for maybe another half hour. When he finally left to go to bed I lay awake. I looked outside at the beautiful Hidden Valley. I sighed in content and looked back to the drawing. I had a good enough mental image of Thorin to continue. As I drew I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

To my surprise it was Thorin who walked in. I quickly hid the drawing.

"What is it you hide?" He inquired.

"Nothing. Did you need something?"

He walked forward slowly.

"May I?"

I nodded and he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Your ankle?" He asked.

"Better then it was."

He nodded. I knew he wanted to tell me something.

"Why is it you are here?" I asked gently.

"Bifur came to me. Told me what you said."

I nodded.

"To answer your question I…"

"I did not mean to say that. You need not answer any questions."

"May I finish."

"Yes sorry."

He nodded and went on.

"When the life of one of my company is in danger I DO care. I do not wish to be responsible for your death." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Only that if you were to be killed I would forever live with the guilt of letting a young woman die."

"There you go again!" He looked confused. "Just because I am a woman does not mean I will be killed easier then you would be!" I said.

He scowled.

"You know nothing of me!"

"And you nothing about me! You know nothing about what I have seen, and what I have been through!"

"You are not the only one who has lost someone! Losing your parents….."

I backhanded him then. He seemed to realize what he had said.

"I did not mean…."

"SHUT-UP! GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! GET OUT DAMN YOU!" I roared.

He left the room and I buried my face in the pillows and cried. I cried harder then I ever had.

"Ella!?"

My sisters had heard my screaming and now ran into the room.

"Ella what happened?!" came Rachel's voice.

"Thorin….he…..mom…..dad…..THAT STUPID BASTARD!"

My sisters fell silent. I felt Ann's hand on my back. She began to sing our mother's lullaby to me.

_And if the storm _

_Howls through our land_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your shelter_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the world _

_Should fall to winter_

_I'll be your warmth_

_I'll be your warmth_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the skies_

_Should cloud to darkness_

_I'll be your sun_

_I'll be your sun_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

I started to calm down and took deep breaths.

"You okay hun?"

I nodded and hugged the pillows. Rachel came around and hugged me.

Ann's POV

As soon as she was calm I stood and left the room. Thorin had no right upsetting my little sister like he did! I walked through the halls until I found him. I grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"I did not mean to do…."

"Oh shut-up! You knew! You knew that talking about our parents would send her over the edge! And you spoke of them anyway you emotionless bastard! You stay away from Ella! If you don't it'll just be me and you!"

Dwalin put his hand on my arm. I did not look at him, I only glared at the dwarf king. He didn't say anything.

"You crossed the line! Make sure it doesn't happen again you royal ass!" I snarled.

I turned on my heel and left. Dwalin was following me.

"Come on lass wait!"

I sighed and stopped.

"Make it quick. Ella needs me."

"I know what Thorin did was wrong. I understand. But to be fair, he looked quite upset and beat before you got to him."

I sighed and shook my head.

"That's because my sister unleashed her anger on him. I know she was able to control it because if she hadn't he would most likely be dead."

Dwalin's eyes widened. I looked away.

"She's been so strong since that day. So damn strong it makes me look weak. She was only 18 and she lost her parents. We all did…..but it's different for her. Rachel and I have always taken care of her, but she is still missing something. A part of her will never be whole again. She hasn't laughed in 5 years! 5 years Dwalin!"

I looked back at him. He sat me down on a bench and I continued.

"Ella is still so young. There are so many things Rachel and I can't give her that a parent is meant to! She's always protecting us, but we're supposed to protect her." I said.

Dwalin pulled me into his arms.

"It will be alright lass. And if I may be so bold to say, you have done everything you can to protect the lassie. I know she is grateful to you and Miss Rachel for it."

I held onto him. I cared a lot about Dwalin. I liked him a lot.

"Thank you Dwalin." I whispered.


	14. Growing Up

Chapter 14

Growing Up

When I woke up I tried to stand. To my surprise I could stand and walk without pain. I smiled and then walked outside. I made my way to where I knew the dwarves were having their breakfast. I smiled and walked out. My sisters saw me. They stood up and ran to me.

"Ella!"

I smiled and hugged them. When finally they let me go Bilbo and Fili and Dwalin came to me and hugged me and clapped me on the back. However when I laid eyes on Thorin. He looked horrible. Ann was glaring at him. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Ella don't."

I smiled.

"It is alright. It was I who was wrong."

I she sighed and I walked over to Thorin. He looked away.

"Please look at me?" I asked quietly.

He slowly looked into my eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"I ask your forgiveness." I said.

His eyes widened.

"But I…"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"I acted like a child and I feel terrible. I am 22 years of age and I acted as though I were only 6. From the start I have been rude and childish to you. I beg your forgiveness." I said.

I bowed and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I dared not look up at him.

"I understand why you acted as such. I know what you have been through. I lost my mother at a young age. Just after my sister Dis was born. And you know what happened to my father and grandfather."

I found the courage to look at him. His eyes were sad.

"So perhaps we were both wrong." He said.

I stared at him. I had been so very wrong about Thorin. He was a true king, an honorable dwarf, and a loyal friend. I smiled and nodded.

"You shall have my forgiveness if I may have yours." I said.

I saw a small smile tug at his lips.

"You have it."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and then walked off. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the old Balin smiling at me.

"You have touched his heart lassie. None have been able to do so."

"I am glad to have been able to." I looked to Thorin's retreating figure. "Perhaps he can help me as well." I said.

I looked at my sisters.

_Perhaps he shall be the one to make me laugh again as I used to._


	15. A Friendly Fight?

Chapter 15

A Friendly Fight?

Kili had asked me to show him my skill with a bow. I had only been to happy to show him. I went back to my room and got my bow. As I looked at it, it reminded me of Auriel's bow from the Skyrim game a little. I shrugged and then looked at my shirt. I took it off and then cut off the sleeves. When I put it back on I nodded in approval. Now the tattoo on my arm was visible. I hooked the sword Bifur had given me to my side and then took the quiver and put it on. I reached out and took the bow. As I was walking down to meet Kili, I felt something fall from the quiver. I turned around and found my drawing. I quickly picked it up and put it in my jeans pocket.

I met Kili and found that Gloin and Fili were also with him. I smiled at them as I approached.

"Morning lass!" Bofur said.

I smiled and bowed my head. Kili was a damn good archer.

"Watch me Robin Hood your arrow!" I said.

He gave me an amusing look of confusion.

"Robin Hood?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. I aimed the bow and let the arrow fly directly into Kili's. Only it did more then robin hood the arrow. The entire target was blown back. I stood there in shock. I slowly turned and looked at the others. They too were staring. Fili had the most stupid look on his face. Gloin had gone somewhere and Kili was smiling.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I-I do not even know how I did it." I said.

"You said you would robin hood the arrow."

"Yes but that just means my arrow would have split yours. What I just did….I know not what that even was."

Gloin came back then with Thorin, Gandalf and my sisters. Thorin was staring at the destroyed target and Gandalf was chuckling. My sisters were looking from me to the target. Thorin looked at Rachel.

"Does she always shoot with such power?"

Rachel shook her head.

"She never misses, but she has never done _that_ before."

Thorin looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Draw your sword." he said.

"Beg your pardon?"

He removed his jacket and drew Orcrist.

"I said draw your sword. Let us have….a friendly fight."

"A friendly fight?"

"Meaning no killing an…."

"I know what you mean." I said shortly.

I placed my bow safely on the ground away from the others. Then I turned and drew my sword. Thorin was very strong and I knew that, but the look on his face made me want to fight him.

"Ella I don't like this." Rachel said.

Thorin looked at her.

"I shall not harm her you have my word."

Rachel bit her lip and I smiled at her and nodded. She sighed but nodded. I looked at Thorin.

"Your move noble man. Choose wisely." I joked.

He smirked and then ran forward. He was stronger then I had first thought! Our swords clashed again and again. I jumped and ducked and swung at him, never aiming to kill. He blocked me and held me there.

"You are far more capable then I first thought." He said.

I smirked.

"Not so bad yourself."

"It is your move I believe." he said.

I raised my eyebrow and looked around quickly. I smiled and then pushed him back with all of my strength. As he stumbled back I jumped up and flipping over disarmed him. When I landed I held my sword at his chest. I was breathing hard from exhaustion but I smiled as well. This time he did small. Even if it was a small smile, it was still a smile. I lowered my sword and he nodded.

"I was wrong it would seem." He said quietly.

"Everyone is at some point in their lives." I said.

He nodded and then looked behind me. I looked over and my eyes widened. The drawing had fallen from my pocket. Ann rushed forward and picked it up.

"Sorry that's mine. Its…..a letter of sorts."

Her eye twitched and I mouthed a thank you. I looked back at Thorin. He had walked closer to me.

"You fight well Lady Ella. I hope that we might spare again some time."

I smiled and nodded.

"Play your cards right." I said.

He took my hand and kissed it. However this was only a show. I felt him slip something into my hand. As he walked away I discreetly slipped the piece of paper in my pocket. Ann then came and handed me the drawing.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for."

"You know I'm the best."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. As I walked back to my room I opened the note.

Please meet with me in the library. I must speak with you.

My heart to pound in my chest.

_Wait what the hell?!_


	16. A Secret Council of Two

Chapter 16

The Secret Council of Two

After dinner I waited for everyone to fall asleep. Then on hunter's feet I slipped out of my room and into the library. My jaw dropped when I saw it, and for a few moments I forgot why I had gone there. There were books everywhere. I ran to one of the shelves and looked at the various titles.

"I take it you like to read?"

I spun around and there was Thorin. I sighed in relief.

"Yes I do." I held up his note. "Your handwriting is awful, no offense." I said.

He scowled and I smiled and shook my head.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about."

He turned around and looked out the window. For some reason my eyes wandered down his back.

_Damn! He has a nice ass! Ack! NO!_

"You are not from anywhere in Middle-Earth."

My hearts stopped.

"No. My sisters and I are…..from a different place." I said.

"From the way you dress I knew. Yet you speak and act as though you may have once dwelled here."

_Shit! How do you tell Thorin Oakenshield he is a fictional character from a book?!_

"Look I really think it would be wise if you remained in the dark about all that."

I looked at the ground as he turned.

"Do you fear my reaction?" he inquired.

"That I do not! I could care les.." I stopped myself. "I mean….perhaps you should speak to Gandalf or Lord Elrond about this matter." I said.

He walked forward and lifted my head. His touch was unexpected and to my surprise…..soothing.

"I care not where it is you came from. However I….."

He stopped suddenly. As I listened I heard quite laughter from deeper in the library. My expression turned to one of horror as I realized whose laughter it was.

"Oh please tell me no." I whispered.

"What is it?"

I quickly and silently went forward. The sight before me was one I would never ever be able to erase from my memory. There was my sister Ann and Dwalin. Locked in each others arms, tongues in each other's mouths. I realized Thorin was behind me and only just managed to cover his mouth with my hand before he could speak. I dragged him back and held my finger to my lips.

"If you interrupt Ann she will kill us both!" I hissed.

I moved my hand and he stared at me.

"What?"

He looked away quickly.

"Nothing."

I smirked.

"Is the mighty Prince Under the Mountain embarrassed?"

I expected him to look at me and scowl. I wondered what was wrong with him all of a sudden. I felt something in my hand. When I looked down my eyes widened.

_Oh….right then._

I knew not how, but somehow Thorin's hand was now in mine. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He did not say anything.

"So was that all you wished to speak of."

He nodded but still would not speak.

"Well then….with your leave I think I shall go to bed."

He nodded again.

"Good night then."

I turned and walked off. I almost did not hear him say,

"Sweet dreams."

I smiled to myself and stopped. I turned and looked at him.

"Sweet dreams to you too."

His eyes widened in surprise and I walked out of the library. I reached into my pocket and took out the drawing. Once I was safely back in my room I decided to finish it. Once I had finished I snuck into the room Ori and his brothers were in. I silently put the drawing in his little sketch book and then went back to my room. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	17. Training

Chapter 17

Training

Third Person POV

Now before we continue with this story, I assume you all wish to know how Dwalin and Ann ended up the way they did.

Ann's POV

I was sitting alone when Dwalin found me.

"What are you doing all alone?"

I shrugged. I had told Ella that her drawing was a letter. What if Dwalin didn't like me back? That would be really embarrassing. He came over and sat down beside me. I looked up at him.

_Is he smiling at me!?_

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No, but you have a lovely face lass."

Our faces were inching closer together and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop.

"I have a name you know." I whispered.

"Aye and a pretty one at that…..Ann."

That was it! I smashed my lips against his and his powerful arms wrapped around me. I pulled him closer if that was even possible and his tongue pried open my mouth. I moaned as he kissed me and His lips moved down to my neck and I giggle because his beard tickled me. I heard him chuckle and then his lips were on mine again.

_I win the bet! Dwarves much better kissers then elves!_

Ella's POV

Elrond said that I could not continue on this adventure for at least 2 weeks. Though I could walk on my ankle and fight, he wanted to make sure I was fully healed. One week in Rivendell only felt like a few days. I loved it here, and I was often in the library. Thorin and I had grown closer. He would often come and find me in the library late at night, and we would talk. He would tell me of Erebor and all the wonders it held. Not only did I love to read, but from the balcony I could see Thorin training.

"Hey sis what're you doing?"

I know not where my words came from.

"More then likely the same thing you do when Dwalin is outside training."

She laughed and then I saw Dwalin come out to spare with Thorin.

"Well speak of the devil…."

Ann came rushing over and smiled.

Thorin's POV

"You are late Dwalin." I said.

When I looked at him he wore a very strange expression. My eyes widened and I remember that night in the library when Ella and I had stumbled across him and her sister. I ran my hand over my face.

"You were with Lady Ann again."

"Again?"

"We saw…..I mean I saw you with her in the library that night."

"We?"

I sighed and drew my sword. I had hoped that a little fight would cause him to let the conversation end. I was wrong.

"You speak of the young lass?"

I swung at him again.

"Perhaps."

He swung and I blocked holding him there.

"You care for her."

I scowled and pushed him back before dodging his next powerful swing.

"I said not so."

"You need not say it! I can see it."

I ran at him and swung rapidly.

"There is nothing to see Dwalin!"

He laughed at me and ran forward. As he did I noticed that he looked up. He smiled and this caused me to turn. There she was! Beautiful in the pale, early morning light. And her sister Ann stood beside her. As always she had a book in her hands. Those delicate but deadly hands.

_Stop that!_

She suddenly pointed behind me and I spun around and blocked Dwalin. I felt a strange need to impress her. So I fought harder then I had before.

"Trying to impress the lassie are we?"

I smirked and jumped up, bring my sword down upon his.

"I hear that the gardens of Rivendell are splendid at night." he said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?"

He grinned.

"Perhaps you should see them. This evening in fact."

He was up to something and I knew it.

"And I assume that you would have me ask Lady Ann's younger sister to accompany me?"

"No, no. You leave her to me and my lass."

I smirked amused.

"Your lass?"

He swung out of my sword and I ducked again.

"Perhaps I shall take a little walk tonight."

_Perhaps….I will find the courage to tell her all I should!_


	18. You Are Everything

Chapter 18

You Are Everything

Ann had told me about the gardens of Rivendell. I was instantly intrigued and decided to go there that night and see it for myself. After dinner I waited for the sun to go down and then I smiled and made my way towards the gardens. I gasped as I saw it.

"Oh my….this is beautiful."

"You look lovely yourself my lady."

My eyes widened and I froze. I very slowly turned and looked at Thorin. Ann had set me up and no doubt Dwalin had helped her.

_I am going to kill her._

He walked forward and bowed slightly. I did the same so as not to be rude and started a fight.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

I nodded.

_Wait why the hell am I agreeing to this?! I should be running in the other direction!_

I walked beside him through the gardens.

"I take it that your sister, Lady Ann, told you about the gardens?" he said.

I smirked.

"Yes she did. And Dwalin told you."

It was not a question.

"Aye he did."

I stopped and looked at him.

"So you knew. You knew that I would be here and yet still you came?" he nodded. "Why?"

He led me to a bench and sat me down. I looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I-I am not very good at expressing myself. Save in anger or in hate….yet with you I feel neither."

My eyes widened.

_It cannot be…._

"I care about you. I truly do." He said.

I felt as though I could not breath, like I was falling and falling but there was no one to catch me. Then I felt Thorin's hand on mine. I looked back into his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came. His face fell and he looked away.

"Forgive me I…."

I acted fast and squeezed his hand. He looked back at me and I had a smile on my face.

"I care about you too."

Thorin Oakenshield smile. He actually smiled!

"Ah so you can smile. The great Thorin Oakenshield can smile!" I said.

He started to laugh and then I laughed.

_I-I-I can laugh! I CAN LAUGH! HELL YES!_

Thorin was looking at me in shock. I stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"So you _can_ laugh."

I nodded.

"I have not laughed in 5 years. It feels…good."

He smiled at me and took my other hand.

"I am happy that I was the first to hear it. It is beautiful, as you are."

I felt very warm and fuzzy. Thorin stood and pulled me up with him. He took a rose from the garden and held placed it in my hair. I smiled and so did he.

"Beautiful."

No one had ever called me beautiful before Thorin, we besides my sisters. Our hands remained entwined as we walked together. I knew that my sisters or some of the dwarves were watching, but I did not care. I was with Thorin now, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Tell me something." he said.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"That 'letter' your sister picked up. It was not truly a letter."

I smiled a bit.

_Oh he is good!_

"No it was not."

"Might I ask what it was?"

I smiled more and shook my head.

"You may ask Ori what it was."

"I should like to hear it from you."

_Damn it!_

"It is a surprise."

"Oh? And who is it for?"

I smiled and looked at him.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. I shall wait and see." he said.

I took his hand again and he walked me back to my room. On our way, we spotted Bilbo and Rachel walking around the gardens.

"Ann."

"Dwalin." he said.

We looked at each other and smiled. As we came to my door he squeezed my hand and then whispered.

"You mean everything to me. You needed to know this."

I smiled and put my arms around him. He seemed surprised by this gesture but then he wrapped his arms around me as well. We stood there in each other's arms before we finally said good night. I closed my door and then lay down on my bed. I took the rose from my hair and placed it on the table. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	19. Saeldron

Chapter 19

Estel

I woke up the next morning and saw the rose. I smiled remembering the events of the previous night. I took the rose and smelled it. I laughed happily and then I heard thundering footsteps. Ann burst through the door with Rachel behind her.

"You…you…..you laughed!?"

I smiled and nodded. The ran forward and jumped on me. Hugging me and kissing me and laughing with me.

"Oh praise the goddess for Thorin!" Rachel said.

"Will you guys get off!"

I smiled and laughed as they smiled at me. We walked down to breakfast and I ate quickly so that I could go to the library. As I sat there reading, I began to wonder if my parents could see me. Were they proud of me? Did they miss me? I sighed and closed the book. I walked to the balcony and looked at Kili practicing his archery and I could see Bilbo and Rachel training with Fili. I looked up at the sky.

"Why did you leave us?" I whispered.

Though I knew there would be no answer, I felt as though I had to ask. I sighed and then left the library. I wandered through the halls and came to what I knew to be the shards of Narsil. I smiled when I saw it.

"You are not an elf."

I turned around and saw a small boy there. I smiled a bit.

"Nor are you." I said.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you come with the dwarves my lady?"

I smiled, he could be no older then perhaps 6 or 7. I nodded.

"Yes I did."

"Are you the lady Ada helped? The one with the wounded ankle?"

_This cannot be Elladan or Elrohir._

"Yes I am. I am Ella."

He bowed and I smiled, he was an adorable child.

"I am called Saeldor."

I smiled and bowed. He looked over at my shoulder and smiled.

*"Pedich edhellen?"

*"Tancave."

"~Were you raised by elves as well?~" He asked eagerly.

"~No I learned on my own.~"

"Saeldor!"

I looked up at an elf woman. He approached us.

"Does he bother you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"~No of course not.~"

She smiled at me.

"~I knew not you spoke our language.~"

"~Yes.~"

She smiled and looked at her son.

"~Go on and play.~"

He nodded and looked at me. I smiled and bowed my head.. He ran off and the woman looked at me.

"~I hope my son did not bother you.~"

I smiled and shook my head.

"~No of course not. I am called Ella.~"

She bowed and smiled at him.

"~My name is Lostariel.~"

I smiled. I looked out the window. Thorin and Ann were fighting.

"~The Dwarf King cares for you.~"

I was caught off guard by her statement.

"~Perhaps there is more then one purpose for you to be here.~"

I looked at her.

"O man pedich?"

She smiled but said nothing. The Lord Elrond came to us. Lostariel bowed and then left us. Elrond looked at me.

"~Your bow was made by the High Elves of the West. The same as Orcrist and Glamdring. Yet I can find no more then its origin. It is a powerful weapon…..as you clearly demonstrated the other day.~"

I smiled and looked down shyly. He chuckled.

"~I believe Saeldor caused more damage when he was a child. Fret not for it was only a target.~"

I sighed in relief and nodded.

"~Before you depart I shall have arrows made ready for you. These arrows shall be special, made for the bow.~"

"Thank you Lord Elrond….and should I never have a chance to return….when he is ready tell Estel I know he will be a great king. I know who he truly is."

He smiled warmly and nodded. I smiled and then walked off.

_*Do you speak the elvish language?_

_*Yes. _

_*What do you speak of?_


	20. Moon Runes

Chapter 20

Moon Runes

Our final day in Rivendell came. I had not seen Thorin in nearly 2 days. He had been with Gandalf and Balin discussing something. Saeldor always asked me to play with him, and since Thorin was busy and my sisters were also 'busy', I gladly played with him.

Thorin's POV

"I do not trust the elf lord with the map!" I said.

Gandalf looked at me.

"He is one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read the map! Cease your stubbornness and accept his help!"

"You said one of the few! Are there no others?" Balin asked.

"Oh yes if you wish to waste precious time looking for them!" Gandalf said crossly.

I sighed.

"Very well."

I left the room and walked through the halls. As I walked I looked outside and saw Ella playing with a small boy. I stopped and watched them. I smiled, for she let the boy catch her when he chased her.

_She would make a fine mother….._

I shook my head. I barely knew her and I was fantasizing thoughts of her as a mother. I walked off and then down to the training grounds. As I did the small boy collided with me and I fell over for he ran faster then I had ever seen someone run.

"Saeldor…..oh!"

I looked up at Ella.

"Thorin I-I….I was chasing him and…"

"No need to explain." I said.

The boy, called Saeldor backed away and hid behind Ella.

Ella's POV

Saeldor hid behind me and I smiled at him.

"He shall not harm you."

"~Is he not the King of Erebor?~"

I looked at Thorin and smiled.

"Yes he is. He is the King of Erebor."

Thorin's eyes widened and I continued to smile. He looked at Saeldor.

"Come out boy, I shall not hurt you."

I gave Saeldor a little push and he went forward.

"I am sorry I knocked you over my lord."

Thorin chuckled.

"I would be running as well, of she had been chasing me."

I scowled at him and he laughed as did Saeldor. I shrugged and started to laugh lightly. Thorin looked at me and jerked his head in the other direction. I looked at Saeldor.

"~I must speak with Thorin, but I shall seek you out after.~"

"Le vesta?"

"Gweston."

He smiled and then ran off. I followed Thorin. He seemed stressed about something.

"Thorin?"

"Elrond can read the map."

_But?_

"I would ask that you are there at my side when he reads it."

My eyes grew wide in surprise. He looked at me.

"I trust you, but I do not trust the elves."

_He trusts me?! _

"Y-you trust me?"

He smiled a little and nodded.

"Aye I do."

I smiled and nodded.

"Then I shall be there."

He took my hand and kissed it. Then he smiled and walked away. I heard the giggling of a small child behind me.

"SAELDOR!"

He jumped out and I tore after him. When I finally caught him I lifted him up and spun him around. He laughed so hard I was certain he would die of laughter. I put him down and smiled.

"~You should never eavesdrop. It is very rude.~"

"Goheno nin."

I smiled and tousled his hair.

"Come I shall take you back to your mother."

He nodded and took my hand. I smiled and we walked off to find the Lady Lostariel.

After dinner Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Rachel, Gandalf and I followed Elrond into the library.

"Thorin give him the map." said the wizard.

Thorin looked at me. I nodded and he slowly handed Elrond the map.

"The Lonely Mountain? What is your interest in it?"

_For someone as wise as he is, he is daft if he does not know why Thorin Oakenshield would want to go to Erebor._

"Research. Purely academic." Gandalf said quickly.

Thorin looked at him. I knew that Thorin was a little untrusting of Gandalf since he led us to Rivendell. As he looked at him now he had a look of gratitude in his eyes. I smiled small and looked at my sister. She winked and I smiled more. Elrond then said something I did not catch.

"What?"

"Moon Runes." he said.

I nodded.

"They can only be seen during the same phase of the moon and on the same day which they were created. It would seem Thorin Oakenshield that you were meant to come to Imladris."

Thorin narrowed his eyes and we followed him outside. We were now behind one of the great waterfalls. My eyes widened.

_All that time I spent in the library….and I NEVER found this?!_

Elrond placed the map on a crystal table and then looked up. The moon came out and I gasped in amazement. I placed my hands on Thorin's shoulders and leaned forward to get a better look.

"Stand upon the threshold, the thrush knocks three times, upon the hidden door. On Durin's day."

"Durin's day?" Bilbo and Rachel asked.

"The start of the dwarves' new year." I said.

Thorin and Balin nodded.

"Durin's day shall soon be upon us."

"We still have time!" Balin said.

"So this is your purpose. To enter the mountain." Elrond said.

Thorin looked at him.

"What of it?" He snapped.

I squeezed his shoulders He relaxed a little.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

He handed Thorin the map and then looked at Gandalf. They walked off and Balin walked off with Bilbo and Rachel. Thorin lingered by the table. I knew he was upset, but I did not how to speak to him. I very slowly reached out and placed my hand on his arm. He stiffened and moved away. I frowned and pulled my hand back.

"Why do you recoil?" I asked.

"For years I dreamed of this. Of reclaiming Erebor. I do not need to hear what is wise or not from an elf!" He spat.

I looked down.

_Great! The Royal jackass is back!_

"He only told you what he thought…."

He turned and grabbed me angrily.

"I do not care for his thought! Do you not understand!?"

I stared at him in fear. I shoved him away and ran off.


	21. Wisdom and Truth

Chapter 21

Wisdom and Truth

Thorin's POV

What had I done?! As Ella ran off I looked at my hands. My anger for the elves, for their betrayal and words of 'wisdom'…..I had taken it out on her. None of this ever had anything to do with her and now I had hurt her.

I made my way to the library hoping she would be there. If she had gone to her room she would never let me in to see her. And her sisters would never let me near her again. I had to tell her how sorry I was. How foolishly I had acted and that I was undeserving of her. I searched everywhere in the library and as I walked to my own room I heard crying coming from hers. I went to knock but I knew she would never speak to me. I walked away and tried in vain to think of what to do.

"Hope has forsaken me."

No sooner had the words left my mouth that I saw the small boy that had been playing with Ella. He scowled at me.

"You hurt Lady Ella."

I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Yes…..I did." I lamented.

I walked off but the boy only followed me.

"Why?"

I stopped and looked at him. His light brown eyes bored into mine.

"I wrongly directed my anger towards her. I shall never forgive myself for it." I said.

The boy's eyes softened.

"You love her."

I did not speak, I only stared at him.

_Could my feelings have grown for this woman? This beautiful woman from another world?_

I now saw the boy was smiling at me.

"Your name is Saeldor?"

He nodded.

"It means wisdom." he said.

My eyes widened and I knelt down so my eyes were level with his.

"Will you help me?"

He gave me a look of wonder. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Saeldor you may be right. I believe I do love her. But she will not speak to me. If you truly wish to help me, please go to her. Tell her how horrible I feel. Tell her that …."

"I believe I know what to say Master Thorin. Estelio nin."

_Estelio nin._

Ella's words from when we first arrived in Rivendell came to me and I smiled and nodded. He smiled and then ran off. I only hoped that the boy would be able to help.

Ella's POV

"~Lady Ella?~"

I knew it was Saeldor. I dried my eyes and then opened the door. I smiled at him.

"~You need not smile when I know you are filled with sorrow.~"

_He is not called Saeldor for nothing._

He sat down on one of the chairs and I looked at him.

"Should you not be in bed?"

"I came to you as a favor to someone."

_Thorin you sneaky bastard! Sending in a child!_

I sighed.

"Thorin sent you."

"Sent no. Asked me to come here yes."

I sighed in frustration. I went to my balcony and looked outside. Thorin was standing in the gardens.

"~He loves you.~"

I froze. Saeldor walked over to me and looked down at Thorin.

"~Did he tell you to say this?~"

I looked at the now smiling boy.

"~He did not say it. I knew he feels it.~" I looked at Thorin. "~He hates himself for lashing out at you and asked me to tell you how terrible he feels, and that he thinks you are beautiful in every way. He loves you Lady Ella. And…..and I know that you love him as well.~"

I stared at Thorin. Saeldor tugged on my sleeve. He took my hand and led me down towards the gardens. Thorin was still unaware of our presence.

"~Tell him.~" Saeldor said.

I took a deep breath and silently walked forward. Saeldor disappeared.

"Thorin?"

He spun around and rushed forward.

"Ella please listen….."

"Shhh! Calm down."

We sat down on a bench and I looked at him.

"I am so sorry Ella. I took my rage out on you and I know I should never be forgiven."

"Thorin stop." I said gently.

I put my hands on the side of his face. If he pushed me away now I would not care. I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Saeldor told me something."

He stared at me.

"I ask you now Thorin Oakenshield…do you love me?" I asked.

We stared at each other and then he finally spoke.

"Yes Ella. I do. I love you."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"And I love you Thorin."

He gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I smiled and tears of joy came down my face.

"You mean everything to me." I whispered.


	22. Together in the Night

Chapter 22

Together in the Night

Thorin pulled back and smiled at me. He cupped my face and stroked my cheek.

"I always loved you. I knew not how to tell you, or how to allow my heart of stone feel it." He said.

I smiled.

"None of that matters now. I am yours, always and forever."

He leaned forward slowly and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled me onto his lap and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and tasted his tongue. I moaned and then Thorin pulled away laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I was remembering the night you and I found Dwalin and your sister."

I rolled my eyes and pulled his lips back to mine. I felt him smile into the kiss and when we separated he rested his head on mine.

"Would you share my bed?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him. He smiled and then we walked to his room. My jaw dropped when I saw it.

_Sure his royal ass got a suite! _

There was a king sized bed and it looked comfortable. I washed my face and took my hair. I needed to cut it, for it had grown past my waist. I took off my belt and then jumped into the bed. It WAS comfortable. I smiled and snuggled under the blankets. Thorin chuckled and then climbed in next to me. I looked at him and started to play with one of the long braids in his hair. He smiled at me and then looked at my hair.

"Is your hair always so long?"

I nodded. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"What do you think about?" he asked.

"My parents." I said quietly.

He took my hand. I slowly looked at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I am certain they still watch over you." He said against my skin.

I had not intended to cry, but I did. Tears fell from my face and I moved closer to Thorin.

"Your mother and father are never truly gone Ella…They are always with you. As my father, mother and grandfather are always with me." He said gently.

"My father used to tell me….that I had no evil in me." I laughed through my tears a little.

Thorin stroked my hair as I continued.

"That I was so very innocent to the world. He was right." I said.

"Tell me more?"

I looked at him. His eyes were closed and I rested my head on his chest. I told him about my parents, about my life with them and my sisters. Thorin listened and held me through my tears and anger.

_He is the rain that can extinguish my fires of anger. The sun that dries my tears. The stars that light my way. He is my light._

"You are my light Thorin." I whispered.

"What do you speak of?"

Instead of telling him I sang to him he lullaby my mother sang to me,

_And if the storm _

_Howls through our land_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your shelter_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the world _

_Should fall to winter_

_I'll be your warmth_

_I'll be your warmth_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the skies_

_Should cloud to darkness_

_I'll be your sun_

_I'll be your sun_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

"You have a lovely voice."

"My mother would sing to me that sang whenever I was afraid, or could not sleep."

"You were humming it before. That night in Bag End."

I looked up at him.

"You heard me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Aye I heard you. I heard Ann sing it to you as well."

I smiled and nestled against him.

"Good night Thorin. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Ella."


	23. Assassin's Creed

Chapter 23

Assassin's Creed

Rachel's POV

I woke up and stretched out a little. I knew that we would be leaving today. I slowly got up and walked down the hall to breakfast. Bilbo saw me and smiled. He came over and took my hand. I smiled and squeezed his hand and we both sat down. I did not fail to notice the absence of my little sister and the leader of the company.

"Where is she?"

I saw Ann and Dwalin smile at each other.

"Ann what did you do?" I asked.

She smiled at me innocently.

_You're anything but innocent!_

I got up and walked to her room. When I opened the door she was not there. I started to panic! I ran as fast as I could to Thorin's room and opened the door. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw what the room held. There was my little sister, in the same bed, cuddling of all things, next to him. I slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. I walked back to the others and they looked up at me.

"Well?"

I shook my head and looked at Ann. I motioned with my index finger and she came over to me. I grabbed her wrist and led her down the hallway to the room. I opened the door and pointed inside.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?"

She shook her head.

"Actually no I didn't."

My eyes widened.

"I'm serious I watched her run into her room last night. She looked upset."

"This is Ella we're talking about. Since when does she do _this_?!" I said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe we should wake her up, so she doesn't kill him when she wakes up."

Ann nodded and we quietly crept forward.

"Hey! Hey wake up!" I hissed.

She frowned and burrowed under the covers. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hair.

"Alright! I come!"

She got up and Ann and I did everything we could to keep her form looking at the dwarf-man next to her. As soon as we were safe in her room, I looked at her.

"Did you know that you were…..er…in there with him?" I asked.

She smiled.

_What the hell?!_

Ella's POV

I smiled at my sisters.

"Of course I knew. He asked me to stay."

They both bore the most amusing expressions. I doubled over with laughter and shook my head.

"Dwalin never asked me to stay." Ann mumbled.

I told them everything that happened and they smiled and hugged me. I went back to Thorin's room. He was still sleeping. I smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. I stroked his face and his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. When he pulled back I smiled and he dressed and we prepared to leave. We gathered near the Mountain pass and I took one last look at Rivendell. As I turned to leave someone shouted my name. I turned and found Saeldor and Lostariel coming towards me. Thorin called the company to a halt. Saeldor hugged me tightly. I looked at Lostariel.

"~Saeldor wished to say good-bye and I did as well. Thank you.~" '

"~For what?~"

She smiled and looked at her son.

"~For giving him someone to play with and laugh with. With everyone so very busy, he has been rather sad and alone.~"

"~Promise you will come back!~" Saeldor said.

My heart broke. I knew not if I would be able to return. I hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Gweston."

I managed to keep my voice steady. He held something out to me. I smiled. It was a beautiful leather cuff with the banner of Rivendell on it. I smiled and hugged him again. Thorin put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him and nodded.

"Namarie Saeldor boh Lostariel."

They nodded and then I left. It was a long road, and I knew it was going to be shit hard.

That day we stopped for a small rest. I drew my sword and looked at Fili.

"Up for a little fun my friend?"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. I swung the sword in my hands and Fili drew two.

"Fili if you harm her…." Thorin started.

"Oh please Thorin. I am Assassin's Creed. Or so my friends once said."

He looked utterly confused. Fili ran forward and swung. I blocked and then did a sort of side flip over him. I managed to disarm him from one of his swords. I landed and looked up at him.

"Care to dance?" I asked.

_Yeah I am a cocky fighter._

He shouted and ran at me. I dropped to the ground and he tripped over my leg.

"That is not fair!" he shouted.

"Alls fair in love and war!" Ann shouted.

I looked at Thorin and winked. This cost me. Fili was fast and silent for a dwarf. He disarmed me and held his sword at my chest. I smirked and held up my hands. He sheathed his sword and smiled.

"And the winner."

I smiled and laughed. I went back and sat down beside Thorin.

"Say lassie, your sister. She has seen war?"

I looked over at Ann. She smiled and winked at me. I looked back to Gloin.

"She was in the Army."

"Army?"

"Er…..yes. She never truly saw battle, but she has been trained with many different weapons." I said.

Gloin nodded and looked over at Dwalin.

"If I did not have a wife and son…."

"You would never have my lass."

I laughed and so did the others.


	24. Fear

Chapter 24

Fear

Rachel's POV

Ell woke up screaming that night. We all jumped up and I ran to her. She was thrashing around and I didn't dare touch her. Thorin however was different. He grabbed her and pinned her down.

"ELLA!" he said.

She went rigid. Tears sprang to my eyes and Bilbo put his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly she went limp.

Thorin's POV

She did not move.

_Please no…..Aule spare her. _

"Ella?" I asked softly.

She did not wake. I looked to her sisters.

"Has this happened before?"

MY voice was harsh and I knew that, but I had to know what ailed Ella.

"N-no! She has never…oh god." Rachel said.

I looked back to the unconscious woman in my arms.

"~Ella please wake up. DO not leave me alone here.~" I whispered in my language.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked terrified. She looked around several times before her eyes rested on me.

Ella's POV

I looked at Thorin. His long silky hair fell over his shoulders and he looked at me with fear and worry in his eyes. I was shivering and I knew not why.

_Damn it! This is embarrassing._

Thorin put his fur coat around me and I looked away.

"Give us a moment."

"Like hell! That's my little sister!" came Ann's voice.

"How about you give us a moment." Rachel said.

I knew Thorin would argue.

"Thorin….just go."

There was a long silence.

"Very well."

I heard the hurt in his voice. I hid my face in his fur coat.

"Ella what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I-I know not."

_How can I tell them what I saw?_

"Look I just think I should be alone right now." I said.

"But Ella….."

"JUST GO!"

"Come on Ann. Give her time."

I heard her sigh and then they walked off. How could I tell her what I had seen. I curled into Thorin's coat and shut my eyes. I was scared, I did not understand what was happening with me and I wished it would stop. I was confused, scared and alone.

_Wait I am not alone. I have Thorin, Ori, Dori and all of them! And I have my sisters!_

Yet there was a little voice in my head that told me that not even they could help me this time. A few silent tears fell down my eyes and then I felt a warm hand on my hip. I stiffened in surprise. The hand recoiled.

"Forgive me I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." said the deep voice of Thorin.

I reached out from under the coat and took his hand and held it tightly.

"You are shaking like a leaf!"

"I know not why." I said.

He pulled me up into his arms and held me close. I clutched his shirt and buried my face in his warm chest.

"Ella please tell me what happened. I have never been so scared in all my life."

_If I tell you it will only scare you more._

"I do not know. One minute I was dreaming of home and then…nothing."

If he could tell I was lying, he did not show it.

"You are here now. You are safe and I swear on my life that I shall never allow any harm to come to you." He murmured.

I held him tighter.

_That is what I fear. _

"Never ever leave me." I whispered.

"I would not leave you for all the gold and jewels in Erebor. _You_ Ella are my jewel. My shining Arkenstone."

I smiled and my heart sang with joy. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I am your Arkenstone?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes you are. Your smile shines brighter then the sun, and your eyes gleam like the most precious sapphires. Your laugh is music to me. And your voice….the one you use when you speak in your sleep…."

_Oh shit! I thought I got over that!_

"That voice is softer and sweeter then any harp or flute."

I smiled and nestled my head against him.

"I cannot find sleep now." I lamented.

Then Thorin did something I never would have expected him to. He began to sing my mother's lullaby to me.

_And if the storm _

_Howls through our land_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your shelter_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the world _

_Should fall to winter_

_I'll be your warmth_

_I'll be your warmth_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the skies_

_Should cloud to darkness_

_I'll be your sun_

_I'll be your sun_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

I smiled and felt myself slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Elemental Barrier

Chapter 25

Elemental Barrier

After a week of travel we reached the Misty Mountains. I had an uneasy feeling that we were being followed, but when I looked behind me there was nothing.

_Just because your eyes cannot see it, does not mean there is not something there._

I shook off this feeling and continued.

As we traveled along the mountain path the weather grew terrible. A storm began even as we pulled our cloaks tightly around us, we were still soaked. We trudged on, but when the lightning struck I froze in fear. Not only was I afraid of the lightning and thunder but it was Rachel I feared for. The flash of the lightening would surely cause her to have a seizure. I had to find her and shield her eyes. Before I could act on this though I saw something very large move. I looked over and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"The legends are true!" Bofur said.

I saw him standing close to the edge.

_YOU DUMBASS!_

I reached over and pulled him back.

"LOOK OUT!"

Another Stone Giant stood. I knew that Stone Giants were not hostile to travelers. It appeared as though they were having a battle of their own.

"MOVE!" I shouted.

For dwarves they could move really fast. But **one does not simply** move when the ground moves beneath you. Another Stone Giant rose from the mountain.

_SHIT!_

"ELLA!"

I was being separated from my sisters and Thorin. Thorin ushered them to safety but it was not so easy for myself and the others. Fili, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Oin and myself were trapped. As I tried to think of a way out of this, the giant we stood on was knocked back. I grabbed Nori as he fell forward and yanked him back. As the giant fell it turned and we now faced the mountain. My eyes widened.

_Oh we are so screwed!_

Third Person POV

Ann and Rachel watched with the others as their baby sister was about to be smashed into the mountain. They were powerless to do anything. This did not stop Ann.

"NO!"

She lunged forward before anyone could stop her. Yet this was not what surprised them. As she ran forward the rain and lighting seemed to be drawn to her. It surrounded her and as she reached for Ella the now electrified water created a barrier between the Mountain-side and the falling giant. It stopped the giant and Thorin sprang into action, helping all of them off the giant and to safety.

Ella's POV

I know not how the barrier came to be, but I had a feeling. The second I was pulled to safety I was in Thorin's arms. I wrapped my arms around him.

_Honestly I though I would never be in his arms again._

I was yanked from his arms into the arms of my sisters.

"Thank the goddess!" Rachel said.

I hugged them both tightly. Then we heard a cry and Bilbo was hanging off the side of the mountain.

"BILBO!" Rachel cried.

We reached for him but he was out of reach. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Thorin jump off the side of the mountain.

"THORIN YOU DUMBASS!" I shouted.

He pushed Bilbo up and I grabbed his wrist.

"DWALIN!"

The strong dwarf came to my aid and we lifted Thorin back up. I slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I LOST YOU!? YOU SELFISH, STUPID…."

I never finished. He kissed me before I could say anything more. I shrugged and kissed him back.

_If he was not as sexy as he is….Oh I would push him over the mountain myself!_

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He has been lost ever since he left home! He should never have come!"

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Rachel said.

"He has no place amongst us."

I glared at Thorin.

_Now you get the silent treatment!_


	26. In The Deep of Goblin Town

Chapter 26

In the Deep of Goblin Town

Fili and Kili found a small cave for us all to rest in. I stayed close to my sisters. I did not look at Thorin nor did I acknowledge him in any way. Rachel glared at him and Ann did as well. We were all very fond of Bilbo. I loved Thorin, but the way he treated Bilbo…

"Ella will you not speak to me?" he asked.

I did not look at him and said nothing. I lay down and pretended to be asleep. I heard him sigh and walk away. A few tears fell and then I closed my eyes.

I woke up to Thorin's shouting.

"UP! EVERYONE GET UP!"

I jumped up and grabbed my sword and bow. The ground was shaking, then it opened beneath us.

"ELLA!"

Thorin reached for me and I for him. But I fell and the others soon followed. It was not a very comfortable journey. We landed in a small circular cage. That was not the bad part. Goblins swarmed us. I remembered what my bow had done to Ann. I held it out and as they touched it they were flung backwards. This did not help my friends and sisters.

"Come with us or they die!"

"Ella don't!" Ann said.

_I have no choice!_

I sighed and nodded. I pushed forward and they were careful not to touch my bow. I looked around and found Rachel and Bilbo gone!

_SHIT! NO! NO!_

I could do nothing without risking the lives of everyone else. We were led through the goblin tunnels and to a large little town of sorts. We were taken directly to the Great Goblin.

"You! Put your weapon down!"

I lay down my bow and kicked it away.

"WHat miserable persons are these?"

"Dwarves your malevolence! And two mortal women." said the goblin driver.

The Great Goblin looked at us all.

"Perhaps you should tell me you are here!"

None of us spoke.

"Very well! If they will not talk, we shall make them scream! Bring for the bone-crusher!"

_Shit!_

"Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!"

I struggled against the goblins. The Great Goblin began to sing.

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!You go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!The black crack! the back crack!The black crack! the back crack!Down down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townYou go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!Goblins quaff, and Goblins beatGoblins laugh, and Goblins bleatBatter, jabber, whip, and taver hoooooo!Below, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!The black crack! the back crack!The black crack! the back crack!Down down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townYou go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!_

_Wow he has no sense of tune!_

"Wow! Your singing truly sucks ass!" Ann said.

I closed my eyes.

_See this is where we differ! I know when to keep my thoughts to myself!_

"Bring her here!"

My eyes widened and I jumped forward.

"NO!"

"Ella don't be stupid!"

"Shut-up Ann!"

I looked back at the Great Goblin. He reeked of rotting flesh and trash.

"And who might you be?"

"None of your damn business!" I snapped.

He glared at me.

"She shall be first!"

"NO!"

I whipped around and up came Thorin.

"Well, well! Thorin Oakenshield! King Under the Mountain!"

He made a dramatic bow.

"But wait! You have no mountain! You are no king! Which makes you, nobody really."

_Oh now you have pissed me off!_

"Hey you big ugly son of a bitch! He is more a king then you shall ever be! And he smells and looks far better while on that subject!"

The Great Goblin back handed me and I flew back into Thorin. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for breaking my fall."

He smiled in amusement but then I was yanked away.

"Into the bone-crusher with you!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Bring it on you filth!" I snarled.


	27. Unbearable and Denied

Chapter 27

Unbearable and Denied

Thorin's POV

"NO! Take me in her stead!"

The Great Goblin looked at me.

"The would be Dwarf King over this mere human! Very well!"

As he was about to release her, she smacked him over and over again.

_What is she doing!?_

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! KEEP HIM BACK!"

She smiled sadly at me and willingly let the Great Goblin throw her into that horrible machine of torture.

"No!"

'I love you' she mouthed. I shook my head and then she screamed in pain as the machine did its work. The goblins enjoyed her torture and it was killing me. I knew that it had been Ann who had controlled the lightning and the rain. I looked at her.

"Save her! I know it was you back on the mountain!"

She tried and I knew she did.

"I can't! There's nothing I can do!" she cried.

Ella let out another agonizing shriek of pain. Then there was goblin shriek. I watched as Orcrist dropped to the floor.

_Oh no!_

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter!"

I felt the sharp sting of a whip on my body and fell to my knees.

"Cut off his head!"

"NO!"

Ella's POV

"Cut off his head!"

"NO!"

I stood up ignoring the pain. I watched Thorin whipped to the ground. My entire being was burning with rage. I let out an enraging cry. My muscles flexed and I saw the fire from the torches swirl around me. The bone-crusher was destroyed and then I saw them holding a knife to Thorin. My eyes widened. As I was about to have the fire around me destroy those wretched little goblins, a flash of light blinded me. The fire around me disappeared and I saw a tall figure walking forward. Gandalf!

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!"

I grabbed my bow and sword. I notched an arrow and let it fly into a goblin. Fire erupted around it and killed several around it.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer! The Beater!"

I turned around. The Great Goblin was making a move towards Thorin.

"THORIN!"

He turned and blocked the Great Goblin. The strength of Thorin's block was enough! It sent the Great Goblin flying backwards.

"Follow me!" Gandalf said.

I took Thorin's hand and we ran forward. The pain from the bone-crusher was agonizing, but I had to keep going. I heard Dwalin give a shout of rage. He and Ann tore a beam from the railing. They rushed forward knocked the goblins away. I smirked and we fought on. Thorin jumped up and spun around killing goblins as he did. He looked at me and I smirked.

_Such a badass, and a show off. _

He took my hand and we continued to run.

"Quickly!" Gandalf cried.

As we ran I saw goblin's swinging down on ropes.

"THE ROPES! CUT THEM!" I shouted.

We cut them and they wrapped around the now falling platform above us. I looked at Ann. She smiled and nodded and we continued to run forward.

I saw Kili blocking arrows with his sword. I ran forward and released another arrow. The power behind the bow blew them all back like it had with the target in Rivendell. I smiled and then we used a ladder to push more goblins back. We crossed it and then continued running. Gandalf used his staff to make a piece of the ceiling fall and roll forward. I smiled and then we jumped onto a moving platform. We jumped to the other side and then the Great Goblin jumped up in front of us.

"Did you think your little fire pet could stop me?! She cannot control her powers!"

I looked at Thorin.

"What will you do know wizard!?"

Gandalf jabbed him in the eye with his staff and then sliced up his large gut. The Great Goblin fell to his knees.

"That will do it."

I smirked and Gandalf slit his throat. The body fell. Now the Great Goblin was larger then your average goblin. Not to mention he was obese! The bridge we stood on broke and we were not sliding down.

"Ella!" Ann said.

I looked at her.

_Why the hell is she smiling!?_

"Extreme sledding!"

"YOu are insane!" I shouted.

She smiled and then we crashed to the ground. I was thrown off and smashed into the rock wall.

"AH! Today is not my best day!" I groaned.

"Well that could have been worse!" Bofur said.

"Oh Bofur…"

Before I could finish the massive body of the Great Goblin came crashing down on them.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

I rolled my eyes and then helped to get everyone out. Thorin was being crushed.

"Thorin!"

I threw away every piece of rubble in my way and helped him out.

"Gandalf!"

I looked up and my stomach lurched. Every goblin in the mountain was racing down towards us.

"Son of a bitch!" Ann said.

"There are too many! We cannot fight them all!" Dwalin said as he helped Oin.

"Only one thing shall save us now!"

"Daylight!" I added.

Gandalf nodded and we ran.


	28. Wielder of Flames

Chapter 28

Wielder of the Flames

We made it outside that horrible place. I breathed in the fresh air and then I collapsed. I was exhausted and the pain in my body had grown worse.

"Ella."

Thorin lifted me in his arms.

"You foolish, foolish girl! Why?! Why did you not let him take me!?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Because I love you." I said.

I heard a collective gasp. I did not care. I would have gladly died for Thorin back in that mountain. I would have died and I would not have regretted it. I decided to put Bifur's lessons in the dwarvish language to use.

"~I…..die…for you.~" I whispered.

He tightened his hold on me.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf inquired.

My eyes widened and I remembered Rachel.

"Where is Rachel!? Where is my sister!?"

"I believe I saw him slip away when they first cornered us! And Miss Rachel was with him!" Nori said.

"What happened exactly?!" I asked.

"Tell us!" Ann said.

"I shall tell you what happened!" Thorin said.

_You had better shut your mouth! If you ruin the romantic moment we just had I will slap you silly!_

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he steppe out of his door! Miss Turner must have gone with him! We shall not be seeing them again. They are long gone."

_THAT DOES IT!_

I slapped him across the face. I jumped out of his arms and Ann caught me. I looked at him.

"First of all, you just ruined the most romantic moment we had a few moments ago and that is why I slapped you!" He touched his cheek. "Second of all! Rachel would never leave me or Ann! She is our sister and she would never do such a thing! And as for Bilbo he would not so easily abandon us. He loves Rachel and he would do anything to help her! You know two things! Jack and shit and Jack just left town!" I snapped.

He looked to the ground.

"No we have not gone!"

I turned and saw Rachel and Bilbo. Ann and I ran forward and hugged her.

"Bilbo Baggins! Miss Turner! I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said.

"Bilbo! Rachel! We had given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" said Dwalin.

I looked at Rachel, but she and Bilbo just smiled. Remember I told you that I do not miss a single thing? I did not miss the flash of gold as Bilbo put his hands in his pockets. I was about to speak but Gandalf was quicker.

"Well what does it matter! They are back!"

"It matters." I looked at Thorin.

_Shut your damn mouth!_

"I want to know…..why did you come back?"

My face softened and I looked at Bilbo.

"Look I know you doubt me. I-I know you always have. And you are right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that is where I belong. That is home!" I looked at Thorin. "You do not have one, a home. It was taken from you…but I will help you take it back if I can." he said.

Thorin looked down and then back at the hobbit. I slowly walked over to him. Before I could say anything, I heard the howl of the wargs.

"Out of the frying pan!" Thorin said.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf said.

I was ready to stand and fight, but Gandalf would not hear it.

"Run!"

"I thought you said these were Guuldabrag Wargs!" I said.

He ignored me and I had no choice but to run. Our only problem was we could not fly. So when we came to the edge of the cliff.

"Quickly up the trees!"

Thorin jumped up.

"Ella!"

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I saw Bombur jumping up.

_How in the hell!?_

I climbed as high as I could and stayed near Thorin. Balin was also with us. The wargs were bashing themselves against the trees. Then I saw a white warg come forth.

"Thorin…."

He turned and gasped.

"Azog!"

"~DO you smell it?! The scent of fear?! I remember your father reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain!~"

"It cannot be!"

I knew what Azog had said. A monkey could figure it out. Thrain must have escaped the Necromancer only to be killed by Azog.

"~That one is mine! Kill the others! But bring to me the beings of Fire, Lighting, Water, Earth and Air!~"

I held on tightly as the wargs smashed the trees. Then the tree was uprooted. I screamed and was thrown to the ground.

"NO!" Thorin shouted.

I heard laughter and I turned around. Azog stood before me.

_Now I am so screwed!_

"~The being of fire!~"

I gulped but then took my bow. Only to find I was out of arrows.

"Shit!" I hissed.

"~Foolish Fire Woman! Your powers are too weak to conjure fire!~"

I backed away and then a warg came running past me. It was on fire. I smiled and then looked back at Azog. I flexed my muscles again and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and then felt the fire kiss my skin. I opened my eyes and smirked.

"Do YOU smell it Azog!? The scent of your own fear!?"

He roared in rage and leaped forward. I allowed the fire to consume me and I willed it forward. Unfortunately my aim was better with a bow. I hit a different warg and it's rider.

"Damn it!"

Before I could summon the fire to me once more, Azog's mace hit me in the side of the face. I fell to the ground and the blood was pouring down my face. He had cut me from my forehead down the edge of my brow to my cheek bone. He began to pick me up, only to drop me and howl in pain. I looked over and found his hand burned badly. I smirked and then felt my head spin. I was losing too much blood. I saw Azog coming towards me but then I saw a large sword, glowing blue in the night swing at him.

Thorin's POV

She collapsed and I ran forward. I swung Orcrist and hit Azog. He shouted in rage then threw me to the ground. As I stood up he was darting forward on his white warg. He hit me in the face and then I felt the jaws of the warg close around me. I cried out in pain but when I looked at Ella….my anger burned greater then pain. I smashed the hilt of the sword on the warg's snout and it threw me. I hit my head on a rock as I landed. I reached for my sword as an orc came forward. But I could not reach it. If I was to die, then I would die with Ella in my mind. I looked at her and to my relief I saw Rachel was now kneeling beside her.

_She will live. That is all that matter to me._

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

'I love you.' I mouthed. Her eyes widened in fear and I closed mine. I waited for my death but it never came. I opened my eyes and gasped as the hobbit lunged forward and killed the orc. I remembered nothing more after that.

Ann's POV

I helped Dwalin up. My sisters and their lovers were out there. I would not just sit her and let them die. I looked at the dwarves.

"Your king is out there! Your friend and my sisters! Who will stand with me and fight!"

The dwarves that were able to got up and we ran out.

_Hang on guys!_

I drew my sword and let out a cry as we fought the orcs. Ella was unconscious and Rachel was doing her best to stop the bleeding. I made sure nothing came near them.

"DWALIN!"

He ran to me and knocked back an on coming warg. I looked at him.

"In case we don't survive this…"

I kissed him. When I pulled back I smiled.

"I love you!"

He kissed me and then said,

"And I love you! But we will live!"

I nodded and continued to fight.


	29. Moonlit Lake

Chapter 29

A Moonlit Lake

When I opened my eyes I was lying what felt like a rock. Well the majority of my body was, my head was on Thorin's coat.

_This must be the Carrock._

I felt my face and found it bandaged.

"Oi! She is awake! Get Thorin!"

I looked over and found a relieved Bifur and Ori. Balin was rushing off to find Thorin.

"Bifur? Ori? What happened….w-where are my sisters? Where is Thorin?!" I asked.

"Calm down! They are all safe. The Eagles carried us away. Thorin was being healed by Miss Rachel." Ori explained.

Bifur nodded and I sighed in relief.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Around 4 days."

"4 DAYS?!"

"You lost a lot of blood!" came a voice.

Oin was walking towards me. He was the other healer next to Rachel.

"Then it is safe to take off the bandages."

I noticed my friends looked a little nervous. I ignored this and undid the bandages. The wound had not damaged my eyesight, and I was thankful for that. Bifur handed me a knife. I was confused but then I looked at my reflection and held my breath. There was a long hideous scar that traced from my forehead, across my brow and to my cheek bone. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. The knife fell to the ground with a clang.

"Ella!?" came Thorin's voice.

I covered the side of my face and ran. Tears falling down. I ran down the stone steps and off into the night. I finally stopped in the middle of a wood by a small lake. I fell to my knees and looked at my reflection in the water. I glared at myself and then smacked the surface of the water.

"Ella?"

"No Thorin! Do not look at me!" I said.

Tears were falling down my face and I heard him approached. I turned away from him and hid my face.

"Ella please…..do not push me away." he said.

"I am not the same Thorin. I have been damaged and made to look like a monster." I cried.

I felt his hands on my shoulder.

"No….you are not a monster." He said.

I kept my face hidden.

"It will never go away Thorin. This scar shall be where it is until I die." I sobbed.

"Let me see what that beast did to you." He said.

He reached for my face but I moved away.

"No Thorin…." I said weakly.

"Alright….I shall not force you. But no matter what that horrible filth did to you, I will always love you. And in my eyes you shall always be a beautiful shining jewel." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and then slowly turned and looked at him. My hand was still covering my face. He slowly reached out and closed his fingers around my wrist. Before he pulled it away I said,

"Please….it is hideous." I whimpered.

He slowly removed my hand and now the scar was revealed. He reached out and traced the scar gently. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I am sorry." I cried.

He gently turned my face back towards his. He was smiling a bit. He brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You are still beautiful. No matter what sort of mark there is upon your face…..You are beautiful. You are kind, brave and loving. True beauty is not always on the outside Ella. Your heart is what makes you beautiful. Your courage, your love for your sisters. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. And I love you." he said.

I slowly reached up and touched his face with my fingertips.

"I love you Thorin. I love you." I whispered.

He took my hand and kissed my fingers. Then his lips were on mine. I moaned and opened my mouth letting him in. Then I remembered his wounds. I pulled away and looked at his chest. I touched it lightly.

"You were hurt." I said.

"Aye I was."

I removed his armor so that only his blue under shirt was left. It was open and exposed much of his chest. Very slowly, I removed it and inhaled sharply. The warg had done a great deal of damage. I lightly touched the wounds and bit my lip.

"Your sister was mending them when Balin told me you had awakened. I had to see you."

I took off my own over shirt and tore it. I got the fabric wet and pressed it against his chest.

"The goddess only knows what that beast could have had in its mouth." I said.

He covered my hand with his and I looked at him.

"Well I can be grateful to it."

I raised my eyebrow. He smiled a little.

"Had it not wounded me….you would not be here with me now." He whispered.

I leaned forward and he kissed me. His hand went to the back of my head and I wounded my arms around his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and his arm wrapped around me. My hands explored his chest and arms as he kissed me. He pushed me down and his lips went to my neck. I gasped as he sucked and nipped at my neck. I placed my hands on his chest and he looked at me.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I have never done this before and…I want you to be sure I am the one you want." I whispered.

He sighed and smiled at me. He kissed me and then said,

"You are the only woman I shall ever want. Once we reclaim Erebor, I would make you my queen. If you would have me."

My heart fluttered and I smiled.

"Of course I would have you." I breathed.

"Then you would give yourself to me?"

I kissed him.

"Take me Thorin."

He kissed me and this time he was not gentle. His kiss was raw and there was need and longing behind it. His hands wandered to the bottom of my shirt and I let him take it off. Now I only had my bra. He did not seem to know what to do with it. I laughed a little and guided his hands to the clasp. He chuckled and unclasped the bra and tossed it aside. With my chest completely exposed to him, one of his hands took my breast and massaged gently. I closed my eyes and threw my head back enjoying every second.

"Oh yes! More Thorin please!" I begged.

He chuckled and kissed his way down my body. My fingers dug into the earth as he stroked my inner thigh. I moaned and my body ached for him. I felt him pull of my pants and underwear and his lips went back up my body to my lips. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel him hard against me and I held him tighter.

"Thorin please!" I begged.

His hand traveled down to my opening and he pushed two fingers inside me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and he moved inside me.

"Shit! Yes! Oh shit!" I moaned.

I felt myself ready to release but at that moment he removed his fingers. I whimpered a little and looked at him.

"Thorin I NEED you. Please my darling!" I begged.

"Anything you want love."

His head rubbed against my opening and I moaned and begged him for more. Slowly he began to push inside me. He was huge! I screamed in pleasure.

"Oh goddess Thorin!"

The feeling of him inside me was the greatest pleasure I had ever known. I really did not give two shits if my sisters and the others heard.

_They would just be jealous I am having sex and they are not!_

Thorin moaned and this nearly sent me over the edge. He stretched me and went as deep as he could. He looked into my eyes and I touched his face.

"You are so beautiful." He moaned.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I entwined our hands and then he began to move within me. He pounded into me and I had never felt anything so pleasurable. I knotted my fingers in his long silky hair and kissed him harder, biting his lower lip.

"You are as wild as the flames you command." he said.

I smiled and kissed his neck. He pulled my leg up so he was deeper inside me.

"Oh goddess Thorin!"

His lips found mine and his tongue dove into my mouth. He filled every inch of me so perfectly and I could feel myself clench around his manhood. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and let my orgasm take control. Soon I felt him explode within me. I smiled and then looked into his beautiful blue eyes. We clung to each other, breathing hard. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his nose. He chuckled and slid out of me.

"I love you Ella."

"I love you too Thorin. Forever."

He kissed my temple.

"You are my Queen." he whispered against my hair.

I smiled and then we got dressed. I really did not care what my sisters would say. Thorin and I made love and it was something we did together. We both wanted it.


	30. Words of Love

Chapter 30

Words of Love

Rachel's POV

The minute I heard a scream I slapped my hand to my face.

_Well she isn't a virgin anymore._

I looked over at Ann and found her smiling. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You do realize what happened right?" I asked.

"No shit." was her answer.

"She is 22!"

"I was 17." she said.

_That was news to me!_

"Well at least I know our baby sister has morals." I muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

Ella's POV

Thorin and I made our way back up to the top of the Carrock. The minute we stepped into the firelight Rachel crossed her arms and stared at me.

_Here it comes!_

"Thank you for having more morals then Ann over here."

"Hey!"

I smiled and started to laugh. As I walked over to my bedroll Thorin stopped me.

"And where is it you are going?"

"To sleep?"

"Not there. You stay with me."

I smiled.

_Well thanks for asking._

Thorin took my hand and led me over to his bedroll. We lay down and I cuddled up to him. I looked up at him and smiled a bit. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep love." He whispered.

I was tired. Thorin had done well to wear me out. I smiled and made myself comfortable. I heard him start to hum. I smiled and my heart fluttered, for it was my mother's lullaby.

Ann's POV

I sat near the fire with Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Fili. The minute I heard Thorin start to hum I looked up. Ella was now fast asleep beside him. I smiled.

"What is that song lass?" Balin asked.

"Our mother would sing that to Ella when she could not sleep or when she was sick. I don't even know how Thorin knows it. She NEVER sang that song for anyone. Rachel and I know it because after our parents died it was the only way she would sleep. We can all sing, but Ella's voice is closest to our mother's. Then it's me and then Rachel. Which is why I was always the one to sing to her." I said.

I leaned back into Dwalin and he wrapped his arm around me.

"It has been a long while since Thorin was so relaxed." He said.

"Aye that it has been."

I smiled and stood up. I covered Ella and Thorin with a blanket and then went to Rachel and Bilbo. Those two were snuggled up against each other. I covered them as well.

'You take care of your sisters well lassie. No question about it." Balin said.

I smiled and nodded. Dwalin pulled me down next to him and kissed my head.

"Aye she does."

I smiled and kissed him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I waited and when they all believed I was asleep they began to talk.

"Well Mister Dwalin I must say I am quite jealous." Fili's voice came.

I bit back a smile and shifted so that my face was hidden.

"Aye she is a rare beauty. As strong as any of us." Gloin said.

"Before when we fought against the orcs, she told me something no woman ever had."

"WHat was that dear brother?" Balin asked.

"That she loved me."

I smiled into his chest.

"And I told her I loved her. And I do."

Ella's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat up and found Thorin taking his watch. I smiled and went over and sat beside him.

"Why did you not wake me? I would have taken watch with you." I said.

He smiled and put his arm around me.

"I did not wish to wake you. You slept so very peacefully."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Humming to me my mother's lullaby." I whispered.

He chuckled.

"I would do anything for you."

I smiled mischievously.

"Anything?"

"I will regret that will I not?"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Tell me of Erebor?" I asked.

I could tell he was smiling.

"Erebor was the greatest of the dwarf kingdoms. And below it was the city of Dale. The people lived in peace knowing that my people protected them. The market was line with colorful vendors and splendid people. I wish you could have seen it." I squeezed his hand. "My people forged weapons and armor out of the most precious metals and jewels. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds and diamonds. Then one day, we discovered it."

I smiled and looked at him.

"You speak of the Arkenstone." I said.

He nodded.

"Aye the Arkenstone. My grandfather called it the King's Jewel. For it was far more beautiful then any other gemstone. My grandfather had it placed above the throne and people from all across Middle-Earth respected its beauty…Even the Elvenking…..Thranduil of Mirkwood."

I heard the anger in his voice. I knew that Thranduil had is own reasons for what he did, but I knew that Thorin and his people had counted on his aid and it never came.

"Alas my grandfather's love of gold grew too fierce. Often I would find him in the treasure room. It was a sickness of the mind. And the days grew dark and the nights fearful. Then he came. A great Fire Wyrm! He took my home, he took the lives of many of my people. I worked as a blacksmith in the towns of men. Always dreaming of the day I would reclaim my home."

The hurt in his voice broke my heart. I looked up at him and touched his face.

"You will get it back. All of it." I whispered.

He kissed me passionately and I moaned. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on mine.

"Sing for me?" he asked.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."


	31. Being of Earth and Air

Chapter 31

Being of Earth and Air

We made our way down the steps of the Carrock that day. We came to the lake Thorin and I had found before. I bit back a smile and he took my hand.

_Please let my sisters be oblivious to this!_

If they saw they did not show it. We decided to wash ourselves up. Ann and Dwalin did not seem to hear. They were in their own little world, not caring who saw them. I rolled my eyes and I let the dwarves wash themselves. I took a nap and was awakened by Rachel.

"Hey you can go now."

I nodded and made my way to the lake. I made sure no one was watching and then let my long hair come free from its braid. It cascaded down my back and I removed my cloths. The water was warm and I smiled as I felt the dirt wash away from my skin. I smiled when I felt the presence of another.

"You can come out now."

"How did you know I was here?"

I smiled and looked at Thorin.

"I can feel you." I said.

He smiled and I realized he had not yet bathed. I sighed.

"Alright who told you to wait?"

"Master Baggins."

I looked at him in disbelief.

_So this time it was Rachel and Bilbo who decided to play cupid._

"Well you need not just stand there. It is not as though you have never seen me naked before." I said smiling.

He chuckled and removed his armor and clothing whilst I continued to wash out my hair. Then I felt his hands on my waist. I reached behind me and put my hand on the back of his head. He moved my hair from my neck and started to kiss it. I craned my neck so it was easier for him.

"Thorin can we do this now?" I asked a little breathless.

His hand reached up and slowly stroked the upper part of my chest. I closed my eyes and gasped.

"I shall accept that as a yes!" I breathed.

He chuckled and it vibrated through his body to mine. I turned around and his lips found mine. I let the tip of my tongue trace the outline of his lips and then slide into his mouth. He moaned and pulled me closer so our bodies seemed molded together. I could feel his arousal and wound my legs around his hips. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him harder then I had before. Thorin suddenly pulled back. I gave him a look of confusion. He smiled at me and set me down. He moved my hair from my face and traced my scar. I pushed him back towards the shallows and forced him on his back. I placed kisses down his jaw, chest and made my way further down. I took his length in my hand and he let out a deep moan. This was nothing compared to the moans I received from him as I took him into my mouth. Letting my tongue swirl around his head several times. He suddenly pulled me back and then forced me down. He did not hesitate to thrust inside me. I let out a pleasure filled scream and dug my nails into his back. His manhood was pulsing inside me as he began to move mercilessly within me. His lips went to my breast and he began to suckle them.

"Thorin….." I moaned.

He thrust hard one last time, touching the edge of my womb as he did. Then he released deep inside me and I came with him. I smiled and the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

"Perhaps we should return. Else my sisters come and find us here…like this." I whispered.

He kissed me and then we dressed. Before we left I took one last look at the lake. I smiled and then a shout reached my ears. Thorin and I ran back to the others. Goblins had found us yet again.

Rachel's POV

As Thorin and Ella came back I drew a sword given to me in Rivendell. I had no idea how to use it. Bilbo was doing his best to protect me.

"Rachel!"

He reached for me but was struck down. MY eyes widened and I felt as though the entire world had stopped. I looked at the goblin with a sudden rage I had never felt before. I let out a scream of rage and the ground began to shake beneath me.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!" I roared.

The wind kicked up and swirled around me. The earth opened beneath the goblins and I let the wind bury them. The earth returned to the way it had been and then I fell to the ground.

Ella's POV

My jaw dropped and I watched as my big sister control the earth and wind. Then my heart stopped as she collapsed. I gave a cry and ran forward.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up! Look at me!" I cried.

She was out cold, though she was yet alive. For that I was grateful. Bilbo was unconscious as well. Ann was smacking him awake.

"Ann! That is not going to help." I said.

She continued to slap him until he woke up. He saw Rachel and a terrified look came to his face. He rushed forward and begged her to open her eyes. Thorin took me in his arms and pulled me back. Tears were threatening to fall as I watched Bilbo try and wake her up.


	32. Safe Harbor

Chapter 32

Safe Harbor

I was lying in Thorin's arms.

"What if she never wakes again?!" I said.

"Hush! Speak not of such things! She will wake up! She would not leave you an Ann so easily. She is more then likely exhausted from all she did." Thorin said.

I held on to him and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent and tried to calm down.

_She will wake up! She has to!_

Thorin's arms tightened around me and I sighed. Dwalin had taken Ann away so she could calm down. I hoped she did not kill him.

Ann's POV

"Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY SISTER IS HURT!"

Dwalin shook me and looked me in the eyes.

"YOu need to calm down! She will be alright!"

Tears were in my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked.

He loosened his grip.

"I know."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. His strong arms were around me in seconds. I pushed him down and straddled him. He smiled at me and I bent down and kissed him again. As he was lifting my shirt, my sister's voice reached me.

"ANN! SHE IS AWAKE!"

I looked at Dwalin. He chuckled.

"We WILL continue this later lass."

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a lingering kiss.

_Something for him to hold onto until later._

Then we both ran towards the others. There I saw Rachel awake. I sighed in relief and hugged both my sisters.

Ella's POV

Ann took Rachel and I in her arms and hugged us tightly. I did not fail to notice her lips were a bit swollen. I ignored this and then Rachel pulled back and in front of everyone, kissed Bilbo! Ann's jaw dropped to the ground and I laughed lightly and smacked it shut.

"I know what you and Dwalin were doing before you came here." I whispered.

Her face turned red and I began to laugh. It was Gandalf who cleared his throat.

"Yes well…..now that we have Miss Turner back I think it would be best that we rest."

What happened next surprised me. Bilbo argue with Gandalf.

"Now just one moment Gandalf!" He looked at my sister. "Do you feel strong enough to move on my dear?"

I smiled and reached for Thorin's hand. He took it and squeezed gently. Rachel smiled and gave Bilbo a light kiss.

"I'm fine Bilbo."

He nodded and Thorin helped me up. I expected him to release my hand as we went on, but he did not do so. He kept my hand in his, and I did not mind one bit.

As we went on, Bifur continued to teach me the language of the dwarves. I had always been a fast learner. Soon I was speaking their language as easily as I did the language of the elves.

"~Thorin will be very impressed.~" Bifur said.

I smiled. Thorin did not know I had made such progress.

"~I shall wait. For a time when I can tell him in peace.~" I said.

Bifur smiled and nodded. Bifur had come to be the best friend I had ever had. Though he did not speak in the common tongue, I could now speak to him in his own language.

Gandalf had told us he was taking us to the home of a great man.

"If you must know his name is Beorn! And he is a skin-changer." the wizard said.

"WHat?! A man who calls rabbits conies!? A furrier?!" Bilbo said.

Good gracious heavens, no, no, no, NO!" said Gandalf. "Do not be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder do not mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer, he changes his skin: sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of.

"At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house; and as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly as marvelous as himself. They work for him they talk to wild animals. He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, and he lives mostly upon cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears: 'The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!' That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself!"

I smiled and we pressed on. As we walked I started to translate my name into elvish. Of course this caused me to have to translate Elena into English which was Helen. So my elvish name was Caladhiel, which meant light. And in dwarvish my name would be Mona elf-friend. I did not tell Thorin the elf-friend part for I knew this would not please him. I knew he had no quarrel with Elrond's people, but the wood elves were a different story.

Finally we came to a point where Gandalf stopped.

"Right now I shall go first with Miss Turner and Master Baggins. They are small and will count for one person. Then wait for my whistle and then two more may come. Wait five minutes and then another two may come."

We nodded and then waited for Gandalf's whistle. Then Thorin and I went forward. We bowed.

"Thorin Oakenshield at your service."

Before I could say the same Beorn interrupted.

"I do not need your service, though I suspect you need mine. Now go on telling your story."

Gandalf told him about our travels and struggles, though I noticed he left out the part about my powers and that of my sisters. Soon all the dwarves were gathered in Beorn's home.

"A fine tale! It may not be true, but a good one all the same! If all beggars could tell such a good one they may find me kinder. Now I believe you deserve a meal for your story!"

I looked at Thorin and took his hand. He smiled at me. Finally we were safe for the time being.


	33. The Past is Written

Chapter 33

The Past is Written

That night Gandalf and Beorn disappeared. I knew they would be alright so I did not think on it too much. We all sat near the fire and the dwarves were singing. I knew not what I was doing until Fili brought it to my attention.

"Ella what are you doing?"

I saw flames dancing above me, but that was not what scared me. It was the images they created. I immediately made them stop and I ran off into a room. All of my friends tried to come to me and make sure I was alright. My sisters tried desperately to get into me but I remained silent.

_The images the flames created, my nightmare….what the hell is going on?!_

After a few moments of silence another knock came to the door.

"Ella?"

It was Ori. I sighed and let him in.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sat down on the floor and shook my head.

"Perhaps I can help." He said.

I shook my head. He took something from his satchel and handed it to me.

"Maybe it will be easier if you drew it." He offered.

I very slowly took the book and opened it to a blank page. I took a pencil and began to draw. Ori stayed by me all the while, never speaking, but watching and offering what comfort he could.

When I finished I handed the drawing to Ori with shaking hands. He looked at it in confusion and wonder. I shook my head and tears came to my eyes.

_It cannot be possible! He cannot come here!_

Ori left the room and I at first thought he knew I wished to be alone. Then I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Ella please tell me what happened?" Thorin asked.

I clung to Thorin and held back the tears.

"H-he….hurt me!" I choked out.

"Who? Who hurt you my love? Is it Azog?"

I shook my head and held him tighter.

"I t-thought….he w-was my….f-f-friend!"

"Of whom do you speak?" He asked gently.

I looked up at him slowly.

"Turwaithion." I said.

Thorin kissed me gently. Then he picked me up and set me on the bed, and he sat down beside me. I moved so I lay across his lap.

"Who is Turwaithion?"

"I thought he was my friend. He cared for him once. He used me, he tried to….."

I could not bring myself to say it.

"Your drawing was clear love. But he cannot reach you now. Why is it you fear him so much?"

"Before when he tried, I broke his hand and wrist. But he hurt me, hit me, kicked me. Before when I woke up that night…..when I was so very scared. I had a terrible dream. He came here! To Middle-Earth…he….he…."

Thorin's hand moved up and down my back.

"What did he do to you?" Thorin asked.

"He did nothing to me…he killed you."

Thorin's hand stopped. Tears were pouring down my face.

"He killed you and made me watch. You told me you loved me and I watched the life and light leave you eyes! I could do nothing to stop him." I cried.

Thorin gently pulled me up to face him.

"Ella….he cannot reach us here. I am safe and so are you. And I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. He seemed to know what I wanted. I moved so I straddled him and knotted my fingers in his hair. I nibbled his lower lips and then sucked on it. He moaned and I pressed myself closer to him. I needed Thorin. I need him to love me, to help me forget my fear. Yet as I kissed him I began to cry. He pulled back and cupped my face.

"No tears Ella."

He wiped them away and kissed me sweetly. When I pulled away he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

He reached behind me and let my hair fall down around me. I smiled a little. He kissed his way down my scar and then stroked my cheek.

"I love you. And none shall ever touch you. You are safe, I promise you that." He whispered.

I kissed him and then hugged him.

"The past is written, you cannot change it. But you can write your future."

I smiled and looked at him.

"I will write my future with you. And you alone."


	34. A Warning

Chapter 34

A Warning

We stayed with Beron for a few days before once more leaving. It was to Mirkwood we went. The night before we were to leave I was plagued by a horrible nightmare.

"_So we meet again Miss Ella." _

_I whipped around only to be smacked in the face. I fell to the ground. I tried to call for Thorin, but a hand covered my mouth. _

"_Let us see what the Elvenking shall have to say about your crimes!" _

_He dragged me away and the next thing I knew I was in a cell in a dark cold dungeon. _

"_The Elvenking knows nothing of our past! I have been put in charge of you!"_

_Then I saw nothing but his face. _

"_I am here! I am coming for you!"_

I woke up screaming. Thorin put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Ella shhh-hhh! What is it?"

I placed my hands on his chest and looked at him. I spoke in dwarvish.

"~He….he is here!~" I said.

"Turwaithion?" he asked.

Tears fell from my face as I nodded.

"~Yes! He said he was coming for me! Thorin he will take me! He….he will kill you!~" I cried.

He hugged me to him and stroked my hair.

"~It was but a dream Ella. I am safe, and so are you.~"

I looked at him.

"~Thorin I need you to do something for me.~"

"~I will do anything for you.~"

I leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled back slightly, so that I was not kissing him but could feel the warmth on his lips.

"~Make love to me.~" I said.

His breath hitched and then he leaned forward. His tongue delved into my mouth and I moaned and moved closer. I moved down and began to kiss his neck.

"Ella….."

I sucked and nipped at his neck and then pushed him down. His shirt was already off as I began to kiss him. His hands went up and down my arms. He pulled off my shirt and unclasped my bra. He took my breasts in his hands and I went back and kissed his lips. He now slid my pants down and I removed his as well. He sat up with me still in his arms and began to suckle my breast.

"Oh….Thorin! Oh!"

He was so hard! I could feel him against me and I wanted him in me. He pushed me back and then pulled away. He looked over my naked body and smiled.

"~Ella you beautiful creature. Wielder of fire. Keeper of my heart.~" he said.

I smiled.

"~Close your eyes and let me love you sweetheart.~"

I closed my eyes and he kissed his way down my body. I felt him move even lower and then his tongue delved into my core. I clutched the sheets and moaned in pleasure, moaned his name. He moved back up to my neck and felt him push his massive manhood inside me. My lips parted slightly and he groaned as he buried himself within me. I pressed my hips against him and arched my body. He wrapped one arm around me and held me to him.

_His strength makes him even sexier!_

Something inside me burned wild. I forced him on his back and placed his hands on my thighs. Slowly I began to slid up and down his manhood. He threw his head back and I leaned down and kissed him. When I grew tired he flipped me onto my back and thrust hard and fast into me.

"Thorin…." I moaned.

I leaned forward and began to suck at his neck. He let out a guttural roar and with one last thrust he emptied himself deep inside me. I came with him and then looked at him. I smiled and ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. He kissed me, long and sweet was his kiss. Then he lay down beside me. I rested my head on his well sculpted chest.

"~Sleep sweetheart. I shall be by your side when you wake. Sweet dreams.~" He said.

Just before I fell off to sleep I whispered,

"~I love you….~"

Rachel's POV

I heard my sister crying so I left the room I shared with Bilbo and peered into the room. I could barely understood what she said. It sounded like she spoke dwarvish. As soon as I started to hear her kiss him I left. I went back to my room. I tried to lay down so I would not wake Bilbo, but he woke up.

"Rachel?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him.

"You went to check on her."

I nodded and cuddled up to him.

"You are a loving sister to them both. Especially Ella."

"I love you Bilbo."

_OH SHIT!_

The words slipped out. I swore I heard his heart stop.

"I love you too."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I do have one question for you."

I frowned and looked at him. He sat up and took my hands in his.

"Marry me Rachel. Marry me and return to Bag End with me. I swear I will always take care of you, love you everyday."

I smiled and kissed him. I had never kissed anyone the way I was kissing Bilbo now. I pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Yes Bilbo."

He smiled and kissed me again.

Ella's POV

I woke up and Thorin was still at my side. I smiled and sat up. I kissed his cheek and then began to hum a song to him. He slowly opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"You know not how happy it makes me to awaken to your gorgeous face."

I smiled and kissed him. We dressed quickly and then went out into the hall where our companions were already up and ready to leave. Beorn told us of Mirkwood and the dangers it might hold.

"When you reach the Forest Gate I must ask that you return my horses and ponies. My house is open to you should you come this way again."

We thanked him for his hospitality and then mounted the horses and ponies. I was reluctant to leave, for I dreaded the forest. I knew that my dream had not been a mere dream.

_It was a warning!_


	35. Find Her!

Chapter 35

Find Her!

After 2 days of traveling we reached the Forest Gate. I reached for Thorin's hand. He took it and looked at me.

"~Do not fear. I will protect you.~"

_But who will protect you?_

"Now I have pressing business away in the south." said Gandalf suddenly.

I looked at him. He was going to leave us.

"Well what of your horse? You do not mention sending it back. What of your promise?" Thorin said.

"I am not sending it back. I am riding it! I know of my promise. Now farewell!"

"Oh go away then." They mumbled.

As they walked into the forest I lingered. Bifur came back to me.

"~Come on lass. We have to go through.~"

I took a deep breath and then walked forward. Thorin took my hand and never let me go as we walked through.

Ann's POV

I noticed my sister's fear as we entered the forest.

_You would think that after that fight with Azog she wouldn't be afraid of anything!_

As we stopped for a short rest Dwalin looked at me. My eyes were on my baby sister. I was grateful for Thorin. Grateful she had him to help her.

"Ann?"

I did not look at Dwalin as I spoke.

"Something's wrong."

He did not respond.

"Something's really scaring her. I mean terrifying her! I have never seen her so scared." I said.

Dwalin pulled me into his arms and kissed my temple.

"It will be alright lass."

_I hope you are right._

Rachel's POV

I had never seen Ella so scared. She would shake every minute and Thorin was always with her. I was forever in his debt for that. But there was something horribly wrong with my sister.

"Does she not like the woods?" Bilbo asked.

"Actually she loves being in a forest. But there's something horribly wrong with her. Oh Bilbo I am supposed to protect her." I said.

Bilbo put his arms around me.

"Shh-hh! You do protect her! This forest gives us all a sense of unease." He said.

_I hope you are right._

Ella's POV

The night's in the forest were the worst! The darkness terrified me. I knew my dream was a warning. And every night the dream came back. And on this night, it came one last time.

_One day more Miss Ella! And you're MINE!_

I woke up but bit back a scream. I felt for Thorin who was asleep next to me. I found no more sleep that night. I kept my bow close at hand, ready to protect…..my family. This company of dwarves, my sisters and Bilbo…they were my family. All of them. And Thorin…I would never love anyone as I loved him.

"I love you Thorin." I kissed him. "I love you so much."

Those were the last words I spoke before I was hit over the head.

Thorin's POV

When I awoke Ella was gone!

"No!"

I jumped up and looked around.

"ELLA!"

Her sisters and the others had jumped up at my raised voice.

"Where is she?!" Ann asked.

_It cannot be! It was merely a dream!_

"He took her." I said in a low voice.

"What?! Who?!"

"Turwaithion." I said.

_I will find you Ella. I gave you my word I would protect you and I will find you and save you! I am coming for you sweetheart!_


	36. Confrontation

Chapter 36

Confrontation

Ella's POV

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark cell. I knew what had happened. Turwaithion had taken me and now I was trapped. Thorin would not be able to find me.

"Well hello Miss Ella."

His voice reached me and anger flared through me. I flew at the bars and thrashed violently.

"Well, well such an animal you have become!"

"You know nothing!" I hissed.

I had expected myself to be afraid, but the fire in my heart was stronger.

"What have you done?!"

He gave me that horrid smirk.

"I have done nothing yet."

I narrowed my eyes. I had not failed to notice the torch near the cell. I hid my smirk.

"You would do well not to trifle with me you filth!" I snarled.

He laughed at me.

"There is nothing you can do!"

"Bet me!"

I commanded the flames of the fire and caused them to grow and then threw them at him. He moved and then looked at me furiously.

"You little bitch!"

He was going to open the cell door. I called the flames to me once more and let them engulf me in a shield of fire.

"You cannot keep this up forever! The second your fire goes out, you will be MINE!"

Now I was scared but I refused to let the fires die.

_Thorin please find me! FIND ME!_

Thorin's POV

"Who?"

"I know not the translation for his name. She drew this…."

I handed her sisters her drawing. Rachel's hand flew to her mouth and Ann's fist balled and she shook.

"Who is he?!" I demanded.

"I won't speak his filthy name! But if he hurts her….his ass is grass!" Ann said.

"I know what it is he did to her! I swore to Ella I would protect her! I should have listened! I should have believed what she said. She told me he was coming here!" I lamented.

"We will get her back laddie. We all care for the young lass." Balin said.

I looked at my men and the two older sisters. Ella had become a dear friend and family member to us all. Though I knew none loved her as I did, not even her sisters. I looked down and silently begged for her to be safe.

"Then we find her! I will not stop until I find her!" I said.

There was a chorus of agreement and then I closed my eyes.

_I will find you!_

Ella's POV

It had been two days since I had been brought here. I could feel my strength wavering, yet I would not give up.

"Still here like that." he said.

I shook with rage and the flames grew. He laughed at me.

"No matter, it's only a matter of time before you grow too weak to continue."

"I am a stronger woman by far! There is power in me yet!" I said.

He laughed and then left. I was starving and parched. I began to fear that perhaps Turwaithion was right.

On the third day I was at my worst. Then I heard a softer voice at the cell door.

"Pedich edhellen?"

I looked up and let the flames create a sort of window. I saw the face of the one I knew to be Legolas Greenleaf. My strength left me and the fires cleared.

"Tancave!" I gasped.

The cell opened and I felt water falling on my lips.

"~You attacked Turwaithion upon you arrival…..~"

"~That I did not! He is a liar! He and I have met before! I know him! He attacked me once before!~" I said.

I managed to open my eyes and looked at him. Then my worst horror appeared.

"My prince I believe she is under my watch. And your father wishes to speak with you."

Legolas nodded and then I felt my last hope of protection leave. To my relief, Turwaithion left as well.

Thorin's POV

I was awakened from the enchantment of the elves. Then brought before one I hoped to never see again. Thranduil.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" He said.

I said nothing and looked at him. To his left was another elf, I believed to be his son. But to his right, there was a man. The look upon his face gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Why did you and your folk three times attack my people at their merrymaking?" Thranduil inquired.

"We did not attack them! We came to beg because we were starving! Yet most important of all to ask if they had seen someone." I said.

He raised his brow.

"Oh?"

I looked at the prince. He did not seem at all like his father, but looks can be misleading.

"He took her….the one I love. A man whom she has long feared has taken my wife from me. Her hair is longer then any and it shines! Her eyes are like the most precious sapphires! Her lips are full and like that of a rose. But if none of this helps, she has a scar…." I saw the man stiffen. "From her forehead down the edge of her brow to her cheek. She received it in a battle with Azog the Defiler. We have had our differences in the past but this is no longer just about us! I swore I would protect her!" I pleaded.

Never in my life would I think to be pleading for the aid of the Elvenking Thranduil! But this was no longer about my pride and anger, this was about Ella and saving her.

"And why is it I should believe you?"

I could no longer control my anger. I looked up with unmistakable anger upon my face.

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! I GAVE HER MY WORD AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I MUST TO FIND HER!"

He stood up angrily.

"You have not changed! Put him in prison until he feels inclined to tell the truth! Even if he waits 100 years!" he ordered.

Before they could take me away I looked at Thranduil.

"I am warning you Thranduil! If she dies out there whilst I am locked up here….I will kill you in her name!" I roared.

Ella's POV

I dared not believe what I heard.

_Is it him!? Has he come for me!?_


	37. A Heart Full of Love

Chapter 37

A Heart Full of Love

I heard the guards taking someone to a cell. I held onto the cell bars. I heard him begin to sing.

_A heart full of love!_

_A heart full of song!_

_I am doing everything all wrong._

_Oh gods for shame!_

_I broke my promise to her now!_

It was Thorin. I began to sing to him.

_A heart full of love!_

_No fear no regret!_

"Ella!?"

"Yes!"

_I know not what to say!_

I smiled.

_Then make no sound!_

I heard the happiness in his voice.

_I am lost._

I smiled and reached out, though I knew I could not reach him.

_I am found!_

_(T) A heart full of light!_

_(B) A night bright as day!_

_(T) And I will never go away!_

_(E) This is a chain we'll never break!_

_(T) Do I dream?_

_(E) I am awake!_

_(T) A heart full of love! _

_(B) A heart full of you!_

_(T) One single look and then I knew._

_(E) I knew it too!_

_(T) From today!_

"Thorin you came for me!"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you see him?"

He was silent and I knew he knew what is spoke of.

"Yes….yes I did. Has he touched you!?"

"No….I used my fire. I am alright, but where are the others?! Where are my sisters?!" I asked.

I heard the regret in his voice as he spoke.

"I know not. I was taken from them. We found these Elven fires and as I stepped out into them I remembered nothing until I awoke here."

My heart was racing. My sisters and friends were out there and could be in trouble.

"Oh Thorin what am I to do?!"

"Calm down sweetheart! We will think of something!"

_I hope you are right!_


	38. The Bond of Sisters

Chapter 38

The Bond of Sisters

Ann's POV

After the battle with the spiders we were all tired and starving. Ella and Thorin were gone! I had failed my sister. Just as I was about to scream in frustration we found arrows pointed at us.

"You will come with us!"

I was the one who had not been bitten by the spiders. I drew my sword.

"Stand aside!" I demanded.

"Do not trifle with us woman!"

_Shit! Now I've really done it!_

I felt the earth begin to shake. I looked at Rachel.

"DON'T TRY MY PATIENCE! I'M LOOKING FOR MY BABY SISTER!" She thundered.

Another elf walked forward. I recognized him immediately.

"Her name? What is her name?"

"Ella." I said.

Rachel clamed down.

"She has a scar on her face!" She said.

I nodded. Then before Legolas could say or do anything, a man I hoped to never see again walked forward.

"She is dead."

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" I screeched.

I lunged forward but Dwalin caught me.

"No lass!"

I struggled against him as he smirked at me.

"Such savage behavior. I believe the king shall like to deal with you. Bring them to him."

I gave him a death glare and fumed with rage.

_This isn't over senor dipshit!_

Ella's POV

I know not how long it has been since last I saw the sun. I was getting weak. I had never been able to survive without the sun. In the winter I had been at my weakest, but now I felt as though I were dying.

"Thorin?" I called weakly.

"Ella what is it?"

"I think….I think I am dying…"

"No! Speak not of such things! You are not dying! Ella please!"

Turwaithion had the fire by my cell put out so I was also cold.

"Ella you cannot leave me! I love you."

"Thorin I am so very weak. It feels so cold." I moaned.

"You can summon the fire."

I shook my head.

"No…..The fire was put out. I cannot create it. I am not strong enough.

I heard him thrash against the cell bars.

"You ARE the strongest woman I know!"

"Then she's a liar."

Turwaithion.

"She's weak and she knows it! I know it! That hideous scar upon her face must be a sign she showed weakness! Now it ruins her once pretty little face!"

I heard him open Thorin's cell door. My dream came flooding back to me. I looked up. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He was hitting Thorin!

"NO! STOP!"

"As if you could stop me!"

I had never felt so angry in all my life. I stood up and breathed hard and fast.

"I shall give you a warning!"

"Or what!?"

I let out a scream of rage and fire erupted around me. As I waved my arm in a circular motion it swirled around me.

"Get away from him!" I snarled.

He slowly back out of the cell.

"You WILL tell the prince to come to me and take me to his father. If you do not I shall send my flames after you and burn you alive! NOW DO IT!"

He ran off and I fell to the ground.

"ELLA!"

At the sound of his voice I managed to pick myself up. I smiled at him and managed to relight the torches. I saw his face and it was beaten and dirty. Then I hurried footsteps. I looked up at Legolas.

"~Please listen to me!~" I begged.

He opened the cell door and knelt down beside me.

"~Are you alright?~"

I looked at Thorin.

"~Please let me in with him? I beg of you! Let me be with him.~" I pleaded.

He smiled kindly and carried me over to Thorin's cell. Turwaithion was there with another guard. He had the guard open the cell door and then he gently set me down. Thorin's arms were around me immediately. I leaned into him and then looked at Turwaithion.

"~That man…..he beat Thorin! He beat him until I found the strength to stop him. That was when I told him to go for you. I know you and your people are not cruel. But that man is! Please my prince bring me to your father so I may tell him what has happened.~"

"I don't what she's telling you but all of them are lies!"

Legolas turned and glared at Turwaithion.

"ENOUGH! You no longer have authority over her!" He looked at the guard. "~Take him and bring him with us.~" Now he looked at Thorin. "I ask that I may fulfill her task. But I must take her to my father as she has asked. I swear to you I shall not harm her and she will be under my protection."

Thorin nodded reluctantly and then cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me tenderly and then said,

"~I love you.~"

"And I love you."

One look at Turwaithion made me stronger. Knowing his defeat was close at hand. I stood up and looked at him.

"I told you once long ago you would regret the day you made me your enemy. Now that day has finally come and I will make sure you feel all the pain you put me through! This the end of your power over me!" I said.

He glared daggers at me, and he only received a smirk. I looked at Thorin and winked, but he was glaring at Turwaithion. I smiled.

_I love it when he goes Royal Jackass on people who are not me!_

I remained strong and walked with Legolas up to the throne room where I met Thranduil. I bowed low and respectfully though I was weak from hunger.

"~My lord Thranduil I am Ella. And I come before you to tell you of the horrific deeds that your man here has done.~" I looked at Turwaithion.

I saw Thranduil look at him and then back to me.

"~Please continue.~"

I nodded.

"~I know him my lord. And he knows me, we came from the same place. He lied when he said he did not know of me. And I know you and your folk are not cruel, I have seen that have fed my beloved. I however I have not eaten in days, and I have had to protect myself to the very last of my strength. I cared not what he did to me, but this day, or night whatever it is, he assaulted the one I love.~"

Thranduil's eyes became wide with rage. He looked at Turwaithion.

"Is this true?! You attacked another without cause! He did nothing to you!"

"~Please my lord allow me to finish.~" I said.

He looked back to me and nodded.

"~Before I continue you I would advise you to have him thrown out of this place! He shall only bring sorrow to your kingdom.~"

He nodded and ordered Turwaithion thrown out. However he looked at me once more.

"YOu think you've bested me?! I'll be back Missy Ella! You shall regret this!"

I narrowed my eyes but did not say anything.

"~Lady Ella…..how is it you received that scar?~"

I slowly looked at him.

"~Azog the Defiler.~" I said.

His eyes grew wide and Legolas had disappeared.

"~You are the wife of Thorin Oakenshield? You? This young woman bearing battle wounds who speaks the Elven tongue?~"

_Thorin you moron! We are not yet married!_

"Yes I am."

_Wait why am I lying to him? Shit!_

"~Well almost. We are to be married yes.~" I said.

He nodded.

"ELLA!"

I turned and smiled as I saw my sisters. Legolas had brought them. I rushed towards them and pulled them both into my arms.

"Oh praise the goddess you guys are safe!" I said.

"Where is that piece of shit?!" Ann asked.

"Thranduil had him banished. I told him about his lies."

Rachel smiled and hugged me.

"Lady Ella."

I turned and looked at Thranduil.

"These women are?"

"Forgive me my lord. This is my eldest sister Rachel, she is a healer and this is my other older sister Ann, who is the strongest of the three of us." I said.

They bowed and then he nodded, though I noticed Ann did not seem to like Thranduil or Legolas one bit.

"My lord I beg you to release the rest of my friends, and Thorin as well." I said.

"No."

"My lord please…."

"No! They wandered through my realm without leave and now will not tell me their purpose for doing so."

I tried to remain calm, but it was becoming difficult to do so.

"Perhaps you shall be wiser then your husband and tell me why you are here?"

"I shall not betray my _fiancée_ in such a way! We have done nothing wrong but become lost! Or kidnapped in my case."

He shook his head.

"No, now I shall have you escorted to your rooms…."

"I shall take no room! You keep my family here in cells then you shall keep me the same way!" I said.

"Me too!" Rachel said.

"And me!" Ann added.

"Very well. Though you may stay in the same cell. I do not like to separate blood relatives form one another."

I hid my smile, for that was exactly what I wanted.


	39. Memories

Chapter 39

Memories

"_Ella you cannot hide from me." _

_I bleeding and shaking. How could he have done this to me? I loved him! I thought he was my friend! Now he does this! _

"_Found you!" _

_I tried to scream but he grabbed me. _

"_Make one sound and I will kill your precious sisters. Make no mistake I don't make idle threats." _

_Tears came to my eyes and he forced me down. _

"_You do not have to do this!" I said. _

"_No….but I'm going to! Just so you know how weak you truly are!" _

_I did not like to be told I was weak. With one arm he held me down and with the other he was roaming my body. I was disgusted and I wished I had never met him! As he began to move to my secret place my eyes opened and burned with rage. I let out a scream and forced him away with a strength I did not know I had. I grabbed in the hand he had touched me with I snapped it along with his wrist. _

"_IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY I WILL END YOU! SHOULD YOU STILL QUESTION WHO IS STRONGER I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR OTHER HAND! I PROMISE ONE DAY YOU SHALL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" _

_I stood and ran off, but he said one last thing. _

"_You WILL regret this! One day I will make you regret this!_

I opened my eyes and found myself in the cell with my sisters. I remembered well the day I had discovered I was strong. I sat up and found Legolas there.

"~I did not mean to disturb you. However I gave my word to your beloved I would return you to him.~"

I looked at my sisters.

"~Should they wake I shall tell them where you are. Now come, I have heard dwarves are rather impatient.~"

I smiled and took his hand. He took me to Thorin who was asleep. I smiled and Legolas let me inside. I sat down beside Thorin and stroked his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Ella."

I smiled and hugged him. When I pulled away I gave him a look of concern.

"~Thorin they will not release you or the other dwarves. He would have released my sisters and I but I would never leave you and the others here. Nor will Ann and Rachel.~"

I spoke in dwarvish for I knew there was sure to be an elven guard nearby.

"~Ella you foolish woman! You could have left! Been rid of this place!~"

I rolled my eyes.

_Well there is the royal jackass!_

"~Without you Thorin I am never free. Wherever you are I shall also be.~"

"~Ella dwarves live far longer then normal people.~"

"~Thorin I did the math. You are 185 years old. I am 22. I am pretty sure I still have a ways to go. But worry not darling I have a plan.~"

He raised his eyebrows. I smiled.

"~I will be honest, it is a rather destructive plan…~"

"~Ella please do not tell me you…..~"

"~Thranduil put my sisters and I in the same cell. Together we can escape and free all of you as well!~" I said.

Thorin sighed and I frowned.

_Hell I thought it was a pretty good plan!_

"~Ella you did not think this through. While your plan is indeed a good one that I have no doubt will work, it would bring war between my people and the people of the Woodland King.~"

My face and heart fell sadly when I realized he was right. Then he took my hand.

"~What of that horrid beast?! What of Turwaithion?~"

At this I smiled in triumph.

"~I told Thranduil the truth. I know your anger for them is great, but they are not cruel people. Oh and by the way I owe you this….~"

I smacked him on the arm.

"~What was that for?!~"

I rolled my eyes.

"~For telling Thranduil I was your wife. You lied Thorin. And before you say why you did so, I shall tell you now that lying shall get you nowhere in life. Turwaithion is a liar and a terrible man. Only by being honest shall you live happily in your life. I know. And I also know that the honest path may be difficult, but in the end it is worth it.~" I said.

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"~Forgive me sweetheart. You are right. Though when he believed you to be my wife, I must say it gave me great joy.~"

I smiled and hugged him.

"~Rachel? Is she alright? Before when we searched for you she suddenly fell to the ground and began to shake uncontrollably.~"

I sighed.

_How do I explain this one to him? Oh well I wing it!_

"~She has a condition called epilepsy. Sometimes that interacts with her diabetes and she has what is called a seizure. I am grateful Ann was there.~" I explained.

I could tell he did not know what anything I said was but he did not further the conversation.

"~Oh Thorin how are we going to get out of this mess?~" I asked.

"~We will find a way. I promise you.~" He whispered.

I nodded and he kissed my head. I fell asleep and more memories of my past came back to me.

_I sat with my older sisters and that monster and his mother. _

"_I never touched Miss Ella! But she did assault me!" _

_My anger grew and I clenched my fists. _

"_You liar! You tried to rape me!" _

"_See!? She is insane! She doesn't know what the heck she's saying!" _

_I stood up angrily and Ann and Rachel grabbed my wrists. _

"_She belongs in a hospital or something!" _

_I felt a burning rage in me, I noticed the candles flicker wildly but thought nothing of it. _

"_I want a restraining order!" I said. _

"_For what?! I never touched you! Why would I touch someone who looks like you!?" _

I opened my eyes and found myself still with Thorin.

"~What did you dream of?~" He inquired.

_Oh shit! Please say I did not…._

"~You were speaking as if in anger.~"

_Damn my life!_

"~It was just a dream. Forgive me.~"

"~There is nothing for me to forgive sweetheart.~"

I nodded and then stared off into the darkness. Haunted by the memories that had for so long controlled my life.

_No more._


	40. Three Becomes Two

Chapter 40

Three Become Two

Rachel's POV

I missed my Bilbo. I missed my warm and loving hobbit. When we had been taken by the elves he had all but disappeared. Much as he had when we faced Gollum.

"I miss you Bilbo." I whispered into the dark.

"I never once left you my dearest Rachel."

I jumped up and ran to the cell door. There was my invisible hobbit. I smiled and reached out for his hand.

"Oh Bilbo! Praise the goddess you're alright! I was so worried."

"I am going to get you out of here. And the others!"

"But how?"

Bilbo began to explain to me his plan for putting us all into barrels.

"But what about Ann and Ella. They're too big." I said.

"I am still working that part out. But I promise you I will have you in my arms soon enough."

I pulled him closer to the bars and he kissed me.

"I go now to Thorin and your sister. I shall return."

"Bilbo….I love you."

"And I love you too my dear."

I smiled and then he was gone.

Ella's POV

I woke up to the sound of voices.

"How then shall Ann and my love escape?" Thorin asked.

"They have powers beyond the imagination of the Elvenking." came Bilbo's little voice.

"Are you suggesting I let her risk her life?! The elves will shoot her and Ann down!"

I sat up and looked at Thorin.

"Thorin…. Bilbo is right." I said.

"No he is not.."

"Will you shut-up! I am strong! You said so yourself. I can do this. You have to trust me." I said.

He sighed and he looked like he was about to give in, then he shook his head.

"NO! I will not have you doing this!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Bilbo it would seem I need to persuade Thorin. Return to my sister as I know you long to, and return to me in an hour if you would." I said.

I heard Bilbo leave and then I looked at Thorin.

"No amount of persuasion…."

I kissed him to silence him. He gently pushed me back.

"Please do not…"

I kissed him and traveled down to his neck.

"Do you really think I would do this if I did not think I could?" I said against his skin.

I could tell he was trying to be resilient, and I knew I was winning. I sucked and nipped lightly and he almost moaned.

"I know that I can do this and I will find you. I will always find you Thorin. **One does not simply** part the two of us. Do you trust me darling?"

I nibbled his ear lobe and he moaned. I smiled in triumph and then kissed his lips and trailed the tip of my tongue on his bottom lip and then slowly into his mouth. He grabbed me and kissed me hard. I pulled back and cupped his face.

"Estelio nin meleth nin. Trust me my love. I know what I must do and I promise you I will find you after." I whispered.

Worry and concern covered his face and I smiled.

"~I am strong. And you are my reason for survival.~"

He sighed and nodded. He hugged me.

_Leave it to me to turn a stone cold jackass into a slightly warmer, kinder and loving individual._

"~If you do not make it out….I will burn these woods to the ground with every Wood Elf in it!~"

_Well….almost turn a stone cold jackass. I still have some work to do._

"~I gave you my word. I told you once I hold my honor high and I keep my promises my darling Thorin…..~" I smiled at him and reached into my pocket. "~I drew this for you. A long time ago now actually. It was the 'letter' that Ann dropped that day in Rivendell.~" I said.

I handed him the drawing and closed his hand around it.

"~Wait until I have left. Then open it and you will know that I will return to you.~" I whispered.

"~I shall hold you to it.~"

I smiled and nodded.

After an hour Bilbo returned. And with him he brought our friends and my sisters. He had stolen the keys off the guards. As he let us out Thorin smiled.

"Well by my beard! Gandalf spoke true yet again. We are in your debt Master Baggins." Thorin said.

I smiled and then looked at Ann.

"It shall be you and I my sister."

"Ella no!" Rachel protested.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel you are smaller then Ann and I. You will be able to escape with the dwarves and Bilbo. I shall tell you what I told Thorin…..I will come for you. I am strong and so is Ann. Estelio nin." I said.

She sighed and hugged me tightly. It would be the first time the three of us separated willingly in order to accomplish a greater task. I kissed Thorin hard on the lips, I had to pulled Ann away from Dwalin, and then we left.

"And so three becomes two?" Ann asked.

I took her hand and squeezed it.

"For the time being." I said.

"Well then….let's do this Turner style." She said.

I smiled and nodded.


	41. The Escape!

Chapter 41

The Escape!

Ann and I made our way through the dungeons. I memorized the way out as I had been brought to the throne room, and I was enough of a nerd to know my way through Thranduil's palace. I took Ann's hand and as we left the dungeons, two guards saw us.

"Shit!" I said.

"That's one word."

I looked at her.

"You ready?"

She smiled and opened her palms where I saw electricity form.

"Let's do this."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I summoned the fire around me and when I opened my eyes the guards had aimed their bows. As they fired I destroyed their arrows. Ann used a low voltage shock to knock them back. We rushed forward and then heard the guards let out a call of warning.

_Damn it! I will not deny this place has excellent security!_

More guards were soon upon us. Ann was all for killing them, I could not bring myself to do so.

"No!"

I caused the flames to grow and lift me up.

"~DO NOT STAND IN OUR WAY!~" I thundered.

My plan to scare them had worked and now we were running out of time.

"Come on!"

I took Ann's hand, careful not to burn her. We ran like we had never run before. As we left Legolas stopped us. I knew I would not be able to scare him. However we found him smiling. He handed me my weapons, and Ann hers. He also gave to me Orcrist.

"~I hope we meet again Lady Ella.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~Now fly!~" He said.

I smiled and Ann and I ran out of the gates of the Elvenking and towards the path. I knew the way out and so I led my sister away. Yet as we reached the end, a group of elven scouts stopped us.

"~Halt!~"

A female elf with dark red hair came forward.

"~You are the prisoners of the king!~" she said.

"Ella what the hell is she saying?" Ann asked.

I ignored her and walked forward. If I was going to keep my promise to Rachel then I was going to have to earn the trust of this elf.

"I eneth nin Ella." I said.

She eyes me curiously.

"~How is it you escape and have back the weapons taken from you?~"

"~Ask my dear friend, your Prince Legolas. Now I have a promise to keep…..Tauriel.~" I said.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock.

"~I do not wish to harm you or your people. Only to return to my beloved.~" I said.

She walked forward.

"~IF the prince has released you…..then I cannot hold you back. Go now, and I hope we may meet again.~"

I bowed and then Ann and I ran off and burst out of the trees. I had not seen the sun in days! I smiled and breathed in the fresh air.

"I hope I never ever have to go near that place again!" Ann said.

I smirked.

"Oh shut up. Did Bilbo tell you where the barrels were bound?"

"He said something about Esgaroth."

I smiled.

_Lake-town! You brilliant little hobbit!_

"The river will have carried them straight to Lake-town. And then we are even closer to Erebor." I said.

"Smart ass hobbit."

I laughed and then my sister and I turned in direction of Lake-town. Ann grabbed my arm. I looked at her but she was looking back towards the forest. I looked over and saw Legolas and Tauriel there. He smiled and waved in farewell.

"It would seem I have gained the trust of the Prince." I said.

"Well that will probably come in handy later. I have a bad feeling Thranduil's sorry ass won't take lightly what happened."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No he will not." I whispered.

_*My name is Ella._


	42. Reunion in Lake-Town

Chapter 42

Reunion in Lake-Town

It took Ann and I around two and a half days to reach Lake-town. As we reached it, I looked towards the shore and smiled when I saw 14 barrels lying open. I knew they had made it.

"They made it. They are safe!" I said.

Ann put her arm around my shoulders and smiled. We walked off towards Lake-town where the guards called down to us.

"Halt! Lay down your arms."

"I should think not! I know the King Under the Mountain is here." I said.

"What of it lady?"

I smirked.

_Thorin will enjoy this._

"I wonder what he shall think of the way you speak to his wife." I said.

I could see the look of terror in their eyes. Thorin was not cruel, but I had seen what happened when people hurt me. It was not pretty.

"Our sincerest apologies. And your companion?" they asked.

"My sister Ann. Now take me to my husband." I said.

They opened the gates and led us towards the great hall. I could hear laughter and singing coming from within. I smiled as the guard entered.

"I bring with me Master of Lake-town, the wife of Thorin Oakenshield and her sister Lady Ann."

I walked forward and I had never seen a greater smile on Thorin's face. I smiled and ran forward. He left the table and came towards me. I leaped into his arms and kissed him.

_Damn I have been waiting so very long to do that!_

When we separated there was cheering in the hall. I smiled and hugged him.

"~I told you I would return to you.~"

"~I am sorry I doubted you sweetheart. I shall…..make it up to you.~"

I smiled and he kissed my cheek. He led me to the high table and sat me down at his side. I noticed Ann and Dwalin had gone. I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"What is it?"

I smiled and shook my head. I took his hand and squeezed.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

He smiled and we enjoyed the meal, for it was a proper meal we had not had in many days.

Later that night I found Ann and Dwalin in Dwalin's room. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Thorin and I shared a room.

"So you called yourself my wife."

I smiled and nodded. I looked up at him.

"It saved Ann and I the argument with the men of the Lake. And I knew it would make you smile. I was right was I not?"

He took my hands and led me to the bed.

"That you were."

I smiled and we sat down on the bed. He traced my scar gently and I smiled.

"When were you going to start making it up to me my darling king?" I asked.

I stroked his face and then began to play with the ties of his tunic. He raised his brows and smiled as he pulled my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around him and straddled him. I pushed him back and leaned forward, hovering above his face. His hands went up my legs and rested on my hips.

"~You shall be my undoing.~" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. I was going to enjoy every second of this. I moved down and then let my tongue play around his navel. He groaned and bucked slightly but I held him down. I smiled and then took him into my mouth.

"Ah!"

I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down. He moaned my name and I moved back to his lips. I was wet and aching for him to come inside me. I took his length in my hand and guided it to my opening. I slowly slide down, always was I amazed by his size, for being a dwarf and all. I let out a cry of pleasure as he filled me completely. He thrusted into me and I screamed. He sat up and I started to move my hips with his. I felt close to release when he forced me back and slipped out of me. I groaned and he moved down and started to suck. I clutched the sheets and moaned his name.

"Thorin I am going to cum!" I said.

He did not move and I came. He sucked up my juices and then began to suckle my breasts. His beard felt wonderful against my skin. I brought his lips back up to mine and sucked on his lower lip. My fingers knotted in his hair and his tongue explored my mouth. I felt him begin to push inside me. I cried out as he buried himself to the hilt. The coarse hair at the base of his shaft rubbed against me as he started to move. I moaned and cried out in pleasure. At first he was slow but then he started to thrust hard and fast. I could feel myself heading to another orgasm.

"Ella…."

My name was all he was able to say. He buried himself deep inside and then emptied himself within me.

Ann's POV

I woke up next to Dwalin. The thing that caught my attention was that I was completely naked. For the first time, and this was not my first time doing the deed, I turned red and felt highly embarrassed. I just hoped my sisters didn't see me.

Rachel's POV

Bilbo and I were snuggled up in the little bed we shared. Kissing every so often, but I knew my sisters were more then likely taking part in other activities.

Ella's POV

I lay next to Thorin and smiled. I lazily played with the hair on his chest. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"~I shall never grow tired of this.~" he murmured.

I smiled and looked into those blue eyes I loved so much.

"~Never?~"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. I sighed in content and then rested my head on his chest.

"~I would give you anything Thorin. Everything I am is yours.~" I whispered.

He said something else but I did not hear it before I fell asleep. Everything was perfect until my dream.

"_If I cannot have you I shall take your unborn child! Mark my words Missy Ella this is not over!"_

I woke up screaming and thrashing around. Thorin put his arms around me and tried to calm me.

"Ella! Ella calm down!"

I clung to him and tried to calm myself. When I did, I looked at him.

"Thorin…."

"It was him was it not?"

He knew it was Turwaithion. I nodded and he pulled me back to him.

"He shall not have you." He said.

_How can I tell him?_

"I no longer know if it is me he wants."

"It matters not what he wants! He shall receive nothing."

I looked at Thorin.

"Thorin I….."

_I cannot lie!_

"I love you."

_Well that is true! So I am not lying._

"And I love you. Now you need to sleep sweetheart."

I nodded. He kissed me and then I lay down and curled up against him. I still could not sleep.

"It is no use Thorin. I shall not sleep this night." I said.

"Would it help if I sing?"

I smiled but shook my head.

"No. You sleep my darling. I shall be right here."

He nodded and lay down. I sighed and wrapped one of the thin sheets around me. How was I going to get out of this. Thorin and I had only had sex what…..3 times? This was physically impossible.

_Then again what I can do with fire is also physically impossible, and logically, and mentally!_

I covered my face in my hands. How could I allow this to happen? Now I not only endangered my life, but my child's. I cried softly and asked why this happened. I knew of only two who could help me. Who would keep my secret.

_They are my only hope._


	43. Wise Council and Warrior Love

Chapter 43

Wise Council and Warrior Love

I silently clothed myself and snuck to Balin's room. I felt bad about waking the old dwarf, but I desperately needed his help.

"Balin!" I hissed.

He slowly sat up. Once he saw the frightened look upon my face he grew concerned.

"What is it lassie?"

"~I need your help. And Bifur's.~" I said.

He smiled when he heard me using the dwarvish language.

"~Well then we had best wake him.~" he said.

I smiled a little and we woke Bifur. We went to the large living room and sat in front of the fire.

"~I need your help.~"

"~What happened lass?~" Bifur asked.

I looked into the flames.

"I am pregnant…." I looked at them. "I carry Thorin's child, and if I am right his heir." I whispered.

As I looked back at them, Balin wore a thoughtful expression. While as my dear friend Bifur stared at me in shock.

_I swear if I have to explain to him how children are made….._

"~I know not what I can do. And I cannot tell Thorin. Not with all of this going on.~" I said.

"~I see your problem lassie. But I believe the truth is the wiser course.~" Balin said slowly.

I looked at the flames again. I started to twist them and make them dance around my hands and arms.

"~If I tell him…..what will he think?~" I said.

Bifur took my hand.

"~You fear his reaction.~"

I nodded and had the flames return to the fire. I placed my hand over my womb.

"~I never thought about marriage, or children. I know not how to care for a child.~"

"~I do not believe there is an instruction book lass. You will know.~" Balin said.

"~But how do I tell him?~"

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"~That lassie, we cannot help you with. You must be the one to tell him. And soon.~" Bifur said.

"~However until I tell him you must speak of this to no one.~"

"~We shall keep your secret.~" Balin said.

I nodded and then headed back to my room. Thorin still slept peacefully. I smiled and sat down in the large armchair. I would wait until Thorin woke to tell him. I only hoped that I would have enough courage to do so.

Ann's POV

I couldn't go back to sleep. I lay awake and when Dwalin finally woke up he smiled at me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Hello there lover." I said.

He chuckled and kissed me back. I knew what he was doing.

"Eager?"

He laughed and I forced him on his back. Dwalin would not let this go on for long.

"Tell you what…..if you can get me beneath you we'll have another go." I said.

He smiled at my challenge and leaned forward and kissed me. I knew he was trying to catch me off guard.

_Sorry lover you'll have to do loads better then that!_

His hands wandered down to my ass and I kept my control. I could feel him hard against me and I could feel my willpower slipping away. He started to bite my neck. He knew I liked it rough, but I wasn't used to the gentle. The minute his tongue touched my skin I moaned. I felt him smile and before I knew what had happened I was on my back. He was smiling with triumph.

"Oh well done love." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my lips. I slid my tongue through his lips and he moaned.

_Oh hell yeah that turns me on!_

I started to grind against him and he growled. I smirked and then held my arms above my head. I struggled against him, but I had to admit he was much stronger then I. He kissed my neck, then the base of my throat and then suckled my breasts.

"Oh fuck!" I said.

His tongue swirled around my nipple and then he was at my lips again.

"Dwalin stop torturing me!" I begged.

With a chuckle he slid inside me.

_YES!_

I wrapped my legs around his waist and then he began to move. I moaned loudly.

"Dwalin!"

He pounded into me hard and fast. I wouldn't last long and I knew he wouldn't either. I felt him come inside me and I released seconds after.


	44. Sacrifice

Chapter 44

Sacrifice

Ella's POV

When Thorin woke up, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Morning darling."

"Good morning."

I kissed him and smiled. I knew I had to tell him…..but I could not just yet. I wound my arms around him and then I remembered. I smiled and took Orcrist and handed it to him.

"~The Prince of Mirkwood is not like his father my darling. He gave this to me to return to you.~" I said.

He smiled and took it. I held onto his hand and he looked at me.

"~Something troubles you. I can see it in your eyes.~"

I smiled and shook my head.

"~It is nothing. I just worry about the dragon.~"

"~Nothing shall happen. I can assure you of that. Now come.~"

He dressed and then we made our to breakfast. Bifur and Balin looked at me and gave them a small shake of my head. They said nothing, but I knew they did not think it right. I sighed and after I had eaten I walked outside. I went down by the water and skipped stones. Fili and Ori found me.

"Are you well? You seem…."

"I am fine." I said quickly.

"You swift answer only increases our worry." Ori said.

I sighed and shook my head. Fili put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell us."

"No I cannot. Please….I love you both. You are the greatest friends I could ever have, but I just need to think." I said.

They nodded.

"As you wish. But you know you can always come to us."

I nodded and then they left. I placed my hand over my womb and sighed.

_What if I cannot be the mother this child deserves?_

Of one thing I was certain, I would never allow Turwaithion to touch my child.

_Touch my child and he will pull back a bloody stub!_

I stood up and walked around through the market. It was lively town. I came across a man who practiced archery. His aim was deadly and his hand steady.

_This could only be Bard!_

I watched him as he practiced. Intrigued by his skill. After a while he seemed to notice me.

"My lady."

He bowed and I did the same.

"You have great skill." I said.

He smiled and nodded his thanks.

"I am Bard."

I bowed.

"And I am Ella."

"Ah the wife of Thorin Oakenshield. Tell me my Lady Oakenshield, what brings you here?"

"I too am an archer. Since I was 10 years of age."

He smiled and held out a bow to me.

"Perhaps you would show me?"

I smiled and took the bow. I aimed at the target and then let it fly directly into the middle. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes grew wide.

"Impressive. One would not believe you could be so very deadly by looking upon you."

I smiled and nodded.

"If I may ask, where did you receive such a scar?"

His voice was gentle. I looked at him.

"The Pale Orc. Azog the Defiler." I said.

He nodded and examined me.

"You are strong, I can see that. I would expect nothing else of the wife of the King Under the Mountain."

I smiled and bowed.

"I believe I should return to him now. It was an honor to meet you Bard, heir of Girion." I said.

He looked surprised I knew his heritage, but I only smiled and then left. As I walked back I knew that telling Thorin about my pregnancy now, would only cause him to have me remain here while he and the others went to the mountain. I could not allow that to happen. My decision lightened my mood and when I saw Thorin I smiled at him lovingly. He smiled and seemed to be less concerned. I walked to Balin and Bifur. They followed me away and then I looked at them.

"~I will not tell him until we reach the mountain.~" I said.

Before they could speak I held up my hand.

"~If he knew he would have me remain here. I came to protect my sisters, now I go to protect him and then rest of you. I know this is wrong, but I cannot let them leave me behind.~"

Bifur nodded and Balin looked at me in disappointment.

"~This is a terrible mistake Lass. We know not what the Mountain holds in store.~"

"~I know my friend. But I cannot lose my sisters. And I cannot allow my child to lose his or her father. I implore you to continue to keep my secret.~"

He sighed but nodded. I smiled small and then they left. I knew what I did was wrong, but if I lost Thorin I would have no more reason to live. If I lost him I would bear my child and then die, for I could not and would not live without him.

I went back to my room and took a small nap. When I woke Rachel and Ann were there. I smiled and looked at them.

"Yo sleepyhead!"

I laughed lightly.

"I've never seen you sleep that much Ella." Rachel said.

I could hear the curiosity in her voice. I could never lie to my sisters. I sighed and looked at them.

"I am pregnant."

Ann's jaw dropped and Rachel sat down in shock.

"You cannot tell Thorin." I said.

"Ella you…..you can't go to the mountain now."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh yes I can! And I will! Try and stop me."

They knew hey could not stop me. They looked at me sadly.

"Fine, but…"

_Oh here it comes…_

"You listen to us when we tell you to back off if we have to fight." Rachel said.

I nodded. Ann smiled at me.

"Do I get to be a godmother?"

I smirked.

"I know not. Give me some time, I am still trying to take all of this in." I said.

They nodded and we stayed and spent time with each other. I would sacrifice anything to keep my family safe. I looked down at my stomach.

_I will never let anything harm you. Mum will protect you._


	45. Preparations

Chapter 45

Preparations

Since I had told Ann and Rachel about my child, they had become even more watchful of me. They always made sure I ate and that I was warm and had enough rest. It was growing rather irritating.

That night I finally escaped to my room. I collapsed on the bed and Thorin woke up.

"Oh Thorin forgive me. I knew not you were here." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Perhaps you shall just have to make it up to me."

I smiled and kissed him, then I remembered my child. I gently pulled away.

"I am sorry my darling but I am very tired this night."

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then rest."

I smiled and curled up against him.

_Like the stars guiding souls to safety, _

_You have saved me my love_

_Near or far, you'll be here to watch me'_

_From the heavens above_

_When my light ceases to burn_

_To your arms I will return_

_For my live never lets go._

_For my love _

_Never _

_Lets_

_Go_

When I woke up the next morning Thorin was gone. I knew he was likely about the town making preparations to leave. I got up, got dressed and then ate. Balin and Bifur knew that my sisters knew and now were trying to get them to convince me to tell Thorin. I would not hear it. I was set on my decision. I decided to try and find Thorin, and he proved easy to find. There were several people around him. And many of them were young women. I narrowed my eyes and strode forward. Thorin saw me and a smile came to his face. I reached him and took his hand. I threw a sideways glance at the women and their faces fell.

_Back off ladies! He is MINE!_

We walked around the market and I always kept my hand in his.

Rachel's POV

Bilbo and I were walking around the market. I saw my baby sisters shove through the crowd and take Thorin's hand. I hadn't failed to notice that several young women were hanging around him. I smirked and shook my head as Ella looked at them, making sure they knew Thorin was hers and no other's.

Ann's POV

Ella came to me with an interesting question.

"Um…Ann….can…can you have sex while your pregnant?" she asked.

I busted up laughing and she scowled at me.

"Why do you ask?"

She turned red and looked down.

"I have really, really bad urges. And I mean BAD."

This caused me to laugh again, which earned me a good punch in the arm.

"Well yeah you can."

She sighed in relief. I shook my head and clapped her on the back.

"Ah so young! Still so much to learn." I said dramatically.

"Shut-up."

"Shut doesn't go up sister dearest."

She scowled but then started to laugh.

"Well I am going to go and find my darling Dwarf King." she said.

I rolled my eyes and she left.

Ella's POV

I lay next to Thorin and breathed heavily. He kissed me gently and then pulled me into his arms.

"What brought all of this on if I might ask?"

I shrugged and smiled.

"Thorin may I ask you something?" I inquired.

"Hm?"

I took a deep breath.

"You still wish to marry me?"

He looked at me in alarm.

"Have you…"

"No, no! Of course not. Can you just answer the question?"

He seem confused and a little suspicious but he nodded.

"Of course. I shall never want anyone else."

I smiled a bit. Rested my head on his chest.

Thorin's POV

Her question concerned me slightly, but he next question shocked me.

"Do you want a family?"

_Something is going on with her._

"Of course, but why are you asking me such questions?"

She did not look at me.

"I never thought I would marry. None ever wanted me and so when I met you, and fell in love…my entire life changed. I never once gave a thought to having children. I knew not how you would feel about it." She said softly.

_She is hiding something from me._

"Ella look at me….please."

She slowly, almost reluctantly looked into my eyes.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

She looked at me for what seemed like hours before shaking her head. I knew she was lying to me, but I had come to trust that whatever it was, was of no importance. I knew Ella would tell me if something life changing had happened.

"Do we leave tomorrow?" she questioned.

I kissed her head and nodded.

"Yes we do."

"I do not want to leave. I feel safe here….with you."

I smiled and rubbed her arm.

"You will always be safe. I promise you that."

She held herself up on her arm and looked at me. She looked over at one of the braids in my hair and began to play with it. I chuckled and she smiled and twirled it in her hand. I took her hand and she looked back into my eyes. I smiled and gave her a soft kiss before she lay down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Sleep my darling Thorin. Sleep. I love you." She whispered.

I only just managed to tell her I loved her before falling to sleep.


	46. One Step Closer

Chapter 36

One Step Closer

Thorin's POV

I woke with my beautiful fire wielder sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and kissed her. I gently woke her.

"Elena? Sweetheart you must wake. We have a long road ahead of us." I whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked exhausted. I frowned and felt her forehead. She was not ill, but she seemed drained of energy. We dressed and I lifted her into my arms.

"Sleep sweetheart. I shall carry you."

She was too tired to even argue. There was something very wrong. My Elena always argued! I carried her to the boats and Ann and Rachel looked at their little sister in alarm.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"She is clearly exhausted. She needs rest and plenty of it. Worry not, I shall see that she is taken care of."

"Not without us."

I nodded and carried her to a make-shift bed. I sat beside her and watched as Erebor grew ever closer. I smiled, finally returning home after so many long years. As Elena began to stir I looked to her. She opened her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Thorin…I am a little hungry."

I chuckled and nodded.

Ann's POV

How Thorin didn't know she was pregnant was beyond me. Either he was too dense to know, or he knew absolutely nothing of pregnancies. Still, it was rather entertaining to watch. Dwalin seemed to suspect something. So when he pulled me aside I wasn't surprised.

"The lassie carries a child." He said.

_Wow you put that bluntly._

I slowly nodded.

"But you can't tell Thorin!" I hissed.

He seemed utterly confused.

"Elena doesn't want him to know yet. Because you and I both know Thorin would have her go back to Lake-Town."

"Aye and she would be safe."

I sighed.

"I know….believe me I agree with him. But Elena would only follow and that would be worse. Alone trying to get back to us with a child inside her." I said.

He nodded seeing my point.

"I shall not tell him, but she had best tell him soon."

I hugged him and rested my head against his chest.

"I know. Believe me I know."

He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"When this is over…if you would have me….I would make you my wife."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He was dead serious. I don't remember a bigger smile ever coming to my face. I flung my arms around him and kissed him.

_It's about time you asked me you big ape! But I love you so much!_

Elena's POV

After I had eaten I sat on the little bed with Thorin holding me in his arms. I had decided to tell him after the men of the Lake had gone back. For I knew Thorin would not send me back on my own and we both knew full well that Ann and Rachel would not leave Bilbo and Dwalin and that the others would not leave. I closed my eyes and listened to his strong and steady heartbeat. I smiled to myself and wondered if my child was a boy or girl. I hoped to give Thorin a son, a proud and strong son to carry on the line of Durin. Of course I knew that Thorin would love our child be they boy or girl.

"I love you Thorin." I whispered.

I knew not where the words came from, but I cared not. I reminded him every single day that I loved him.

"And I love you sweetheart."

I smiled and fell asleep again.


	47. Telling Thorin

Chapter 47

Telling Thorin

I felt someone pick me up. I slowly opened my eyes and found Thorin carrying me off the boat. I opened my eye fully and saw the Lonely Mountain before me. I nearly jumped out of Thorin's arms in excitement. He chuckled.

"We have arrived." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. I knew he waited many, many years for this day. To finally see his home again. I took his hand and he smiled at me.

"Welcome home my darling." I said.

"It is just as much your home now as it is mine."

I smiled and kissed him.

The minute we had all got off the boats and our supplies had been set on the bank, the Lake Men left. It was easier for them to believe in the dragon and not Thorin. So that night when I knew the Lake Men were long gone, I looked at Thorin.

"Thorin I have to tell you something."

He looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course….you remember the night I woke from a bad dream of Turwaithion?"

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing! Great Goddess lend me your strength!_

"~He told me if he could not have me…..he would take my unborn child.~"

Thorin's eyes went wide. He looked from my face to my stomach.

"~I carry your child Thorin.~" I whispered.

He slowly looked back up into my eyes.

"~If I had told you in Lake-Town you would have had me stay there! And if I had told you on the boat you would have had me go back with them. I cannot leave you because…..I know what it is like to not have a father. I cannot let our child go through that. Balin and Bifur know and so do my sisters. I am pretty sure Dwalin knows, because Ann knows not how to keep her damn mouth shut. Thorin please try to understand! If I lost you…I would give birth to our child, but then I would die of a broken heart. I cannot risk losing you. I know I was selfish and….~"

Thorin's lips crashed against mine. I wound my arms around him. Relieved he was not angry.

_BEST DAMN ANSWER AND REACTION I EVER HAD!_

Rachel's POV

I saw Ella start making out with Thorin and I smiled.

"Well it's about time." I said.

Bilbo looked at me in confusion.

"Ella's going to have a baby."

I heard someone choke and start to cough. Bilbo and I looked over at the others. They heard me. When the others went over to them it left Bilbo and I alone. He looked at me and then kissed me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. The goddess knew I had been trying so hard every day to restrain myself. It wasn't working anymore.


	48. Hobbit Love

Chapter 48

Hobbit Love

Rachel's POV

I traced my tongue on his bottom lip and he pulled back suddenly.

"We cannot do this here."

He looked around and then took my hand. He led me behind a boulder and then pushed me against it. He lips were at my neck and I was tangling my fingers in his curly hair.

"I love you Rachel." he said against my skin.

"Oh and I love you my Master Burglar!"

He chuckled and then started to suck at my neck. I gasped and craned my neck to give him better access. I pushed of his jacket and started undo his shirt. His lips found mine again and he explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and melted in his arms. I pulled him to the ground with me and finished with his shirt. His hand went under my shirt and stroked my breast.

"Oh yes! More Bilbo please!" I begged.

He smiled and his eyes sparkled. I smiled and kissed his neck. He lifted my shirt over my head and it was added to the now growing pile of cloths. I pushed up against him and felt his growing erection. I smiled and started to push down his pants. I quickly removed my pants he wrapped his arm around me.

"Tell me when you are ready." He said.

I could hear how impatient he was. I smirked and kissed his neck, collarbone and chest. I heard him moan and that was it.

"Now Bilbo!"

He drove into me and I cried out in pleasure. I was pretty sure they heard us.

_Ann is never going to let me forget this!_

He stayed still and kissed my lips again. Then, ever so slowly he began to move in and out of me. At first he was slow, but then he picked up speed. I held onto him and he kissed and bit at my neck.

_So much for Hobbits are plain, simple folk!_

Bilbo was an exquisite lover! I moaned his name and soon I felt myself close to the edge.

"Bilbo….I'm…."

He let himself go before I could finish. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and screamed as I released. I felt the earth begin to tremble.

"Rachel my dear I believe you will collapse the mountain." he said.

I laughed and calmed myself. He slid out of me and then held me in his arms. I cuddled up to him and sighed in content.

"I think now if my sisters ask that I can say hobbits are the superior lovers." I said.

He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"It is all a matter of opinion my sweet."

I smiled. I love his little nicknames for me.

"Ann will never let me forget this."

He stiffened.

"Don't think I want to forget! No, no! I will remember this for the rest of my days. But I have always given her grief about how she well…..you know."

"I believe I understand. But you can always say you waited."

I smiled evilly.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this!" I said.

He laughed and I looked into his eyes. I smiled and kissed him. It was one of those long, sweet, tender kisses you never wanted to end. When we finally separated he smiled and ran a hand through my long hair. He kissed my forehead and then we got dressed. To my intense relief most of them were asleep. Fili and Kili, I had learned could sleep through almost anything! They were snoring away, and Ella was fast asleep. But she was pregnant so she would sleep like a rock. Thorin lay awake watching over her. There was something wrong with him. Gloin, Oin, Ann and Dwalin were awake, and Bifur and Ori, Dori, Bombur and Balin were asleep. Ann looked at me and I knew what was coming.

"Well it's about time! I was really getting sick of the love looks you two were giving each other." she said.

_Two can play at that game!_

"At least I have morals and I waited." I said.

Bofur, Oin and Gloin laughed and I could tell Dwalin was trying not to. She raised her eyebrows.

"Touché sister dearest."

I smirked and Bilbo chuckled and kissed my head.

"And now I can say that hobbits are the superior lovers as well." I said.

"Oi! Who you calling bad?" Dwalin said.

Bilbo laughed and I did too.

"Hush! All of you!" came the booming voice of my future brother in law.

I looked at him. There was something wrong. I looked at Ann and she nodded.

Thorin's POV

Her sisters walked to me and sat down. Leaving their lovers behind I noted.

"Something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes." Rachel said.

"Is it….is it the baby?" Ann asked concerned.

I shook my head.

"The child is perfectly fine. It is for the safety of my child I fear."

"Nothing's going to touch them!"

"It is not that. Ella had a dream."

I looked at her. Her peaceful face made me smile.

"It was **him** again wasn't it?" Ann asked in a low voice.

I nodded slowly.

"He said that he would take Ella's unborn child."

"If he comes within 100 miles of my sister or your guys' child…..I'll take off his head and put it on a stick!" Ann said.

I smirked. Her anger had never ceased to impress me.

"I know….but not before I tear off his hands for touching my beloved fire wielder."

I looked up and found them smiling at me.

"What?"

They started to laugh.

"You're face is priceless!" Ann laughed.

"Every time your around Ella you're like….not you."

"How do you mean?"

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well you're always so serious! You never smile unless she's in the room or area." Rachel said.

"Yeah and you're the one who made her laugh! She changed you. Not that you aren't still you…"

"You're just different with her."

I smiled at them and then looked at Ella.

"Aye, she has changed me. And I like it. Now I believe you should get some rest. We have a long and difficult journey tomorrow."

"Right….night brother."

_Brother?_

I looked up at them. They smiled.

"Brother?"

"Yeah. You're part of our family now." Rachel said.

I smiled and nodded. They left and I kissed Ella's temple before falling off to sleep.


	49. Two!

Chapter 49

Two?!

Ella's POV

I had fallen asleep just as I heard my eldest sister and Bilbo go at it. When I woke up, everyone else was still asleep. However, I screamed when I saw an unwanted guest. Thorin jumped up and drew Orcrist.

Thorin's POV

There he was! Turwaithion. I stood in front of Ella protectively.

"Leave!" I ordered.

He smirked.

"You are no king, besides I only wish to speak with Missy Ella…."

"SAY MY WIFE'S NAME ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU FILTH!" I bellowed.

He laughed at me.

"I know she carries your children."

_Children?_

I looked at Ella. She seemed as shocked as I. She placed her hands on her womb and looked down.

"Twins?" she asked.

I looked back at Turwaithion.

"You shall not have my wife or children! Come near them and I will destroy you!"

He smirked.

"There is nothing you can do. I can have whatever it is I want. I will have your daughter! Your son will suffer at my hand! And I will have Missy Ella watch as I kill you. It may not be today, or tomorrow. But I WILL have my prize!"

"MY CHILDREN ARE NO PRIZE! THEY ARE MINE! AS IS MY WIFE! AND YOU ARE NO MORE THEN A LIAR AND PITIFUL REJECT OF THE WOLRD!"

He flinched a bit when I called him a reject.

_Good!_

"Leave now! And never come back! Or I WILL kill you!"

He ran off and I knew he would come back. I knelt down beside Ella and held her in my arms.

"He will not touch our children Ella. I promise."

"I cannot watch you die." she cried.

I tightened my hold on her and closed my eyes.

"I will not die. I will not leave you and our children." I whispered.

She held onto me and cried. I hated that pitiful man! I hated him more then even Azog.

Ella's POV

When I had calmed down we continued towards the mountain. Though Thorin made sure we stayed away from the Front Gate. We made our camp and stared up at the mountain. I feared the dragon inside, not for me but for my families lives.

"Ella…"

I looked at Dori and Ori.

"Yes?"

Ori stepped forward.

"We will not let that man touch you! Or Thorin! I shall give him a taste of the dwarvish iron! Right up his jacksie!"

I busted up laughing and smiled at Ori.

"Oh Ori my friend. I know. But he is stronger then you know."

"There are 17 of us here including you." Dori said.

I nodded.

"And you control the fire!" Ori said.

I smiled and nodded, but then I looked at the others. They were all watching me. It irritated me.

"I WILL NOT DIE BY JUST STANDING HERE!" I roared.

They jumped a bit. I felt bad.

"Sorry."

"It is the babies." Dori said.

I nodded. If my anger was bad before…with the extra crazy hormones I was going to be terrible. I walked back with them and sat down beside Thorin. As I looked at Fili and Kili I came to the realization I would soon be their aunt. I laughed lightly and Thorin smiled at me.

"WHat is it?"

I leaned closer to him.

"~I just realized I will be there aunt soon.~" I whispered.

He smiled and nodded. I sighed and looked at me. I smiled and kissed his nose before resting my head on his strong chest. He pulled me onto his lap and I closed my eyes again. I wondered if our children would have my power of fire. It would be interesting raising them if they did. With a smile on my face I fell asleep.


	50. A Better Dwarf

Chapter 50

A Better Dwarf

It had been a week since our last encounter with Turwaithion. Thorin never let me out of his sight, and I did not mind at all. We would send groups to search the Mountain for any sign of the Hidden Door, and every day we would be disappointed. I lay awake one night and Thorin was fast asleep beside me. The key was hanging around his neck. I picked it up and examined it. It was an odd looking key, but sort of pretty. Thorin's eyes opened and he grabbed my wrist.

"It is only me darling." I said.

He sighed and loosened his grip on my wrist.

"Forgive me…."

"No there is nothing to forgive. It is rather difficult to sleep, when Ann and Dwalin are a little ways away being….."

He smirked.

"Physically loving?"

"Well put." I said.

He chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at him.

"Have you taken an interest in my hair?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It is soft as silk. Does it bother you?"

I smiled and entwined my fingers in his free hand.

"Normally I never allow people to touch my hair…" I smiled more. "I love it when you do."

He chuckled and continued to run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He hummed to me and I laughed a little.

"What?"

I did not open my eyes as I spoke.

"When I first met you…I never would have guessed you could be this way with anyone." I whispered.

I felt his lips on my hair.

"Ever were you serious and angry at the world, then I saw you start to change. Whenever you were around me you seemed relaxed and almost content."

"I am always content by your side. You have changed me Ella…I was not always the way I was before I met you. I was very much like I am now, here with you." I opened my eyes. His were closed. "I was far more trusting, though not by much. I was….happier."

His hand stopped running through my hair and he opened his eyes.

"Once my people were betrayed and my home taken….I changed. Not for the better I would think. I was cold, untrusting and always very angry. When I fist saw you I felt different. I felt myself trusting you and I was afraid. Afraid that you would betray me like so many I had trusted had. You were never afraid to put me in my place, and I hated you for it, but I realized I loved you for it. You were not afraid to speak your mind, and you never allowed anyone to control your life. I love that about you Ella. You saved me from the cold and cruel dwarf I was."

I put my finger to his lips.

"You were never cold and cruel. It was a shield you put around yourself, because you feared to be hurt again. I understand. I was once the same way. Thorin I shall never hurt you."

"Nor I you."

I smiled and he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. When we separated I smiled and snuggled up close to him.

"You have made me a better dwarf Ella. You helped me see that not everything is as it seems. I love you so much." he whispered.

"What if your people do not approve of you choosing me?" I asked.

It was a question I had long needed to ask. Thorin was silent for a while before saying,

"I care not what anyone says or thinks."

"I do not wish to bring shame to your family…."

He lifted my chin.

"They may not trust what they cannot explain or what they do not know. You all I could have ever asked for. You are the most wonderful, beautiful and pure hearted woman I have ever known. You will be the greatest Queen Under the Mountain in the history of Erebor. Everyone shall see how truly wonderful you are." He said.

I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek.

"Sleep sweetheart."

I nodded and went to sleep.


	51. Immunity

Chapter 51

Immunity

Winter was fast approaching, as was Durin's day. Thorin was very stressed and I knew he was getting worried. I did everything I could to make sure he was relaxed and did not over work himself. Finally, one day, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Rachel came back to us excited.

"We found stairs! Come quickly!" Bilbo said.

The look of hope and excitement on Thorin's face caused me to smile. He took my hand and we followed the boys and Rachel and Bilbo.

It had been now a month and a half since I found out I was pregnant. There was small baby bump now but it was hardly noticeable, but it was there. We reached a small ledge that we had to cross. We stayed close to the wall and inched our way across. As soon as we were safely across, we found another set of stairs. Though none of us dared to climb it, for we knew not what or who could be watching. We came to a steep-walled bay and here there was soft green grass. Below on the lands surrounding the mountain all the trees were dead, burned from the dragon fire, and there was no grass. I smiled and ran my fingers through it. This bay was on a sort of ledge which looked directly down upon our camp!

_Imagine that!_

I looked at the smooth rock face and smiled.

"Thorin, darling I believe this is what we have been searching for."

Even though I was not a dwarf and knew absolutely nothing about smithing or mason work, I knew this was not natural. He smiled and ran his hand over the wall. This was indeed the Hidden Door. Though despite all of our searching, we found no key-hole or anything else that might help us open it. Thorin grew frustrated again and after another hour we had a sort of pulley system going. Our supplies were brought up and more of the dwarves came as well. All save Bombur.

"I am too fat for such fly walks! I should tread on my beard and fall!"

So Bombur stayed just below us. The others, and Ann started to swing away at the rock wall.

"No!"

They would not listen and soon their pickaxes broke and their arms were splintered.

"You dumbasses! I told you to stop!" I said.

Ann had stopped, so she was better off then the rest of them. Rachel got to work on healing them and then went to see if she could use her powers to open the door. This proved both dangerous and in vain. She stopped when the entire mountain began to shake. I hoped that if Smaug was still inside that he was either dead or asleep.

For two days we stayed and tried to find a way to open the door. Finally Durin's day was here. I had never seen Thorin's spirits so low. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to help him relax, but his eyes remained fixed on the door. Suddenly Bilbo gave a cry. He was staring at the door like one possessed. A tiny ray of sunlight peaked through the clouds and shone on the hidden door. A loud shrill made me jump and I saw an old Thrush perched on a rock. There was a crack! I looked back at the door and found that part of the wall had fallen away. A small key hole then appeared.

"The key! The key!" cried the hobbit. "Where is Thorin!? Come and try the key while there is still time!"

Thorin rushed forward and place the key in the hole. It fit! He turned it and there was a snap and another loud crack and the door opened for us!

Thorin back up and took my hand. We all gazed into the pitch black before us. I squeezed Thorin's hand and he cleared his throat.

"Well, now the time has come for our fellow companion, our dear Master Baggins, to prove his worth…"

I looked at Rachel.

_Oh…Shit!_

"Now you listen to me!" she started. "You're NOT sending my Bilbo down there alone when there could be a dragon! Hell no! You can walked your royal ass down there and find out yourself!" She snapped.

I dared not intervene. Bilbo put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is quite alright my dear. I shall go. I have got my ring and will not be seen. I will be back before you know it."

She looked at him and then kissed him passionately. I had to smile at my sister's happiness. Balin volunteered to go with him a little ways down the tunnel. I hugged Bilbo.

"Good luck my friend, my brother." I said.

Ann also hugged him and wished him luck. There was nothing more for us to do but wait. I sat near the entrance and waited. Rachel never moved from the spot she had when Bilbo let. I put my arm around her.

"He will be back soon. Bilbo is the greatest burglar I have ever known. He is sneaky and he has that little magic ring. He would not die so easily when he has you waiting here for him." I said.

She tried to smile, but I knew she was worried.

_If it were Thorin down there I would be flipping shit!_

I went over to Fili, who had received the worst wounds from the pickaxes and checked his arms. They were better then they had been.

"Uncle seems worried." He said.

I looked over at Thorin who was staring down into the darkness. It was not worry on his face, but longing. The longing for his gold. I did not have the heart to tell Fili that.

"Yes….he is worried."

I bandaged his arms again and then started to walk over to Thorin. That was when Bilbo and Balin came back! And to my great disliking, they brought back a gold cup, also filled with more gold and treasure. The dwarves passed it around and were smiling and laughing. Thorin looked at me, but I could not meet his gaze. He was not my Thorin anymore. He started to ask me what was wrong, but then we heard a terrible roar from deep within the mountain. Thorin took me in his arms and then looked around. Their joy was forgotten and Bilbo was looking around frantically.

"Quickly! Into the tunnel! We are not safe here!"

"~Wait! My cousins! Bofur and Bombur! They are still down in the valley!~" Bifur cried.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"Bofur and Bombur! They are still down below!"

"Ella I want you and Master Baggins to get into the tunnel! Fili and Kili you as well! The dragon shall not have all of us!" Thorin said reclaiming his dignity.

Fili and Kili started to pull me in direction of the tunnel and at first I went with them. Then I saw him! The vast golden red dragon. Smaug the Terrible!

"THORIN!"

He looked at me and then at the dragon. He had seen us! I ran forward and as Smaug let out his fire I jumped in front of them.

"NO!"

I heard Thorin, my sisters and the others shout, fearing I had been harmed. But the dragon fire surrounded me. I controlled it as I did normal flames. I smirked.

_Oh hell yes!_

I threw the fire back at Smaug and he seem surprised.

"The fire being!" He growled.

I smirked and created a wall of flames he could not penetrate. We hauled up Bofur and Bombur and they quickly made for the tunnel.

"Ella! Hurry!" Ori called.

As I ran the flames disappeared. Smaug did not see me fly into the tunnel. We closed the door but kept a rock there so that we were not shut up inside. Smaug let out his terrible roar and then I heard him fly off. I sighed in relief and Thorin pulled me into his arms.

"I am immune to the dragon fire!" I said.

"So you are! I thought I had lost you! Do you know what I would do if I ever lost you?!" He asked.

I could hear the anger and relief in his voice. He pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"Never ever do that to me ever again Ella! I would die without you!"

I smiled.

"And I without you! Which is exactly why I did what I did."

He stared at me for a few seconds before pulling me into a deep and wanting kiss. I moaned and then Ann cleared her throat. We separated and I shook my head.

_Perhaps this immunity to Smaug's fire will work to my advantage._


	52. Conversation with Smaug

Chapter 52

Conversation with Smaug

We had been sitting in there for so long. Every once in a while we would go up towards the crack for some air. I was starving and there was very little food to eat.

"Someone has to go back down and see if he came back." Ann said.

I knew she was talking about Bilbo. The Rachel stood.

"If you're talking about Bilbo then I'm going with him."

"Rachel no!" I said.

Ann and I jumped up and ran to her.

"No." Ann said.

"He is the only one who can do this and I will not let him go alone again."

"Rachel I will NOT risk losing you!" I looked at Ann. "Well done! Now you see what you did?" I hissed.

"Well I mean…he has that magic ring."

"And what does she have?"

"Ella, Ann just shut-up! I have the power to collapse this mountain on him if I wanted. And I have power of the wind! I will be fine."

"No! I am going with you!" Ann said.

"Oh no you are not! I will NOT allow both my sisters to risk themselves!"

"I can bring a lightning bolt down on him if I want! Or drown him!"

"No! I will go! I am immune to his fire….."

"NO!"

I looked at Thorin.

_Do not even DARE to stop me! I am pregnant, hormonal and powerful! Do not screw with me! I will give you an arrow in the knee!_

I almost laughed at myself.

"You are carrying our children! I will not have you risk your life or theirs!" He said.

"And you shall be going nowhere lassie!" Dwalin said to Ann.

"Bet me!" She snapped.

He grabbed her and they ended up wrestling to the ground. How it happened was beyond me, but somehow they ended up kissing. I slapped my hand to my face and shook my head. When I looked back Rachel and Bilbo were gone! I ran forward but Thorin grabbed me. I could feel myself getting hot and then Thorin let out a small cry of pain. I gasped when I realized I had covered my self in fire. Thorin backed away and I looked at him.

"Oh Thorin I am so sorry!"

I knelt down beside him and reached towards him. He recoiled.

"Are you under control?"

I had to smile. I nodded and he let me look at what I had done. I had burned him but not badly. It was not even a first degree burn. Oin gave me something to help him and I felt terrible.

"I am so sorry Thorin."

"Look at me." I looked up, he was smiling. "I am not angry with you sweetheart. I should have known better. You are with child, you have untamed emotions and you care about your sister. I should have known the consequences of my actions."

I smiled a little and gave him a light kiss.

Rachel's POV

Ella and Ann were gonna kill me. I had taken Ann's little fighting make-out scene to my advantage. I had snuck off with Bilbo, and to be honest I felt like a friggen 17 year old sneaking off to see her boyfriend. But Bilbo was more then my boyfriend, he was my fiancée and if anything happened to him ….well I didn't want to think about it.

As we made our down the tunnel Bilbo held out his arm to stop me.

"Stay here."

"Like hell!" I hissed.

He turned and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I cannot have you in danger! I will not! Please my dearest Rachel, stay here."

"No Bilbo! If you go then I go with you!" I said.

Bilbo pulled me into his arms.

"At least stay by the entrance." He said.

I sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Bilbo's POV

I left my Rachel at the entrance with a kiss and a promise to return swiftly and safely. Then I made my way forward. I did not know if the beast was awake, but something told me he was. As I walked in I made sure to put my ring on. He was indeed awake!

"Well thief! I can smell you though I cannot see you! Come along then and help yourself! There is plenty to spare!"

_Fool! I am not so unlearned in dragon-lore as he may think!_

"No thank you O Smaug the Tremendous!" I said. "I did not come for presents. I only wished to have a look at you and see if you were truly as great as the tales say. I did not believe them."

"Do you now?" He questioned.

He sounded flattered, that is what I wanted.

"Truly songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality, O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

_I believe this is what Ann calls 'Ass kissing.'_

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar," said he. "You seem familiar with my name, but I do not seem to remember smelling you before. Who are you and where do you come from may I ask?"

I was no fool! You must never give your name to a dragon!

_Alright, let us have a little game of riddles!_

"You may indeed! I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my path led. And through the air. I am he that walks unseen."

"So I can well believe," said Smaug, "but that is hardly your usual name."

"I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number."

"Lovely titles!" sneered the dragon. "But lucky numbers do not always come off."

"I am he that buries his friends alive and drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me." I said.

"These do not sound so creditable." he scoffed.

"I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Ringwinner and Luckwearer; and I am Barrel-rider!"

I was starting to become quite pleased with my riddling.

"That is better!" said he. "But do not allow your imagination to run away with you."

This of course is how one should speak to a dragon, though if you can avoid them it is the better choice to do so. Never flat out refuse and never give your proper name.

"I thought so last night," he smiled to himself. "Lake-men, some nasty scheme of those miserable tub-trading Lake-men, or I am a lizard! I have nit been down that way for an age and an age; but I shall soon alter that!"

_Oh dear! It would seem I am in quite the predicament!_

"Very well, O Barrel-rider!" he said loudly.

I hoped that Rachel would not come running out.

"Maybe Barrel was your pony's name; and maybe not, though it was fat enough! You may walk unseen but you did not walk all the way! Let me tell you, I ate six ponies last night and I shall catch and eat all the others before long. In return for the excellent meal I shall give you some advice, do not have more to do with dwarves then you have to!"

"Dwarves!?" I said in pretend surprise.

"Do not talk to me!" Smaug thundered. "I know the smell and taste of dwarf- no one better. Do not tell me I can eat a dwarf-ridden pony and not know it! Though there was a horse as well! Tell me…..where is the wretched woman who can withstand my powerful flames?"

I would not give Ella away! Nor Ann or the others. I knew Rachel would have heard this.

"But it was not the scent of the Fire Woman I tasted. It was that of the storm. And of the water that falls from the sky! You have also the Storm Woman with you. Then that means you have the woman of earth, air and light as well!"

_Light? _

"I suppose your dwarf friends are skulking around outside and your job is to do the dangerous work!? Just like them."

I started to think. What if he was right? I shook my head. Thorin would not betray me so! He was an honorable dwarf, not to mention Ella would take off his head.

"You do not know everything, O Smaug the Mighty," I said. "Not gold alone brought us hither!"

"Ha! Ha! So you admit the 'us' part!" laughed Smaug.

I bit my lip.

"Why not say us 'seventeen', and be done with it, Mr. Lucky Number? For I assume the women of the elements were not planned. I am pleased to hear you had other business in these parts then my gold!" _HIS GOLD?_ "In that case you may perhaps, not altogether waste your time."

I know not if it has occurred to you even of you were to steal the gold…."

Rachel's POV

I could hear the beast speaking. When he started to speak of my sisters my eyes went wide with alarm and anger. I snuck out and hid behind a very big barrel of gold. I could see the dragon, though I could not see my beloved Bilbo.

_Please be safe!_


	53. Erebor Reclaimed

Chapter 53

Erebor Reclaimed

Ann's POV

Rachel and Bilbo had been gone too long. I was worried. Dwalin must have known I needed a distraction, because he started kissing me. This time it didn't work.

"Nice try lover. But nothing is going to be able to help me this time."

"Aye. I had to try."

I laughed lightly and he put his arms around me. I was gonna make it up to him….later.

Ella's POV

I sat against the all with fire surrounding me. I was scared, I wanted my sister to come back and Bilbo too.

"Ella…please…."

"No Thorin! It is not safe to be near me right now." I said.

"Well then I believe I shall be burned, for I shall stay right here."

At the mention of me hurting him again the fire disappeared. Thorin's strong arms wrapped around me and I cuddled close to him. He hummed to me my mother's lullaby in an attempt to relax me. It was not working.

"Thorin it is no u…."

A roar of rage was heard.

_Rachel! Bilbo!_

I stood up and ran down the tunnel.

"ELLA NO!"

Rachel and Bilbo were running towards me, but the fire was not far behind.

"Look out!"

As soon as they were behind me I stopped the flames. Then I felt myself doused in water. I slowly turned and looked at Ann. She was laughing.

"Oh hardy har, har!" I said.

This only made her laugh harder. I smirked and we all went back to the others. Thorin took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I thought I told you to NEVER do that again!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Shut your royal ass up and kiss me."

He smiled and kissed me. Another terrible roar came from outside.

"Quickly! Kick the rock away!" Cried Bilbo.

Nori rushed forward and did so. We were not shut in the mountain. No light, save what I could make, and no fresh air.

"You know Bilbo, I have a feeling that saying you're called Barrel-rider….wasn't a good plan." Rachel said.

_Barrel-rider…then that would mean…..OH HOLY SHIT! Oh I hope Bard is ready to be a badass with his bow!_

2 days later

It was getting hard to breath.

"Thorin….Thorin I…..I think…."

"Do not dare speak those words!"

I was taking low shallow breaths and Thorin looked more and more worried.

"We have to get out of her! She is suffering and I cannot bear it! I myself shall die if I do not feel the wind on my face!" Thorin said.

Thorin's POV

Ella was suffering! My heart was breaking and I myself found it difficult to breath. Then the hobbit rose.

"I have gone down this tunnel twice knowing there was a dragon waiting for me. Well now I am going down a third when I am not sure! Who shall go with me? Apart from you my sweet Rachel, I already know."

Rachel smiled and took his hand. I walked forward.

"I shall go with you! I have become very fond of you Master Baggins and have a good deal of respect for you. And I go for the sake of my Queen and unborn children." I said.

The look upon the faces of my nephews and my friends and soon to be sisters….was one of pride, love and respect. I smiled and then looked at Bifur.

"~Keep her safe. I shall return for her soon.~"

"~You can count on me. The lass shall see no harm. But you had best hurry.~"

I nodded and with Bilbo, Rachel, Ann, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin, I walked down the tunnel.

It was dark when we reached the end.

"I shall go first. I have my ring…"

"Bilbo…." Rachel began.

"Now, now my sweet, I shall be alright. I am quite and I walk unseen. Thorin?"

I looked in direction of his voice.

"Master Baggins?"

"Take care of her?"

I smiled in the darkness. I reached for the one I knew to be Rachel.

"You have my word."

He left and I kept my hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Ella's POV

I woke up and found the majority of the dwarves gone! My sisters were also gone, but Thorin was gone too!

"Ann?! Rachel?! THORIN?!"

"~Calm down lassie! They went to see if the dragon had gone! We have not heard anything for days and Thorin could no longer take seeing you suffer. That good old hobbit said he would go and see if there was still a dragon. Rachel of course went with, and Thorin said he would go as well….He said 'For the sake of my Queen and unborn children.' He bade me stay and watch over you.~"

I nodded and sat up. Ori was also there, with Bombur, Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin. Dori had made me a cup of tea.

"Dori you are too sweet!" I said.

Even in the dark I swore he turned red. I laughed lightly and drank gratefully.

We waited for what, to me, seemed like years. Finally Kili came running to us. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank the goddess! Where is Thorin? Where are my sisters?"

"Calm down! The dragon has gone! Come on!"

We followed Kili and as we passed through the treasury, I felt a warning in my heart. I ignored it and saw my sisters.

"Ann! Rachel!"

"Ella!" They cried.

I smiled and ran forward. I took them both in my arms.

"I love you both!"

"And we love the baby sister!" Ann said.

I laughed and then looked over them. There he was, looking more of a king then ever. I smiled and ran towards him. He smiled and caught me in his arms.

"My beautiful Ella! Our home had been reclaimed."

_Our home? Yes….yes our home! Wherever you are as long as I am with you, I am ALWAYS home._

"Yes darling. It has." I pulled away and looked at him. "And you shall claim your rightful place as king…..but you must promise me something."

He waited for me to go on.

_I will not lose him to the same sickness of the mind his grandfather fell prey to. I know my heart could not bear it if I saw him as such._

"You must promise me that you will put your family, your people, your friends…what you know is right, before any of that treasure. Because if you let it consume you….if you become like your grandfather…..it will kill me Thorin." I said.

He looked at me seriously.

"I promise."

I smiled and kissed him.

_If you break this promise Thorin my darling…as much as it would hurt me….I will leave for I shall not have our children raised by a father who puts gold before his family._


	54. It is Time for Peace

Chapter 54

It is Time for Peace

We did not know where Smaug had gone and we did not know why. But when he did not return we assumed he had left. Though something did not seem right. Dragons guard whatever gold and treasure they steal until the day they die. I remained cautious but I would not let Thorin see this. We did what we could to make a comfortable place to sleep, but the dragon had destroyed most of it.

Bifur had come to me late one evening and showed me his find.

"~I believe this was Thorin's old room. Though my memory is a bit foggy. It would seem Smaug did not reach the upper floors.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~Perhaps you and Thorin shall have a….peaceful sleep.~"

I looked down and he chuckled.

"~I shall go and tell him.~"

I nodded. After he had left I walked farther into the room. Several things had been knocked from their original places, probably on account of the dragon moving around below. I knelt down and picked up an old photograph. I saw a dwarf woman holding a small child. Probably no more then two. I knew that most dwarf women had very large beards, though not like the men, but this woman was different. I knew she was a dwarf, but if she had any trace of a beard, my keen eyes could not detect it. Her hair was lighter and from what I could tell her eyes were a deep blue. She had a very kind face, loving and gentle. This had to be Thorin's mother. I smiled and stood up. Thorin was an adorable little child. I placed the photo back where it belonged and brushed it off.

"My mother." came Thorin's deep voice.

I smiled, but my eyes remained on the photo.

"She is beautiful." I whispered.

"Aye she was. I remember little of her. She died giving birth to Dis, my younger sister."

I looked at him. His eyes were full of sorrow. I bit my bottom lip and walked him to the bed and we sat down. I took his hands in mine.

"Your sister?"

He did not look at me as he spoke.

"Dis, she is the youngest. She dwells in the Blue Mountains, once we send word that Erebor has been reclaimed you shall meet her. I know she will love you."

"Was she your only sibling?" I asked softly.

I knew very little of Thorin's family, I knew some of his past, but I knew it was painful for him.

"No, I had a brother. His name was Frerin."

"Was?"

He nodded.

"He was killed long ago. The orcs drove him and my father to Mirromere where he was killed. My father returned with sorrow, pain and rage on his face. I shall never forget that day…..my sister wept for the loss of Frerin. He was closer to her, for he was near her age. I was always…..well…"

"I understand, Ann, Rachel and I would have had a baby brother. He was still born. It broke our parent's hearts. I was too young to understand. I was only 3 years of age."

He looked up at me.

"I am sure your father, mother, grandfather and brother are proud of you. You have done everything you set out to do. I know I am proud of you. As will our children be." I said.

I raised my hand up and stroked his hair. He rested his head on my shoulder and I kissed his hair.

"You have been through so much, you deserve to live peacefully now. You have fought for so long, now it is time to rest. You have lost so much and now it is time to love again." I whispered.

He looked up and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you so much Ella. So much."

I smiled.

"And I love you. Sleep now my darling. Sleep."

We both lay down on the bed and I hummed to him and he fell into a deep sleep. His face was peaceful and content. I smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Sweet dreams my darling Thorin."


	55. The Raven's News

Chapter 55

The Raven's News

Ann's POV

I found my baby sister and her fiancée asleep. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey you guys have to get up! There is a….er…..visitor here."

Thorin woke up first. He nodded and then started to wake up Ella. I walked off and as I turned a corner Dwalin grabbed me. I shrieked with laughter as he picked me up.

"Found you lassie. I thought you left."

"And where would I go? Where would I go without you lover?" I asked.

He kissed me long and hard on the lips. I wound my arms around him.

"Uh….Ann?"

I waved Ella off. I heard her laugh lightly and she and Thorin went on.

_Damn straight! I need some time with my man!_

Ella's POV

Thorin and I went to the Front Gate where an old raven was perched on a rock.

"O Thorin son of Thrain, and Balin son of Fundin," he croaked. "I am Roac son of Carc. Carc is dead, but he was well known to you once. It is a hundred years and three and fifty since I came out of the egg, but I do not forget what my father told me. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old. Most of my people are abroad, for there are great tidings from the South- some are tidings of joy to you, and some you shall not think so good.

"Behold! The birds are gathering back to the Mountain and to Dale from the South, East, and the West! For word has gone out that Smaug is dead!"

I smiled and looked at Thorin.

"Dead!? Dead! Then we have been in needless fear- and the treasure is ours!"

_Treasure._

My heart hurt at the word. Thorin looked at me and smiled. I had to smile in return.

"Yes, dead," said Roac. "The thrush may his feathers never fall, saw him die, and we may trust his words. He saw him fall in battle with the men of Esgaroth the third night back from now at the rising of the moon."

_No! _

"How many?! How many were killed?!" I asked frantically.

"Many fell O queen. Yet many survived."

I was relieved to hear that many had survived, but many of them still fell because of what we had done.

"So much for joy, Thorin Oakenshield. You may go back to your halls in safety; all the treasure is yours- for the moment. But many are gathering hither beside the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide, and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil. Already a host of elves is on their way, and carrion birds are with them hoping for battle and slaughter. By the lake men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves; for they are homeless and many have died, Smaug has destroyed their town. They too think to find amends from your treasure whether you are alive or dead.

"Your own wisdom must decide your course; but thirteen dwarves, 3 Istari and this small being are few. If you will listen to my counsel, you will not trust the Master of the Lake-men, but rather him that shot the dragon with his bow. Bard is he, of the race of Dale, of the line of Girion; he is a grim man but true. We would see peace once more dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation; but may cost you dear in gold. I have spoken."

I smiled.

_Bard you are such a badass!_

"Our thanks, Roac Carc's son. You and your people shall not be forgotten. But none of our gold shall thieves take or the violent carry off while we are alive. If you would earn our thanks still more, bring us news of any that draw near. Also I would beg of you, if any of you are still young and strong of the wing, that you would send messengers to our kin in the mountains of the North, both west from here and east, and tell them of our plight. But go especially to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed and dwells nearest to this place. Bid him hasten!"

"I shall not say whether this is good council or not," Roac croaked. "but I will do what can be done." the off he slowly flew.

"Back now to the mountain! We have little time to lose." Thorin said.

"And little food to use." Bilbo said.

Rachel smiled and laughed. As they went back inside I lingered. I was losing Thorin. Slowly but surely.

_Please Thorin….do not lose yourself as Thror did. _


	56. The Gathering of Clouds

Chapter 56

The Gathering of Clouds

Thorin spent hours in the treasury. I knew he was looking for the Arkenstone. I put my hands on my growing stomach.

"Worry not my children…I will get your father back one way or another." I whispered.

I looked back at my beloved Thorin search frantically for his precious Arkenstone. Tears fell from my eyes as I left. There was now a wall near the Front Gate to prevent any from coming in. I snuck out to one of the watch towers. I could see them all gathering in the valley below. I saw the elves and men of the lake. I sighed.

_Always there must be war! Why? Normally I am up for a fight, but what will this do? I could lose everything and everyone I love!_

I sighed and then I saw a group of the men come forward. Even from here, I could hear clearly the booming voice of Thorin.

"Who are you!? That comes as if in war before the Gates of Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain?!"

They said nothing, many of them left. A few lingered and then left as well. My heart was breaking. A few hours later I made my way down as yet another group came before the gate.

"Hail Thorin! Why do you fence yourself like a robber in his hold? We are not yet foes," The word yet remained in my mind. "and we rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope. We came expecting to find none living here; yet now that we are met there is a matter for a parley and a council."

I smiled. This was the voice of Bard.

"Who are you?! And of what would you parley?!"

I stepped forward from my previously unknown position.

"He is Bard of the line of Girion. It is by his hand the dragon was slain. I met him in Lake-Town. He is a skilled archer and a wise man."

"Lady Oakenshield! We meet again. When the dragon came I feared the worst."

I smiled and put my hands on Thorin's shoulders.

"I am fine. More then fine."

"I am glad to hear it. But now I speak to the King."

I bit my lip and slowly looked at Thorin.

"I shall not give any of _my_ gold while under threat of force! Nor shall any be given to the Elvenking, who I remember with little kindness! Dismiss the elven host and then come back."

I saw Bard frown.

"The Elvenking is my friend and has done nothing to me. I shall leave you to reconsider. And perhaps your Queen shall help you to see reason."

He left and Thorin shook with anger. I understood his anger with Thranduil, for I was angry as well, though not as much. He had listened to my words about Turwaithion and had him banished.

"Darling please reconsider what it is you are doing." I said.

He did not look at me, nor did he answer.

Later some men returned. They bore the banner of the Lake and a few elves came bearing the banner of their realm.

"In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest," one cried, "we speak unto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself King Under the Mountain and his queen,"

I looked at Thorin nervously.

"and we bid them consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe. At the least they shall deliver one twelfth portion of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion. From that portion Bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin and Lady Ella would have friendship and honor of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then they will also give somewhat of their own comfort of the men of the Lake."

I whole heartedly agreed. Thorin however was not of the same mind. Unmistakable rage was on his face. He took a bow and shot an arrow at the speaker.

"NO!"

It smote his shield. I was relieved he was not hurt, but it did not heal my broken heart.

"Since such is your answer," he called in return, "I declare the Mountain besieged. You shall not depart from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley. We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold. You may eat that, if you will!"

I turned away from Thorin and ran off.

_He betrayed me! Now…I shall leave so that my children may live a peaceful life. _


	57. The Queen's Choice

Chapter 57

The Queen's Choice

I waited until Thorin was fast asleep. Then I took my weapons and a small bag. I packed what I would need. Then I wrote him a letter and left. I did not say good-bye to my sisters, for they would wish to come with me. I knew it would hurt them to leave Bilbo and Dwalin. As I left Balin saw me.

"And where is it you go?"

I looked at him.

"Thorin promised me…he promised me that he would not so what he has done. I will not have my children raised by a father whose love for gold is greater then that for his family. This is not good bye my friend. I hope that my Thorin will come back. Until then…..I am leaving."

"Where will you go?" he asked walking forward.

"To Bard, he is my friend, and if Thranduil is there, then his son is as well. The prince is also a good friend of mine. I hope you can forgive me Balin."

He smiled and hugged me.

"I trust your wisdom lassie. I shall do my best to help."

I hugged him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you old friend." I looked at my sisters. "Watch over sisters."

He nodded and then I left.

Thorin's POV

When I woke Ella was gone. I jumped up and saw her bow, sword and bag gone as well.

_She left me!_

I clenched my fists in anger, then I saw a piece of parchment lying near the desk. I slowly walked over to it and opened it.

My Darling Thorin,

You broke your promise to me! You promised you would never do this. You have broken my heart! I know what your future holds. I came from a world where you were the character of a book! I know what shall happen, and I cannot stay and watch. I will not have out children lose their father to your wretched gold and treasure! But most of all to the Arkenstone! I have seen you searching for it! I love you Thorin! I love you so much and my heart could no longer take it. You have a choice to make, you can choose the gold, or me and your children.

Ann, Rachel….stay with Dwalin and Bilbo. This was my choice, and I believe in Thorin. I know he will make the right choice. We all know what happens at the end of this story. I WILL change it. I love you both. I shall be back with you soon.

Thorin…I love you my darling.

Love Always,

Ella

Tears fell from my eyes and I held the letter in my hand. My actions had cost me my wife and unborn children. But how could I give up now? My family's legacy….their wealth. But I could not lose Ella. I had a choice, and it should have been easy. So why was my heart torn.

_She is the best of my life! She carries my children! _

I went to the others and handed her sister Rachel the letter. She read it and so did Ann. They both glared at me.

"You drove our baby sister away! You bastard!" Ann shouted.

Dwalin had to hold her back. I looked away and banged my fists against the wall. I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"You can still make things right. You know what you have to do!" Rachel said.

Ella's POV

As I reached the camp, Bard came rushing towards me.

"Lady Oakenshield?"

"I have come here to offer aid if I can, but more importantly, so that my unborn children are safe."

He looked at my stomach and then to me. He smiled, but with sorrow.

"Are you well?"

I shook my head. I held back my tears and held my head high. He walked with me towards Thranduil.

"So we meet again Lady Ella."

"Ella. My name is Ella Oakenshield." I said.

I took Thorin's name. For I hoped this would help his decision.

"Well then Lady Oakenshield, have they cast you out?" He asked.

I knew he did not mean to upset me, but being a pregnant hormonal woman who could control fire….did not help. I glared at him and Bard jumped back as fire surrounded me.

"THEY DID NOT CAST ME OUT! IT WAS MY CHOICE TO LEAVE! SPEAK ILL OF MY BELOVED THORIN AND I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!"

Thranduil backed away and another voice came.

"Ella…"

"Gandalf?"

"Calm yourself my dear. He meant no disrespect."

The fire disappeared and I bowed my head.

"Forgive me Lord Thranduil…..I am pregnant."

"All is forgiven."

I nodded and then looked to Gandalf.

"~I know what will happen. He will die! Azog will kill him if I do not do something!~" I said.

Gandalf seemed worried. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"~You shall know what to do when the time comes. His life is in your hands now Ella.~"

_I was afraid of that._


	58. The Battle of the Five Armies

Chapter 58

The Battle of the Five Armies

Thorin's POV

She had been gone for nearly 2 days. I could not leave the Mountain without having them believe it was for a truce. I continued my search for the Arkenstone.

Now 2 days later Bard once again came before me. And with him was Thranduil, his son…and my Ella.

"ELLA!"

I smiled upon seeing her face. She smiled sadly and came forward and took my hand.

"Oh my darling Thorin!"

I smiled and then looked to Bard.

"Hail Thorin! Are you still of the same mind?" he inquired.

I held onto Ella's hand.

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns. Did you come to ask me idle questions? Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade! Till then you come in vain to bargain with me!"

I could see the pain flash across her face. I looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Thorin please….do not do this…" She whispered.

"Is there nothing then for which you would yield any of your gold?" Bard asked.

"Nothing you and your friends have to offer."

Ella had a strange look on her face. She withdrew her hand and stepped back. The elf prince put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ella what…"

She looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Not even the Arkenstone of Thrain?"

Ella's back was not to me and he held aloft the jewel. I clenched my fists and glared at the men.

"That stone was my father's, and is mine," I said. "Why should I purchase my own! Already you have my love and now the Arkenstone! But how came you by the heirloom of my house- if there is need to ask such a question of thieves?"

"We are not thieves," Bard answered. "Your love as she has said came to us on her own. And we will give back to you the Arkenstone in return for our own."

"How came you by it!?" I thundered.

"I gave it to them!"

My eyes went wide and I slowly turned and looked at none other then the Burglar himself.

"YOU!? YOU!"

I took that miserable rat in my hands and shook him. Rachel was getting angry, but my rage was greater by far.

"YOU MISERABLE HOBBIT! YOU UNDERSIZED-BURGLAR!" I roared.

"Thorin stop! Please!" Ella cried.

I ignored her.

"By the beard of Durin! I wish I had Gandalf here! Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard wither! As for you I will throw you to the rocks!" He shouted.

"NO!"

I felt a sudden force of air push me back.

_Rachel._

"Stay your wish is granted!" came an old voice.

Ann's POV

Bilbo and Rachel were to leave. I was now alone, save for Dwalin. I would not let my sisters be without me. I walked forward. As I predicted Dwalin reached for me. I moved away.

"Ann please…"

"I'm sorry Dwalin. I can't and won't let my sisters go without me. I love you Dwalin, but I swore to my parents I would never leave my sisters. Please try and understand." I said.

Tears threatened to come. We both had made promises, not only to each other, but to our families. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I love you."

A few stray tears fell and I kissed him one more time. Then I left. Ella and Rachel put their arms around me and we left.

Ella's POV

As we left I looked at Thorin.

*"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' meleth nin."

I knew he did not know what I said, but I would say no more. Tears fell and Bard put his hand on my shoulder.

"I hoped it did not have to come to this."

I nodded and hugged him before anyone could move. He was hesitant but put his arms around me. I started to cry softly and had to keep myself from running back to Thorin.

_He cares more for his precious Arkenstone then me or his children! I should have died when my parents did! I never should have survived that car crash!_

I fell to my knees, letting go of Bard as I did.

"Ella…"

Rachel was cut off by a horn call. I knew the sound. It was an orc horn that sounded. I looked at Bilbo. Before I could say anything he smiled and nodded. I looked back towards the orcs. I saw Azog at their head, but what was worse, was Turwaithion was beside him. My eyes widened and I took my bow and sword.

"Very well…..I shall kill you here and now!"

Before I could run forward Bard grabbed me.

"No! You must stay where it is safe."

I twisted out of his grasp.

"I will not! I have a score to settle with someone. Actually two people."

I looked at Turwaithion.

_Now is the time. This is where it shall be decided, which of us is to live._

Ann's POV

The second I saw the look on Ella's face I knew. I knew Turwaithion was here. But my sister was pregnant and she couldn't fight as she normally did. "ELLA DON'T!"

She didn't listen. She charged forward. There was only one who could save her now. And it wasn't me, or Rachel. I turned and ran towards the Gate.

Thorin's POV

"THORIN!"

I heard Ann's voice and rushed to the gate.

"Where is Ella?"

"He came. Turwaithion."

My eyes widened.

"An army of orcs led by Azog! Ella she…."

"She went to fight."

She nodded. This was the time I had to show Ella she meant more to me then anything.

"We fight." I said.

Ella's POV

I was filled with uncontrollable rage. I no longer cared about the scar on my face, Azog would die for what he did to Thorin. It was Turwaithion I would kill! Bard, the men of Esgaroth and the elves, Gandalf and from what I could now see, Dain's army from the Iron Hills. I smiled and looked back towards the orcs. I stared directly at Azog.

"Remember me?!" I said loudly.

He let out a loud roar and rushed forward. Turwaithion was my first target. I aimed my bow and shot but he dodged. I narrowed my eyes. It started to snow. I looked for Ann. I saw her.

"ANN!"

She ran to me and we fought side by side.

"You can turn the snow to ice! Snow is basically frozen water!"

She looked worried.

"I don't know if I can."

I looked at her and took her hand.

"You CAN!"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I smiled as the snow turned to large, spear like pieces of ice. It many of the orcs, but she could not keep it up. Suddenly she was hit in the shoulder by a knife. I screamed.

"BARUK KHAZAD!"

I looked up and smiled as Thorin and the other dwarves burst forward. I smiled and hoped that Rachel was safe.

Rachel's POV

Bilbo had taken me to safety. We were hiding amongst the rocks.

_This isn't right. I should be out there fighting alongside my sisters!_

"Bilbo we have to help!"

I knew he didn't like simply sitting her anymore then I did.

"What can we do? We are small and we are no warriors. We but a thief and an exquisite healer."

I smiled and took his hand.

"A thief who can walk unseen and a healer who has power over the earth and wind." I said.

He smiled and nodded. Before we left, he pulled my lips to his. I wound my arms around him. When he separated he held my face in his hands and said,

"I love you Rachel. I love you more then anything in the world. Together we will fight, we will survive. Promise you shall stay by my side."

"I promise Bilbo. And I love you so much. But we can't waste anymore time. We have to go. My sisters could be hurt."

He nodded and then took my hand.

"Together."

"Together."

We both ran out onto the battle field. As we ran I saw the Great Eagles come. They began to hurl rocks and boulders down on the orcs. I smiled and kept running. There were more dwarves then there were before. This must have been Thorin's cousin Dain's army. I saw Fili and Kili trapped by archers. I closed my eyes and held up my hands. The wind came and as the arrows fired, they were blown off course.

"RACHEL!" Bilbo shouted.

I only just had time to duck as Bilbo jumped forward and stabbed an orc. I had left my sword in the camp, and I had no way of reaching it now.

"Bilbo I have no sword."

He looked around and found another blade. It was no orc blade. He handed it to me. IT was heavy so I knew from what Ann had told me, that it was either made by dwarves or men. I fought and blocked as best I could. I saw a group of men and elves and dwarves gathered close together. I saw the head of the Pale Orc.

"Thorin!"

Bilbo looked over and we fought our way there. We pushed through the men, dwarves and elves just in time to see Thorin kill Azog. I smiled, but then he fell to his knees. From behind him rose my sister's greatest enemy.


	59. The Final Battle

Chapter 59

The Final Battle

Ella's POV

I saw Thorin go down. Turwaithion had stabbed him in the side. I stood up and he looked at me.

"I told you missy Ella…I would make you watch him die."

I looked at Thorin. He was still alive, but I knew not for how long.

"YOU….SON OF A BITCH!"

He smirked. I had never been so angry in my whole life. I knew I was on fire, but it was slowly lifting me into the air.

"I WARNED YOU! IF YOU TOUCHED MY SISTERS OR THORIN I WOULD END YOUR LIFE! NOW YOU SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

I let out a cry of rage and flew towards him. I crashed into him. I took up Thorin's sword and stood in front him. I had badly burned Turwaithion.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR END SENOR DIPSHIT!"

I ran forward and he ran at me as well. My sword clashed with his and I threw him back.

"You act like you've changed…..but inside you're still the same, weak little girl from high school!"

My eyes widened and I literally threw him back.

"Then you know nothing at all."

Swing.

"I am not the same girl."

Stab.

"I am stronger, faster, and more powerful then you!"

Kick.

"I am the Wielder of Flames!"

Swing and hit.

"But more importantly…"

Stab and hit.

"I AM THE WOMAN WHO LOVES THORIN OAKENSHIELD MORE THEN ANYTHING!"

I kicked him back and jumped up into the air. I swung the sword and off went the head of Turwaithion.

"It is over." I whispered.


	60. The Light of Love

Chapter 60

The Light of Love

"Thorin!"

I knelt down beside him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ella…..f-forgive me!"

"Shhh! Do not speak…you have keep your strength you….." I was crying.

"Ella…" He raised his hand to my face. "It is too late for me. But you…you must be strong! F-for our…..children." He said weakly.

"No Thorin! Do not leave me! Do not leave our children without a father!" I begged.

"I love you Ella. My beautiful fire wielder…..my Arkenstone."

His eyes were closing and his hand was falling from my face.

"T-Thorin! THORIN! THORIN!"

His hand fell to the ground with a thud.

"NO!"

I cried out in pain and sorrow. I held him close to me and cried.

"Please…come back to me…..do not go where I cannot follow! Please Thorin! I love you! I love you so much! You promised you would never leave me!"

The snow had turned to rain. No one made any moves towards me, Ann and Rachel were crying. Fili and Kili were looking on in complete disbelief.

"Thorin…please hear me….I love you! I love you more then anything! Come back to me! Help me raise our children! Come back to me! Please my darling! Come back!"

I heard a few gasps from the people in the crowd. I looked up, hoping for some sort of miracle. They were all staring at me.

_What the hell?!_

I looked down and my own eyes grew wide. My skin seemed to be illuminated. It spread from my body to Thorin's. I looked at the hand holding his. His face was regaining the color it lost and he started to breath.

"Impossible!" I breathed.

The light covered us both and I could feel a pulse in Thorin again.

"T-Thorin?!" I asked.

The light dimmed and his eyes opened slowly.

"Thorin?"

"E-Ella?"

I smiled and laughed in joy. He sat up and I hugged him.

"You live! You came back!" I said.

His strong arms wound around me.

"I made you a promise. I promised I would never leave you."

I laughed softly and he pulled back and looked at me. He traced the scar on my face gently and smiled.

"My beautiful Ella."

Slowly he leaned forward. Finally our lips pressed together. There were cheers and clapping from the men, elves and dwarves. I did not hear them, I only felt Thorin. We stood up and he smiled at me. He picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him again and again. Then I looked to Fili and Kili. I waved them over and I hugged them both and Thorin. Ann, Rachel, Bilbo and Thorin also came over.

We were all together again. One family, and I would never let anything harm them. I looked at Thorin.

"I love you."

"And I love you."


	61. The Arkenstone

Alright dearies, firstly please note that this is not the end. We still have far to go. Secondly! The idea for the Arkenstone in this chapter is not mine! The brialliant inventor of this idea is **mrsmiawallace88**

* * *

Chapter 61

The Arkenstone

A month passed and spring on its way. Word came from Roac that the dwarves of the Blue Mountains were now only a few weeks away. My stomach had grown and now it was easy to tell I was pregnant. I was so happy. The dwarves and men worked to rebuild Dale and restore what Smaug had destroyed in the mountain. I was able to clean up and decorate what I could. Tauriel had come and Thorin allowed her into the Mountain. I smiled and she smiled back. Legolas came with her, although Thorin would not even think about letting Thranduil in. Elrond and his sons also came. And with them, came someone I thought I might never meet. His daughter, Arwen Undomiel.

"Mae govannen." She said.

For a few seconds I was speechless. I finally found my voice.

"Mae govannen! Welcome to Erebor." I said.

She smiled and I smiled back. She was beautiful. I felt a hand in mine and smiled knowing it was Thorin. I looked at him and he smiled at me with such love in his eyes. I knew he wished to speak with me. I looked at Arwen, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

"I must take my leave for now. But I hope to speak with you more."

They smiled and I left with Thorin. He led me to the balcony.

"I have something for you."

From his pocket he produced the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It hung on a strong but delicate chain, and hanging down like a drop of water, was a shining stone. It sparkled unlike anything I had ever seen.

"It cannot be….the Arkenstone?"

He smiled and put the pendant around my neck.

"I destroyed it. You were right. Before the battle…..before everything. You were right. I let it consume me. But you Ella…..you are the only Arkenstone I need. Your beauty puts that of the Arkenstone to shame. I saved a piece of it and had this made for you."

I looked at it. It hung a few inches below the base of my throat. I smiled.

"It is beautiful."

"Aye, but what I look upon is far more beautiful."

I looked at him and found him looking back at me. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Thorin….perhaps…we should continue this….in our room." I said between kisses.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Ann's POV

Dwalin and I had been training for the better part of a day.

"Okay that's enough!" I finally said.

"Accepting defeat lass?"

I smirked.

"You wish! I'm just giving in to my feminine side. I NEED a bath!"

He chuckled and nodded. I wandered off and found the room Dwalin and I shared. Ella said I would like it because it large bathtub. She knew I worked out a lot. I filled it with hot water and climbed in.

_Nothing like a nice hot bath after training with a really hot dwarf._

I nearly screamed one I felt someone jump into the water. Then there came the chuckle of my dwarf.

"Hello my lover." I said with a smile.

"YOu thought you could take a bath without me did you?"

I raised my brows and smirked.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

He growled and grabbed me. I chuckled and kissed him. I tried to pull away but he held me to him. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too. I could feel him getting hard and I smiled into the kiss. I moved so that I was straddling him and then slowly lowered myself onto him. His lips moved to my neck and he bit and sucked.

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

Dwalin knew by now that meant he was doing something right. I moved up and down earning moans from him. Finally he pushed me against the edge of the tub and thrust hard into me. I smiled and his eyes were full of lust. I kissed him and he thrust faster.

Thorin's POV

I lay beside Ella. She was fast asleep. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to me. I kissed her lightly and then got out of the bed. I got dressed and went to find Gandalf. As I walked back I looked at her again.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Ella."


	62. Dis Daughter of Thrain

Chapter 62

Dis Daughter of Thrain

Ella's POV

Another month went by, and now I was 4 moths pregnant. The day I felt a kick Thorin was practically jumping for joy. He had only felt a kick once and it made him beyond happy.

I was standing on the great balcony when I saw them coming. I smiled and rushed to find Thorin.

"Thorin! They are here!"

Fili and Kili flew past me to get to their mother. I waited for Thorin. He took my hand and we both walked towards the dwarves. I saw Fili and Kili hugging a dwarf woman. I smiled realizing this was Dis. Fili and Kili pulled their mother towards us. I felt nervous and Thorin must have sensed this, because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sister." he said.

He embraced her and I smiled.

"Brother it is good to see you safe."

"I almost was not. But now is not the time for that story. Dis there is someone I want you to meet."

Thorin looked at me and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me forward.

"This is Ella. My bride."

I smiled and bowed. Dis looked at me for a moment before smiling at me and giving me a hug. When she pulled back she looked at me.

"What happened to your face dear?"

I looked down. I felt a bit embarrassed. I knew most dwarves women had beards, but Dis looked much like hers and Thorin's mother. She had a light dust of a beard on her jaw, but other then that nothing. She had the same blue eyes as Thorin and her hair was lighter. She was a true beauty.

"Azog the Defiler." I whispered.

"That wretched beast again!? I should hunt him down and kill him myself and…are you with child?!"

This made me smile. I looked back at her and nodded. She smiled and placed her hand on my stomach.

"Well that is wonderful news."

"Twins. She carries twins, sister." Thorin said.

Dis' smile widened. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Azog the Defiler is no more. Thorin ended him. I got this defending him. I would have died had it not been for my sister Rachel. She is a wonderful healer."

"Your sister?"

"Yes she is the oldest. Then there is Ann, the strongest of us and a proud warrior, and then there is me." I said with a smile.

She smiled.

"I would love to meet them."

"Well….er…I think Ann may be a bit…..busy."

She seemed confused. Fili and Kili were on the floor laughing and Thorin was laughing as well.

"I do not understand."

"You should ask our good friend Dwalin." Thorin said.

"As for Rachel, I believe she and Bilbo are in the kitchens with Bombur." I said.

Thorin left Dis and I to go and find Rachel, while he, Fili and Kili went off elsewhere. Sure enough there was Rachel and Bilbo. Talking and laughing with Bombur.

"Rachel." I called.

She smiled at me. I waved her over.

"Rachel this is Thorin's sister Dis."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. I slapped it shut.

"So you are the healer. An honor to meet you my lady."

Rachel was still shocked. I nudged her and she shook her head and smiled.

"Likewise."

"She helped Fili and Kili many times. Especially when they did not listen and kept smashing away at the side of the mountain."

"Don't remind me. They had splinters all up and down their arms." Rachel groaned.

I laughed and so did Dis.

"They never did listen very well."

The three of us talked and laughed for several hours. Finally I felt so drained I could barely walk.

"Perhaps we should get you back to your room. Where is it?" Dis asked.

"Thorin's old room." I said in a tired voice.

I saw Dis smile and she and Rachel half carried me back to my room. Half-way there I heard Thorin's voice.

"Is she alright?!" He asked in an alarmed voice.

"She's just tired. Don't worry Thorin…..but if you wouldn't mind…..her being pregnant has made her heavier."

_I HEARD THAT!_

I smacked her and they all laughed. Thorin picked me up.

"Thank you…my sisters."

Nighty night!" Rachel said.

"Sleep well." said Dis.

Thorin carried me back to our room and lay me down on the bed.

"It would appear you had a very fulfilling day." he chuckled.

I smiled and nodded.

"If it is alright with you sweetheart, the wedding shall be in two days."

I smiled again.

"That sound perfect."

I heard his shirt come off and then he got into bed next to me. I snuggled up to him and smiled. He smelled of the earth and fresh air. I smiled and took a deep breath. He started to sing to me.

_And if the storm _

_Howls through our land_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your shelter_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the world _

_Should fall to winter_

_I'll be your warmth_

_I'll be your warmth_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_

_And if the skies_

_Should cloud to darkness_

_I'll be your sun_

_I'll be your sun_

_If you'll be my light_

_If you'll be my light_


	63. The Wedding of Thorin and Ella

Chapter 63

The Wedding of Thorin and Ella

The day of the wedding finally came. Rachel and Ann had been bothering me about who would be Maid of Honor. I smiled at them.

"Who says I cannot have two?"

They hugged me and then Dis, Tauriel and Arwen came into the room.

"Time to get you ready sis!" Ann said.

I smiled. Arwen stepped forward with a smile.

"I brought a dress for you. It will fit around your growing stomach." I smiled as she laid out a beautiful sparkling white dress. They helped me put it on and then Tauriel started to do my hair. Ann and Rachel then looked at me.

"Who would of thought our baby sister would be the first to get married." Ann said.

"Yeah, but I think it's time we give her what is hers."

I was confused. They held out something I had not seen in 6 years.

"But this is…."

"Yeah…..she left it to you."

It was my mother tiara. She had worn it when she married my father and she would occasionally let me see it and try it on. Tears were in my eyes as Ann gently put it on me. I smiled and hugged them both.

"I love you guys….so much."

"And we love you." Rachel said.

"And I know…we know that mom and dad are so proud and that they're watching us." Ann said.

I nodded and pulled back. Arwen smiled at me and so did Dis and Tauriel.

"I believe they await you." Dis said.

I smiled and nodded.

"King Thorin shall be amazed when he sees you." Tauriel said.

"There is one last thing I must do." I said.

I smiled at Tauriel and she nodded.

Thorin's POV

I was pleased that Beorn was able to make it. I owed him a lot. As the door opened I smiled expecting to see Ella. What I saw was Thranduil.

_Truly it had to be on this day?! Durin spare me!_

"Why are you here?" I inquired.

"I was invited." he said simply.

I sighed.

_Ella._

He walked forward and stood beside his son. I would not upset Ella by throwing him out. I would accept it….but just this once. I looked at Dwalin who had agreed to be the best man. Balin stood close by his side with Fili and Kili.

"Well lad….today is the day." Balin said.

"Aye….and I never thought it would come." Dwalin agreed.

I smirked and then look to Gandalf.

"Thank you for being here to marry us."

He smiled and that familiar twinkle in his eyes returned. Then the doors opened. First came Dis, who was followed by the Lady Arwen and then Tauriel. Then Ann and Rachel came. I was worried that the poor hobbit would fall forward, the way he stared. Dwalin looked proud and seemed to be undressing her with his yes. I chuckled and then I saw her. Bifur walked her down towards me. My beautiful Ella. Her long dark hair was pulled back so that part of it was in a long braid, the waved down her back like a waterfall.

_And she is mine. She is my wife._

She smiled at me and I looked at Dis. She gave me a proud smile and nodded. Finally Ella reached me and I took her hands in mine.

"Here at last this day has come." said Gandalf. "I have traveled with these two for many long days, and it was truly a magnificent gift to see them grow closer together. At first all they would do was fight, then slowly but surely, their true feeling surfaced. And now I have been given the honor to see them finally married. I believe Thorin you wrote your own vows."

Ella looked at me in surprise. I smiled for we both knew I had never been very good with words.

"Ella…when I first met you…..I knew you would be the one who would tell me I what I did was wrong or right. And you were never afraid to tell me what you thought. Ever you have been honest, forgiving, and loving. You have saved my life in every way one could save another. I love you and our children…..I shall never let a day pass where I do not tell you I love you. And I vow to always care for you, love you and protect you."

Ella's POV

There were tears in my eyes at his words. I smiled.

"Ella?" Gandalf said.

I smiled wider.

"Thorin…..I feel no shame in saying when I first met you…..I thought you were far more stubborn then Ann. And she is quite stubborn. But not in the way people may think. You knew what you had to do and you would let none stop you. I love you with everything I have. You helped me see that despite what I might look like on the outside, beauty is found within. You showed me I have the strength to overcome anything. You have always been there by my side and I love you so much. I love you and shall love you everyday for the rest of my life and even after that."

I swore I saw a tear in his eye! Gandalf smiled and joined our hands again.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I smiled and Thorin pulled my lips to his. I was finally his wife, and he was my husband. He was all I needed and soon he would be a father and I a mother. My life finally made sense. Everything was perfect that day.


	64. Pride of Heritage

Chapter 64

Pride of Heritage

I was unable to partake in any drinking that night, but I suppose we all know what happens when dwarves drink. More importantly I know what happens when my sister Ann drinks.

"HEYYYY YOUU SISTERR!" She slurred.

I sighed.

"Oh bother."

"You never told me your sister drank like a dwarf." Thorin said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately, she is worse." I said.

"This should be interesting." He said.

_If he only knew….._

Rachel and Bilbo had left and now this left Bifur, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Ann, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur, and Balin. Kili was almost passed out from the ale, in the end Fili and Ori had to carry him to his room. However not before he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Nigghht auntie!"

I laughed and shook my head. Dwalin actually held his liquor quite well. It was Ann who ended up running into walls. She fell into Dwalin's arms and smiled.

"Hellllooooo Loverrr!"

He chuckled and she kissed him. I smiled and when I looked at Bofur and Gloin I decided to make things interesting. They were both completely wasted.

"Hey Bofur come here." I said.

He stumbled over and I leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

Thorin's POV

I did not hear what my wife told Bofur, but when he stumbled over to Gloin and kissed him….I thought I myself was drunk. Ella began to laugh as did all the others.

After a while I picked her up and kissed her. She smiled and I pulled back and looked at her.

"Perhaps we should enjoy our wedding night." I said.

"I rather like that plan darling." she whispered.

We bid the others good-night and then walked back to our room. I did not wish to go too far, for fear of harming my children. This did not stop me from kissing her everywhere I could.

Ella's POV

Finally we were married. I pulled Thorin's lips to mine and knotted my fingers in his long silky hair. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue danced with mine and I moaned and pulled him closer to me. He suddenly pulled away and smiled.

"What is it?"

He reached over and took something from the bedside table. I smiled when I saw it was my drawing.

"You kept it."

"Of course I did."

I had altered the drawing so that I was standing there with him. He took my hand.

"You have a wonderful talent. Your hands can do much."

I smiled and gently ran my fingers over his face and began to trace his lips. I kissed him gently and then started to play with his braids. He chuckled and took my hand.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Before….before the battle you said something. In elvish I believe."

I smiled and nodded.

"What was it?"

"I said my heart shall weep until it sees thee again."

He kissed the palm of my hand and I sat up. The smile had faded from my face.

"And it truly did."

"I shall forever regret that day Ella…."

"Shhh-hhh! It is in the past. I am yours always and forever. I am your wife and you are my husband. Everything is as it should be."

He smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Not just yet."

I smiled and kissed him once more. He lay down next to me and I took his hand again.

"Will you tell me…about your homeland?" He asked.

I had not thought about it in a long time.

"It was nowhere near as beautiful as Middle-Earth. Most of what was once good and green was destroyed so people could build houses and cities. Forests were destroyed for the same purpose. Save where my sisters and I lived. We lived in the middle of the woods, outside the city called Seattle.

"I always lived there. My whole life….well until I came here."

I fell silent and began to think of my parents.

"Ella?"

"It is nothing…I…"

"You think of your parents."

"My mother was beautiful. She had long dark red hair, bright green eyes. She had Irish in her."

"Irish? Is that a type of wizard?"

I laughed.

"No, no. Where I came from it was a country. Much like Rohan. They had their own language And my father was from Mexico. That is another country, most have black hair, tan skin, much like me. But he had blue eyes, which was strange, but now you know where I got my eyes and where Ann got hers. As for Rachel our grandfather had brown eyes. I have red in my hair but very little.

"When I was 8 years old…..I was picked on at school a lot. School is basically where you go and learn things you will need to know for life. I was picked on because I was different. Mom always said it was because they were jealous. I never believed her. I hated who I was. I said I wish I was just a normal American, America is another country. Mom came from Ireland when she was 19 years of age and dad came from Mexico at 16. Dad was working at the harbor when he met mom. He told me that he knew right away she was the one."

"I still do not see how you could have been ashamed of your heritage." Thorin said.

"I never truly was…..I just did not like to be picked on. As I grew up I began to see that none of the horrible things they said were true. I was proud to be Irish-Mexican. I never allowed anyone to make me feel so terrible again.

"Then when mom and dad died…..I shut myself away from the world. For 2 years I did not leave my house. My sisters were the only ones I talked to. Then as the years passed I went outside again, I got a job and talked to people, though never made any friends. People tried but I would only push them away."

I had tears in my eyes now. Thorin's hand went to my face and he gently wiped away the tears.

"You have a new life now…..and your parents are still part of it. They live in you, in everything you do." He whispered.

I nodded and kissed him.

"I love you."

"As I love you. Now rest sweetheart."


	65. We Are One

Choices 65

We Are One

I was due any day now. It was July and Rachel and Bilbo had gone back to the Shire 4 months ago. I had promised to send word when the twins were born. I hoped Rachel was happy.

Rachel's POV(4 Months Earlier)

"Make sure you let us know when the twins come. And we'll come right back here!" I told Ella.

"I wish you would not go." she said.

"I know, but we'll see each other again. We're sisters. Nothing can keep us apart."

Ann came barreling towards me and hugged me.

"Nope! Can't go! You and Bilbo are gonna stay here!"

"Ann…Ann….I can't breath!" I said.

She put me down and smiled sheepishly.

"Ann I can't always live with you guys forever. I am 27 years old and I barely see you anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Ella laughed and so did Thorin.

"You're always with Dwalin." I said.

She turned bright red and we all started to laugh.

"You'll always be in my heart you guys. We are one. The three of us. And I will be back in 4 months. Whether or not Ella tells me they've been born. We're always together."

They hugged me and I held them tightly.

"We'll be back soon." I said.

They nodded and I kissed them both. I then looked to Thorin.

"Take care of my sister. I've been with her, her whole life, never once leaving her. Promise me you will be there for her, take care of her and love her." I said.

He smiled, well not like when he smiled at Ella, but it was still a smile. And from Thorin, that was rare.

"I swear to you she will never be alone, nor will I allow harm to come to her."

I smiled and hugged him. I knew he wasn't used to people hugging him, other then Ella or his sister Dis, but he could suck it up.

"Thank you my brother."

He slowly put his arm around me and then I looked at Dwalin.

"Try and keep an eye on her. She's the wild one. And whatever you do DON'T let her have more then 3 drinks! You'll regret it."

He chuckled and gave me a light head butt. It still made me a but dizzy. I said good-bye to my friends and then Bilbo and I left. Bilbo took my hand and looked at me.

"Are you ready my dear?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and helped me onto a pony. He mounted it behind me and we were off. I had never truly been without my sisters since the days they were born. I didn't really know how to constantly care for them.

Tauriel met us at the edge of Mirkwood. She had offered to take us through to the other side.

_I prefer Mirkwood when I'm following someone who actually knows where they're going._

We didn't run into any spiders this time, thankfully. As we reached the other side I looked at Tauriel.

"I never did properly thank you for helping my sisters. When they were escaping."

She smiled and bowed.

"I suppose I owe much to them. They showed me that my king, whom I have always followed without question, was completely wrong in keeping them here."

I smiled and bowed before Bilbo and I left once more. Beorn agreed to go with us over the Misty Mountains and then we once more came to Rivendell. Although we didn't stop there. We were close to home and I was eager to see the end of our long road.

"Wait Bilbo….didn't Nori, Bofur and Gloin bury some gold in that troll's lair?" I asked.

He smiled and we made for the troll's lair.


	66. A Peaceful Life

Chapter 66

A Peaceful Life

Bilbo and I held our breath and entered the troll's lair.

"Do you remember where they buried it?" I asked.

Before he could answer he nearly tripped on an hole. I smiled and we began to dig up the chest. It reeked of the trolls but we wrapped it up in a spare cloak and then kept moving.

Two days later….we were home. Home…..I never thought I would leave my home in Washington. But things can always change. I took Bilbo's hand and we walked towards Bag End. When we arrived there were other people there who had been previously uninvited.

"Bilbo look."

He took a notice from the door.

"I was presumed dead."

"Well you did leave without notice."

It took us nearly 5 days to get everything sorted. Bilbo caught a woman trying to make off with his silver spoons.

"Now, now Lobelia you must not be taking what does not belong to you."

It was quite an argument. Finally Bilbo and I had our home back. He collapsed into his armchair and I sat on his lap.

"You have your home back."

"_Our_ home back." He said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed him. The kiss turned into something more and Bilbo picked me up and carried me to our room. He lay me on the bed and kissed my neck. Bilbo was an amazing lover. Every time we made love felt better then the last.

After one month of living with Bilbo, we received terrible news. Drogo and his wife had drowned. Leaving behind their young son Frodo.

"Rachel my dear….what are your thoughts on taking in my nephew?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would not mind at all."

He smiled and so it was arranged that Frodo would come and live with us in Bag End. Frodo was different from any hobbit I had ever seen. He had beautiful big blue eyes, and fair skin. His hair was curly like all hobbits and it was dark. He seemed uncomfortable with me, probably because he didn't know me.

"This is your soon to be aunt Frodo. My beloved Rachel." Bilbo told him.

Frodo looked at me and I gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Frodo." I said gently.

He smiled a bit.

"Hello."

It took some time but eventually Frodo was comfortable around me. It had almost been 4 months since we had left Erebor. Now that we had Frodo, Bilbo and I didn't know how we could travel all the way back without risking Frodo's safety. But I had made a promise to Ella that I would be there.

"Bilbo what if I were to go alone?"

"I should think not!"

"But Bilbo my love I promise Ella I would."

"I do not like it. I do not like you being out there on your own, now that I know full well what lies beyond the borders of the Shire."

I sighed.

_He only wants me to be safe. I know I would be saying the exact same thing._

"What if Gandalf came with me? Would you feel better?"

"Yes, yes I would. But we know not where he is at the moment."

"What about Elladan or Elrohir? I can get to Rivendell without trouble. And you seem to be forgetting that I have powers of my own."

He smiled a bit. We had been living a very peaceful life and I hadn't used my powers since the Battle of the Five Armies.

"Bilbo I made a promise." I said.

He sighed and looked at me again.

"I know. But I shall worry everyday until you return."

I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Bilbo Baggins." I said.

"And I love you Rachel Turner."


	67. The Blood of the Irish

Chapter 67

The Blood of the Irish

Ella's POV

It was the end of July and that was when I went into labor.

"Shit! SHIT!"

Ann and Dis came into the room and to my surprise so did Rachel. I managed a smile before screaming in pain. Dis was making Thorin wait outside. Rachel came to me and after a few seconds her eyes went wide.

"Ella you're not having twins….you're having triplets!"

_SON OF A…_

Thorin's POV

Ann came out.

"How is she?!"

"She is uh….well she's fine! But um….You guys aren't having twins. You're having three kids."

I opened and closed my mouth not knowing what to say.

_Three? THREE!?_

I heard Ella scream again and Rachel telling her to push.

"Maybe you should sit. You look like you're gonna fall over." Ann said.

I nodded and she took my arm and sat me down in a chair. I sat there for nearly 7 hours. Finally Dis came out to me.

"You can go in now brother."

I smiled and rushed inside. Ella smiled up at me.

"We have two sons."

"And the third."

Rachel came over with a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"A little girl."

I smiled and sat down beside Ella.

"I was thinking of naming our oldest Frerin."

I looked at her. She smiled and handed me our oldest son. He opened his brilliant blue eyes. They were more my color then Ella's. He smiled up at me and I smiled.

"Frerin." I whispered.

"I was thinking of Beriadan for our second son. It means Alex, which would have been our brother's name." she whispered.

"It is perfect."

I held both my sons and Rachel handed our daughter to Ella. Already I could see her head of dark hair. Dark _red_ hair. And when she opened her eyes, I heard Ella gasp.

"Rachel get Ann."

Ella's POV

When my daughter opened her eyes I was shocked.

"My mother's eyes." I whispered.

Thorin shifted so he could see.

"She has your beautiful face, but her eyes are a brilliant green. Like an emerald." He said.

"She has the blood of the Irish in her." I said.

Ann and Rachel came in and they smiled when they saw my daughter's eyes.

"She looks like mom."

"No….she looks like Thorin." Rachel said.

"Wrong." said Dis. "She looks like her mother. Her eyes are the same shape, but the color is different."

I smiled at my sister in law.

"Caladhiel." Thorin whispered.

I looked up. Thorin was looking at our daughter.

"You told me Caladhiel was your name in elf. That is meant light. That is what we should call our daughter." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Frerin, Beriadan, and little Caladhiel."

Caladhiel was the youngest, and she was like me. She looked at her father and reached for him. I smiled and took my sons and handed our daughter to Thorin. She grabbed at his beard and he chuckled.

"I promise I shall always protect you my sweet little Caladhiel. My only daughter. And your brothers will protect you. My little Irish-dwarf daughter." He whispered to her.

I smiled and looked at my two beautiful boys.

"My beautiful strong boys." I looked to Ann. "Ann would do me the honor of being Frerin's godmother?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded eagerly. I looked at Rachel.

"Rachel would you be godmother to Beriadan?"

"I would be honored."

I smiled and now I looked to Thorin.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

"You should be the one to name a godmother and godfather for our daughter." I said.

"I-I….well Dis I would name her godmother. As for her godfather…..I know none but Balin."

I smiled and nodded.

Balin was thrilled to be named godfather and Dis godmother.

Caladhiel was different from her brothers. When they were two one of the chair suddenly burst into flames. I knew immediately it was Caladhiel. Her hair was turning a brighter red, but not by much. Beriadan often had to be the mediator between her and Frerin. Thorin loved our boys and he loved our daughter as well. It brought a smile to my face whenever I found the three of them together.


	68. The Wedding of Ann and Dwalin

Chapter 68

The Wedding of Ann and Dwalin

Ann's POV

I woke up and smiled.

"I'm getting married!" I said.

Ella came into my room with Rachel.

"Do we detect laughter?"

"Hell yes!"

They smiled and jumped onto the bed and hugged me.

"Time to prepare you." Ella said.

I smiled and got up. I ate quickly and Rachel brought a dress. IT was gorgeous. It was a light blue but with white sparkles and beads. After I had it on, they did what they could with my hair and then Ella brought mom's tiara.

"I want you to wear this today. For mom."

I smiled and nodded. She put it on and then I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Rachel said.

I smiled.

"I bet you Dwalin will fall over when he sees you." Ella joked.

I laughed and hugged them.

"I love you both so much. My two beautiful sisters."

"And we love you. Even if you can be a pain in the ass at times." Ella said.

"I'll take that as a sign of love."

We all laughed and then Dis came in.

"Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded.

"More then anything."

She smiled and we all followed. Dis walked out first and then Ella and Rachel walked out. Balin was to marry me and Dwalin. Oin was there to walk me down the aisle.

"Ready lassie?"

"You bet."

He smiled and we began our walk.

Dwalin's POV

Her sisters walked down and I looked at Thorin. He smiled a bit and nodded towards the door. My heart stopped. There she was. My lass. More beautiful then anything in the world. She smiled at me and I had to smile back. When she reached me I looked at my brother.

"Hurry up before I make a fool of myself." I whispered.

He chuckled and began.

"These two warriors, share a love like no other. As fierce as they are in battle, they are fiercely loyal to each other. And I am honored to marry them today. Now brother, I believe you have your own vows?"

_Curses!_

"I….Ann….when I met you all those months ago in the hobbit's home…..I knew you were different. You were special, and the most beautiful lass I had ever seen. You stole my heart the moment our eyes met. I love you, and I swear to always be loyal to you and fight by your side if need be." I said.

Ann's POV

I smiled.

"And now you Ann." Balin said.

"Dwalin…..You were the first one I saw that day at Bag End. I saw the warrior in you, the champion. I knew you were the one for me. To everyone you seemed the tough warrior, I saw through that. I saw the kind hearted dwarf beneath your warrior. I love that, I love that you show me how gentle and loving you can be. And I promise you that I shall always stand by your side, fight with you, love you, and be loyal to you until my dying day." I said.

I heard the smile in Balin's voice.

"Well then…..without further ado I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

I smiled and Dwalin pulled me into a fiery kiss. There were claps and cheers all around the hall. I wound my arms around him. When we separated my sisters hugged me and kissed me. Thorin hugged me as well, which was rare. Balin hugged me and welcomed me to the family. It was a perfect day.

Later that night, Dwalin and I went back to our room. He picked me up and carried me inside. I laughed and kissed him.

"I shall enjoy removing that dress." He said.

"You better not rip it. Rachel will kill me."

He smiled and threw me onto the bed. I laughed and then he was on me. Unlacing my dress and kissing every inch of skin he exposed. I moaned and gasped and clung to my new husband. As soon as my dress was off, I pushed him over and straddled him. I smiled and kissed him. His hands ran up and down my back. I removed his cloths and then worked on his pants. The minute they were off he flipped me over and thrust into me. I screamed in pleasure and kissed him again. His tongue invaded my mouth and I smiled. He pumped into me harder and faster. Finally I felt him release and I followed him.

We lay side by side and I smiled and took his hand.

"I love you Dwalin."

"I love you too Ann."

I kissed him again before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.


End file.
